El Diablo Viste De Rojo No Negro
by flyingundertheradar
Summary: Now that Ranger is in prison he has plenty of time to reflect on his actions. Inspired by Basketcase and her two stories, "Redemption" and "Absolution".
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction story so be gentle please. Fist I want to thank Basketcase for her amazing stories Redemption and Absolution. Her version of Ranger opened the door to delve in to the mind of the dark and mysterious man. She made me want to get in to his head and figure out what made him tick. Was he truly a psycho , did he have an appetite for blood and violence? The darkness that he projected does it go always to his soul , or is he simply a man with a good heart that does bad things. This story opens up with Ranger after he has gone to prison.

El Diablo viste de rojo no negro

Chapter 1

The loud metal clang of the cell door echoed through my cell. For most men, being closed up in a 4x6 cell would have been distressing, to say the least, but for me, it was a piece cake. After being held by Columbian rebels and tortured for three days, prison would seem like summer camp. I was Ranger Manoso and I could get used to anything,well, just about anything. One thing I was never able to get used to was the calming of the inner beast that left me when once my Babe had exited my life. But hey shit happens and you keep it moving.

After Bobby took that bullet nothing was ever the same again. I never blamed Steph for what happened, it was my fault. There were half a dozen different things I could have done that day to change what happened. Picking up the phone and calling Morelli would have been better, he could have sent a black and white down there to deal with her. I could have gone with Bobby and had his back, a team is always better than flying solo. Making sure he was wearing his vest before he left for stark street could have also saved the day. Instead, I did nothing, I sat back and allowed a friend, a brother to go running toward danger to save my woman, and it wasn't the first time. For that, I will never forgive myself. From the moment I saw Bobby lying there, I was consumed with guilt. This was my fault I should have known better, I should have done better.

I wondered if I would ever again hold the respect of my men due to my failure as a leader, they were going to hate me. When I saw Lester yank open the door to the police cruiser where Babe was sitting and go nuclear on her ass, I realized how much damage my actions had caused. The spill over was going to muddy every relationship at Rangeman. By indulging her recklessness and using my men to frequently keep tabs on her, I opened the door for them to become jaded with her behavior and resent her presence. By bringing her into Rangeman to work, I broke up the fraternity we had going on by introducing estrogen into our testosterone filled space. I paraded her around with a look but don't touch rule, It was selfish and fucked up big time. It put everyone one on both sides between a rock in a hard place. It was no secret at Rangeman that if anything ever happened to her if I returned from a mission and they had allowed any harm to come to Steph, someone might become hard to find. Yeah, we both had made a mess of things and it had cost us both dearly. When I saw Lester lay into her and heard the pain in his voice, I knew I had to cut her loose. Not only because she had played a part in what happened, but because it was time for me to pay the price for my actions and selfishness. I could not longer have my cake and eat it too. I was leaving nothing but carnage in my path. My entertainment and my calm were gone. Losing the amusement did not bother me, in my line of work laughing was a luxury and a reason to smile was a had been a rarity. There had been plenty of times in my life before that I did not have shit to laugh or smile about and I got through them just fine. The one thing that did concern me was what would happen when that damaged primal animal reemerged? When my anger was truly piqued it could become explosive, I was not always the cool even-tempered man everyone knows now. The army taught me to keep my emotions in check. After difficult missions and seeing things that now human should ever experience, that temper started to bubble back towards the surface and threatened to burst, though. Then I met her my Babe, the smile in her eyes did something unexplainable to me. It made me want to smile again, to relax and allow anger and awful images of the missions I had been on to dissipate.

Now, I was forced to let her go, this was the penance, it was time for me to pay


	2. Chapter 2

I kicked my feet up on the cot and folded my arms behind my head. Before I knew what hit me, a restless sleep had overcome me. Dreams of memories from my childhood in Newark haunted me. I was fourteen in my bed tossing and turning, struggling to sleep on the hot summer night. Suddenly my senses were alerted to the kitchen door in the back of the house being opened. Grabbing my baseball bat, I jumped out my bed and slipped into a pair of basketball shorts and a white beater. Slowly I crept into the kitchen in search of an intruder. I looked around and saw no one. Carefully I scoped out the tiny back yard though the window. That is when I saw her, Celia, my thirteen-year-old baby sister. She was in the car parked at the curb behind our house. The guy who she was with, who had to be far too old to be anywhere near her, was involved in a serous lip lock with my baby sister. I push my feet into my gym shoes and stalked out toward the car. Before I even got out of the yard, the car drove off."

"Damn it Celia", I swore.

I had to do something, there was no way I was going to let her just ride off into the night to who knows where, to do I know what with him. I could not tell my Papi, Celia and I were always getting ourselves into something. If my parents found out about this, it was not going to be pretty. I looked around I peeped a sweet black and gold Ford GT parked across the street. I grabbed a coat hanger from the close line and was in the drivers seat in record time. I quickly pulled the front panel and went to work. It didn't take me long before I had the car purring like a kitten, and was racing down the street after them. I caught up with them on the turnpike and hung back low so the would not spot me. I watched as they hit the exit and pulled in to a neighborhood in front of a large row house. Out front and spilling from inside was a raging house party. I could hear gangsta rap and hip hop booming, Half dress honeys dancing on the porch complete with red cups in hand. Thugged out vatos were playfully chasing girls around with super soaker spaying down crop tops and shear shirts to get an eye full. Celia and the guy slid out of the car though the drivers side and walk over to the front yard. The guy smiled and pumped his fist in the air, and then gave several young men daps and pounds. He introduced Celia and one of the young women handed her a drink.

Stupid little girl, you never take a drink from someone you don't know or that has not been poured in front of you. Yeah, I had seen her drink before, and I knew she could handle her's but what I did not know, what she did not know, was what was in the cup. A strong urge to race out of the car and slap the cup out of her hand had to be suppressed. Her dude looked like he was well connected with the whole place. Probably not the best idea to go charging in and making a scene. I slowly exited the car and made my way to the house.

I heard the guy yell over the noise " hey sweetheart I got some business to take care of, why don't you go in and have some fun, I 'll find you later."

Celia giggled and pressed a kissed on his lips then danced her way inside with cup held high.I jumped the gate and went around to the back yard. The party was in full flex back there too. The spacious back yard had an above ground pool and deck it was loaded with fly honeys wearing little to nothing. A red hot sexy mami strolled over and pressed herself up against me, wrapping her arms around my neck and hanging one leg on my hip.

"Hey handsome can I get you something ….anything ?" she half asked half pleaded.

I looked at her perfect bikini body and pretty face and felt my dick twitch. I playfully smacked her ass and side stepped her.

"Naw Mami I'm good, but if I am free later, I know there is something I can get you".

I gave her a wink and went on to find Celia. I entered the house though a set of French doors "Damn, this house is huge" I sighed. I looked though the living room and the den, wall to wall partiers but no Celia. Next I searched the kitchen, there I spotted the guy who drove off with my baby sister watching a game of beer pong. I took him in and guessed his age to be between eighteen and twenty-one. Yeah, he was way too old to be messing around with my little sister. I walked up to him and introduced myself.

"Sup man, name is Carlos," I said extending my fist for a pound.

He left me hanging, gave me his best side eye, then spat out "tell me why I should give a shit"?

The room roared with laughter. "Get gone pretty boy, I got no business with you", he said.

I felt my anger rise and I struggled to keep it in check. This fool had driven off in the middle of the night with a thirteen-year-old, and he was trying to clown me, hell now.

"You think you pretty funny huh partner, I guess you are for a cradle rocker". "Yo everybody this dude rolled up in this piece with a Thirteen year old on his arm" I announced.

Everything stopped and all eyes were on him.

"Yo man, you brought a kid to my party !? Go find her now and bounce .. NOW!" " This ain' t no playground and the last thing we need if for 5, O to come in here looking for a little girl out past her bedtime." "How you gonna deliver a couple of pounds here for the party with a jailbait tagging along?". "You one sick bastard!" a tall slim guy dress in preppy gear yelled. "

"Hey man this ain' t my fault, you saw that bitch, does anything about her say thirteen ?" , Loverboy argued.

I did not have time for this, I needed to find Celia get her out of here, return that car to its owner before they noticed it was gone and sneak back into the house before our

parents found out what was up. I walked up the stairs and started opening bedroom doors, still nothing.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR"! I heard come from behind a bathroom door in a slurred voiced I barely recognized.

I turned to the bathroom door and tried the knob, locked. Panic rose inside of me like wildfire. I kicked at the expensive door but nothing happened. I ran to the back of hallway and then dropped one shoulder and charged though the locked door. That is when I saw a sight that flipped a switch in me! My little sister was pinned up against the wall, her shirt was almost ripped off of her, and she was slapping at a guy who was trying to unbutton her jeans short. "

"Get your hands off me she slurred ".

In her drunken state, there was not much she could do to help herself as she struggled to get free while still trying to stay on her feet.

"Let her go !", I growled".

This guy had me by about four inches and thirty pounds, I was unfazed by that.

"Get in line young boy, you gonna have a turn when I'm done" he laughed.

Before he knew what hit him, I grabbed him by the shirt and launched him though the hallway down the stairs, he rolled and stopped on the first landing. I turned to Celia and inspected her, no blood, no bruises, no bumps. Other than being drunk off her ass, and the torn shirt she appeared to be physically fine. I took off my beater and pulled it over her head.

"Carlos" ?! She said as she collapsed into my arms.

She looked up at me and pulled her arms though the sleeves of my beater "

"What are you doing here," she asked.

"Later! we got to get out of here" I fumed.

I took Celia by the hand, leading her to the stairs. She dragged her feet and hung her head, I placed hand my under her chin and brought her eyes to mine. What I saw there cut me like a knife and broke my heart. There were so many emotions going on, fear, humiliation, regret, sadness, and relief. My temper cooled a bit and my voice soften.

"You're going to be fine Ci - Ci, I cooed. Now come on, hurry".

A loud roar erupted, and the guy I had thrown was now racing at me full speed ahead, fist in the air. I quickly raised my foot and kicked him hard in gut sending him flying back down the stairs. I stalked him backed down to the first floor where he was trying to get to his feet.

"You want a piece of me fine, you don't get a piece of her no one puts their hands on my sister" I boomed. He got to his feet, and unsteadily took a swing at me missing. That's right, come at ya boy like a man I yelled.

We were drawling attention, and preppy came out again.

"Hey you two take this outside, and somebody get jail bait out of my place".

"I got her" loverboy stammered, looking embarrassed.

I got distracted, and before I knew what was happening, my opponent was wrestling me out the door across the front porch, and onto the lawn. He was bigger, but I was faster. I was one my feet before he was, then he came at me and attempted to head butt me in the midsection. I side stepped him, then put out my foot up making him fall. Next, I kicked him in the ribs.

"Stay down dumb ass and let us leave" I growled.

"No way I'm going to let some lil young boy get the best of me, not over some sloppy drunk dumb whore!" He said with a cocky smirk pulling himself to his feet.

Then I blacked out, I guess I went wild on him in a blind furry. The next thing I knew, Celia was screaming.

"Carlos stop, please stop, you are going to kill him!"

I looked down at the crumpled and battered man below, he was messed up and I had no idea how I had done it. I looked up and Celia was shaking, and crying her eyes were wide with fear. Hell, I was scared. Had I really done all this to him? I was covered with blood. How did this happen?

"It's okay Ci-Ci It's okay," I said.

In the distance sirens could be heard. The audience that had gathered dispersed, some went into the house, others into their cars fleeing the scene. "

"Take her home" I demanded to glare at lover boy. "Now, get her out of here before 5, O gets here!"

"No Carlos I can't leave you, no one knows where you are, I am staying with you" Celia shrieked though her tears.

"Put her in the car and drive", I warned in a low threatening voice.

My body was stiff and on edge as I watched him pull my sister to the car by her elbow, gentle shoving her in before sliding next to her and diving off in the opposite direction of the police sirens. I looked across the street at the car I had borrowed and saw a dude watching me intensely. He was posted up on the side of the car he was tall had a sold build, but not muscular, wearing black jeans and an oversized yellow tee topped off with a yellow bandana sticking out of his pocket and gold and black beads around his neck. The man pushed off the car, opened the door and started the ignition, then left followed by a black T-top. They did a slow drive by the yard and mean mugged me. A shiver ran though me, then I was alone and scared as hell. Not for what was going to happen to me, but for the control I had lost. I was in no way proud of what I had done, if Ci-Ci wasn't there to bring me back, I could be catching a case for murder.

"So you gonna tell us your name or what kid?", the sergeant barked.

I kept my head low trying to hide my fear and figure out what I was going to do. I could not call my parents, than I would have to explain why I did what I did. Celia and I were partners in crime, but I tried to keep her out of the punishment part.

"Look, kid , we need you to tell us what happened to that guy you were standing over, he can't tell us, and no one else seems to know what happened". "Who are you, what's your name and, why were you out at that time of night"?

I remained silent and looked at my shoes. I would rather stay in lock down than to have my parents pick me up a the police station. My stomach growled

loudly.

"Tell us your name, and we can get you a sandwich or something," the officer told me.

Just at that moment, the door burst open, and the guy I saw driving the GT walked in and smacked me upside my head. He was dressed in khakis and a crisp button down, no bandana or beads this time.

" Ernesto! What is wrong with you, mama has been up all night crying, worried about you. I know you get one call, why didn't you use it? Is he being charge with anything officer?" The man ask.

"No, we were just trying to get some information for our investigation", the policeman answered.

"You know he is a minor and should not be questioned without a parent right, do I need to get legal aid up in here? My baby bother ain' t no snitch"!

"Just take him already, the kid is useless."

The guy grabbed me by my neck and dragged me to the parking lot leading to that GT. I froze.

"What is wrong vato, I know you remember how to get in, or do you need my help," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I opened the door and slid in.

"Names Umberto and you are?" he said, putting the car into gear.

"Car - Carlos"? I stammered

"You sure?," he asked, laughing.

"Yeah" I mumbled, "I'm sure".

He pulled into McDonald's drive-thru, ordered, then paid, picked up the food and drove off. We headed to Branch Brook Park and pulled into a parking space. He tossed me an egg Mc muffin and handed me a hash brown.

"You stole my car last night kid, I have killed people for less" he stated evenly, not looking at me."I watched you from out of the window, my plan was to come out and bust a cap in your butt, teach you lesson". " You are fast, you were gone before I got outside. Nice work, you did not even damage the panel or the collar, and I was still able to use my key. Carlos, you got skills", he said in an amused voice. "Then I had my homie follow you. I was gonna wait for you to come out of that party, and then kick your ass. Again you surprised me", he explained. "The big guy, what did he do to you"? "

"He disrespected my baby sister", I stated angrily. "

"So you are loyal, I like that," he said with a nod. "You were wild last night, ran all over that guy like the Tasmanian devil". "You got some serious hands and your footwork ain' t no joke."

We ate and then he drove and parked about a block from my house.

"Hey kid, I am affiliated with a group that could use your heart and skills". He handed me a pager number, " contact me if you are interested". "

" Later Umberto, thanks for everything, and sorry about the car, won't happen again man", I told him.

"I know it won't, Later Diabolito."

"Diabolito ?" I said brow raised.

"You are Cuban right, look it up."

Then he put the car in gear and drove away.

"Manoso, get up you have a visitor that guard bellowed interrupting my thoughts".

"A what, who would be coming to see me and why ? ".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please bare with me , like I said this is very new to me. I am still working out the formatting , I promise it will get better.**_

"Manoso get up you, have a visitor that guard bellowed".

"A what , who would being coming to see me and why" ?

The guard unlocked the cell, and cuffed me in the front. I was what they considered a high risk prisoner , and had to be cuffed when I was being escorted though closed corridors.

This is not they way the visitors room , something was up.

"Yo, where are you taking me " I ask in a tense voice?

"Relax Manoso , this is not a social call, the authorities from Newark sent someone down to question you about a case".

I nodded cooley. The door open ,and I had to work to control my reaction to what I saw. There he was, the same cocky S.O.B. he had always been. Sitting in the metal chair with his feet crossed and propped up on the metal table , he still looked pretty much the same.

Once the door slammed behind me , slowly he unfolded his arms from across his chest as he got to his feet. I propped myself up against the door and glared at him. He pushed a chair in my direction with his foot.

"Sit " , he said with a smile in his voice.

"I'm good , got nothing to say, not to you any way", I retorted.

"What's wrong psycho , not happy to see me?", he exhaled.

"I think you have always been way more of a psycho than me Morelli , you just hide it well ".

He gave me a soft chuckle. "You would like to believe that wouldn't you Ranger? ", he answered.

"What are you doing here Joe , your TPD , I was told this was a case from Newark", I said to him, not bothering to hide the aggravation in my voice.

"Am I keeping you from something Manoso, from what I see, you got nothing but time on your hands", he laughed wickedly.

"Enough , get to it already Joe".

"Are you aware that a man has confessed to the murder of your sister , Celia Manoso ?" , Joe ask.

"Can't say I am , I haven't had much contact with my family since I have been in here", I replied.

"He was tortured and left for dead , half out of his mind by the time they found him. The guy was so paranoid, that he was convinced that the only way he could be protected , the one place, he could be safe from whatever psycho tortured him , was to hide in prison. We ask him question after question, but he would not say a word about who did this to him. When we offered him protection , guy went nuts started screaming "he'll find me !, he'll find me !". Then he confessed to capital murder , demanded to be taken to prison and put in 23 hour lock down. He must think whoever did this to him is some kind of devil ,you know El Diabolito" , Joe said, as he retold the story with a smirk.

When Morelli finished speaking ,he stared at me searching for some sign that my composure had dropped. After find none, he continued.

"You know Ranger they sent me down here for a reason , we used to have a working relationship, I know what makes you tick. Newark called me in special, and I could not wait to get on that plane. You played games and interfered with my life for years. You became a constant pain in the ass, and now I am here to return the favor", Morelli laughed.

It was my turn to laugh now , "you got nothing on me man ,you are just wasting your time. I am already locked down , why would anyone even care about who did whatever to a cold blooded killer that murder an innocent woman" ?

"Oh they care Manoso, they care, you are a dangerous man , a real silicone your skills and connections , I would not be surprised to see you back out on the streets. You know people in high places and even worst, people in low places. Your trial has yet to be scheduled. I am here to get insurance just in case the charges you are facing now work out in your favor. We plan to bring your sorry ass back to Jersey, and charge you with attempted murder! " Joe half yelled.

"You should calm down man", I told Morelli , no need to get yourself all worked up."

"You commit a crime on foreign soil , a country that we have an extradition treaty with, and still you sit here in a cell. They found that Rangeman card in the guys pocket , and still the company is up and running. Anyone else would have been shut down. Joe said , with his nostrils flaring.

"There is no proof that I had anything to do with that mess in the UK". "Solders do go rouge Morelli".

"That's just what I am talking about" he hissed. Hal developed a convenient case of amnesia just before he mysteriously disappeared from that London hospital. Strangely enough his wife left town with their newborn baby. Neighbors said they never saw anyone make a move , no packing , no trucks, nothing. Yet When TPD got to his home with a warrant ,the house was clean , nothing is sight . Bank accounts had been wiped too, but no one remembers her coming in to any branch. The oddest thing of all this , is that there has not been a hit on his or the wife's social security number , or credit. Two people just vanish into thin air with a baby and a boat load of money!", he growled, pounding on the table".

"Morelli go home to your wife , you can't pin a thing on me. "

"Your so damn cool Ranger , is there anything that gets to you"?

"Nope" was all I said.

" Oh I bet there is , I got some Intel for your ass , my buddy who is assigned to this case met with the guy who murdered your sister off the record. While he was sniveling and begging them to hide him , he gave up some real good stuff about your sister. Seems your baby sister had finally fallen in love … with a level pimp. His plan was to turn her out, but he never got the chance …." Joe said stopping mid-sentence to catch my reaction.

My left eye started to twitch, and I was hoping he would not notice.

"I hadn't seen Celia in years Joe , we were never all that close" I lied.

"You are one cold S.O.B Manoso , I don't know what cupcake ever saw in you", he muttered shaking his head.

"You don't get to call her that anymore", I spat.

"What's wrong Manoso , did I strike a nerve? ", You cooperate with my investigation and I tell you where she is".

"Prick , you never really gave a damn about her , if I am so _dangerous,_ why would you tell _me_ she is in Seattle?" I said in a low threatening voice.

Now it was my turn to see shock in his eyes.

"Yeah ,I know, she bounced around the country for awhile before she set up shop in the North West. "I'm not going bother her, I did what I should have so long ago and set her free. I keep tabs on her and if she ever needs anything, her or my daughters , it will _appear_." I explained.

Joe was laughing again "spare me the bullshit Manoso , you did the same thing I did , you tried to turn a ho into a house wife".

I furrowed my brow giving away my emotions , "tread lightly cop" I warned.

"She was a far better ho than a housewife , when I think about that sweet little mouth of hers I still get hard "Morelli taunted.

"You forced her in to that life you sick you arrogant low life!" I yelled.

"No ,you did he retorted , from the time you met her, she became your whore. She just could not stay away from you, all up on your dick 24/7. She came when you called like a love sick puppy. I should have known then she would always be your bitch. You dirtied her up Ranger, after I saw that little bastard she birthed, your bastard , I could never look at her the same. Yeah she was your dirty little whore from then on , Nasty bitch ", he spat.

He had done it, she was my Babe and he had no right to talk about her that way. No matter what we had gone though, I would never stop loving her! There was no way I was going to give Morelli the satisfaction of knowing his words were having an effect on me, so I flipped the script.

"What's wrong Joe, you couldn't measure up after she spent the night with me ? Did she call out my name in your bed after we came back from Hawaii? She was still calling me, begging me, to talk to her, even after she moved in with you. When she was in trouble she reached out to me , I was her confidant , she trusted me more than anyone", I said.

Morelli stood up knocking over the chair, and stormed over to me , getting in my face.

"Yeah but in the end, she was back flipping in and out of both of our beds Manoso. Real class act your Babe is huh"?

"Is that when it happen Morelli , when she threw her head back and screamed _my_ name in the throws of ecstasy while in _your_ bed"?

"You're nothing but an animal re- leaving himself on other people's property Manoso!" he scream and slammed his fist in to my in to my head. He went for a body shot, but I swept his legs out from under him. Before he could get to his feet, I delivered a punishing kick to his kidneys. Joe rolled forward and was back up , then he gave me two jabs to the ribs as I blocked my face. I swung my leg up and kicked Joe hard in the mid section, he countered by grabbing me by the shirt and slamming me against the wall. Then I head butted him hard, leaving him dazed. We had become two brooding beast locked in a violent dance. I gave him a sharp elbow to the face , and blood sprayed as he wailed in pain then punched me in the throat. I did a spin move and came up from behind , then put him in a choke hold with my cuffed hands. Joe was wheezing and turning blue, I didn't care. Morelli was going to pay. I felt his body going limp, and then a guard bust through the door, hitting me from behind with his night stick. Morelli's wife would be a widow right now if it wasn't for that man. Something had snapped in me , I was out of control. I was no longer in that room , I was on the battle field. Throwing my arms back over my head , I grabbed the guard by his head flipping him forward over my shoulder. Another uniformed man came charging in, and I round housed kicked him in the head , he went down. I could hear the riot sirens going off. These men had no Idea how to deal with a trained army ranger. The next man came running in with a riot shield , and I used my elbow to ram it into his face , throwing him into the wall as he fell unconscious. As I flipped the table at yet another guard, the prison doctor came charging in and stabbed me in the neck from behind with a syringe. I wailed like a wound lion and went down like a ton of bricks


	4. Chapter 4

It all seemed to happen so fast, Sara had received a call from the hospital infirmary. They were looking to contact the next of kin of Carlos Manoso. He had apparently gone on some sort of violent rampage. The man had nearly killed a police officer and also injured several prison guards. After being sedated, Carlos was was placed in solitary confinement. When he came to, he was disorientated, then began throwing punches and kicking at the wall. While muttering incorrectly, Carlos slammed him body into the cinder block wall knocking himself unconscious. After being taken to the infirmary for treatment, Carlos regained consciousness and became violent once again. This time, they were ready for him, and he was quickly sedated. Once he had been placed in the strongest restraints available, a call was made to the military. No one wanted to be around Carlos, he was just too dangerous to be trusted in the hands of untrained civilians. He would be transported to a military prison, and would recover in their infirmary. Frank had spoken to a few of the Range men, and they had helped Sara get clearance to visit Ranger.

Now here she was on a plane, destination unknown, to a military prison. This was not how she wanted to spend her time. Her parents had been distraught when they learned what took place at the prison. They were desperate for an update on his condition. At first, Sara had begged Frank to go, but with her medical training and squeaky clean record, she would be the best candidate. She dug in her heels and refused, but after hearing her mother pleading tearfully on the phone, she agreed. The plane ride was rough but went by quickly. Once they landed she was taken to the hospital in a military jeep.

She was given a badge and required to hand over her phone. Silently, Sara was escorted to a small room. It was brightly lit by overhead fluorescent blubs. The room had no windows, and only contained a small bed, medical monitor, and I.V. stand. In the corner next to the bed was a small metal chair. Sara sat down, after the door slamming behind her.

The loud sound startled Ranger out of his sleep. He quickly sat up, eyes wide, frantically searching the tiny room. Carlos spotted his sister sitting in the chair next to his bed and the corners of his mouth raised slightly. Sara's heart stopped when she saw the wild-eyed, unshaven man shackled to the bed. His hair was long and untamed. Ranger tried to give a wave, but his restraints were too short. Sara gasps loudly and stood.

"Who hog tied and dragged you here Sara? ", Ranger laughed. She did not say a word, instead, she stood there staring at this man who looked nothing like her brother. She quickly turned on her heels and attempted to leave, but the door would not open.

"Going so soon?", he said in a harsh whisper," but you just got here".

Sara flopped back into the chair and looked at Carlos.

"Hey Miss manners, you of all people should know, it is not polite to stare", Ranger said flatly.

"That's not funny!", she shrieked in an almost hysterical voice now standing.

Sara's eyes darted back and forth from the security camera to the door. She then began nervously tapping her foot as she wrapped her arms around herself.

" Hey, there is only one crazy allowed in the room at a time. You keep acting that way and they are going to give you a room of your own. Sit down, relax. They make their rounds every half hour to make sure I don't break free and kill anyone", Carlos joked.

"Shut up Carlos!" Sara snapped.

"That was harsh", Ranger replied sadly.

Sara felt a slight pang of guilt at his statement. She was not use to this feeling when it came to her younger brother.

"Never could catch a break with you, me or Ci-Ci", he said softly. I miss her Sara. I mean really miss her. I always thought" ….. Carlos let the sentence drop and looked away. Then he was fast asleep again as if the exchange of words with his sister had exhausted him.

Ranger was glad to be back asleep and once again dreaming about his loyal little sister. He was back in Newark the day after he had followed Celia to that party. After running several blocks to work up a sweat, Carlos walked though the front door of the house, he knew that it was too late to sneak in. It was alright, though, he had come up with a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

I was glad to be back asleep and once again dreaming about his loyal little sister. I was back in Newark the day after I had followed Celia to that party.

After running several blocks to work up a sweat, I walked through the front door of the house, I knew that it was too late to sneak in. It was alright, though, I had come up with a plan.

The door opened and I slowly walked in. Celia was sitting at the kitchen table being drilled by both my parents.

"I don't know," Celia whined.

" She is lying Ma'ma," Sara chimed in.

"I am right here Papi," I exhaled.

"Where have you been !" my old man demanded.

"Up to no good, Papi," Sara sang.

"Your mother and I were worried sick, we woke up and you were gone," my father complained.

" Papi, I woke up early and could not sleep, so I went for a run. I am trying to get ready for cross country this fall," I explained.

"You have to tell us where you are going," my mother wailed.

"I didn't want to wake anyone up," I defended.

"You could have told Celia. You two tell each other everything," Sara said smugly.

"Like I said, I did not want to wake anyone," I answer in a tight voice.

"Enough!" our father announced. Your mother and I have to get to work. You two stay put until we get home ."

The door closed and they both left. I swung an arm around my sister's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you baby sis. You always have my back."

" And you got mine," Celia said.

"You two make me sick !," Sara fumed.

"You're nothing but trouble. You think I don't know the two of you got into something together last night. You were probably out committing crimes while she was cating around, the two of you can't be trusted", Sara ranted.

"Get a life Sara!," I Shouted.

"I'm your older sister, don't you talk to me that way, you need to show me some respect !," Sara shrieked.

Celia got to her feet and pushed Sara out of my face. I quickly grabbed Celia by her waist, pulling her down to my lap. I felt my little sister trembling with anger.

" Calm down Ci-Ci it is not worth it," I whispered in her ear.

"She snitched on you, Ma'ma and Papi never even knew you were gone !," Celia yelled.

Sara stormed off and went to the bedroom she shared with my other sister.

"Why does she hate us Los ?," Celia asked, with angry tears in her eyes, using her pet name for me.

"Because she is jealous know how to have fun, and she is a stick in the mud," I answered.

"Stick up something," Celia joked, and then they both had a good laugh.

"Really, though, what is her deal with us?," Celia asked again.

" Like I said before, she is jealous."

All of the Manoso children had been gifted, but Carlos and Celia had excelled exceptionally at everything they tried, from sports and dancing as well as school. Celia had even skipped a grade. When it came to looks Celia had always been a stunner. The beauty had long, dark, thick, wavy locks. Her doe eyes were a beautiful shade of green and framed by a set of long lush lashes. The pouty full lips and creamy café au lait skin completed her appeal. Yes, Celia was the total package.

"We need to talk about some things," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"About last night? ," she asked.

"Not in here, in the backyard," I said in a hushed tone.

Celia opened the back door and before we even got it completely open Sara was on our heels.

"You can't go anywhere, dad said to stay here, don't make me call him!," Sara threatened.

"Chill girl, we are just going to sit out back. You can watch us from your window," I said.

We both sat in lawn chairs while Sara glared at us from her bedroom window.

"What the hell were you thinking last night, taking off in the middle of the night with a grown ass man?" Then you go and make the whole thing worst by taking a cup from someone you don't know. You're smarter than that, you know better. Dude you came with was not even looking out for you".

"I know Los, I messed up. I'm sorry, don't be mad at me," Celia whimpered, giving me the saddest puppy eyes.

" Aghhhh, I exhaled loudly. Don't look at me that way Ci- Ci, you know what that look does to me".

When she looked at me like that, I could not stay angry with her, she could do no wrong.

Celia gave me a wink accompanied by a smirk." So did you get laid last night?" she asks.

I may have been young, but I was already overflowing with machismo and testosterone. "When would I have had time ?" " You didn't let lover boy screw you, did you?", I ask half joking.

"Ewwww, I'm thirteen I, don't think so. Besides, like you said I know better. If you want to keep the boys coming back you can't be easy. I am far to good to be a hit it and quit it, girl."

"Little girl you have got a mouth on you", I said with a chuckle.

We walked back into the house arm and arm, there we saw Sara with an overnight bag on her arm, and she was headed out the front door.

"Where are you going?," I asked. "Papi said we had to stay here."

"He was talking to you two juvenile delinquents, not me. I can't wait to leave for college next week. Sara fumed as she stormed out the front. I am going stay with cousin Lupe," she yell back over her shoulder.

"Maybe she should get laid," Celia teased.

"That mouth of yours little girl," I said, shaking my head, my eyes full of amusement.

"Hey you know with her gone, we can sneak out to Jose's party," Celia beamed.

"Out at twelve, and back in by four we should be good," I agreed.

When Celia and I walked into the party things were in full swing. The DJ was jumping and the drinks were flowing. I scanned the room for the hottest girls and Celia was headed over to the dance floor. That girl was born to dance, but she loved to dance with me, her big brother the most. She was always up on the newest moves and enjoyed teaching them to me. I would balk and pretend I was too cool for that sort of thing. Secretly I enjoyed it. Spending time with my little sister, it was fun, and an added benefit was that the ladies love a man who could dance. Celia motioned for me to come over to the dance floor with her, she was ready to show off her moves. I strutted over and the both of us soon had every eye in the room watching. We were the envy of everyone on the dance floor. It did not take long before we had others wanting to cut in. After dancing with several different people and an hour and a half into things, we both were ready for a break. Celia went in search of something cold to drink, and I was in search of a hot girl. I could not help but to laughed when I saw my sister surrounded by guys offering her canned sodas, bottled juices, wine coolers, and beers. Yeah, she had them eating out of the palm of her hand. As I looked around the room for a girl I had met on the dance floor, I was shocked to see someone else. If looks could kill, Sara would have been in cuffs. Her eyes were narrowed as she focused a fierce angry glare on me. There she sat lonely in the corner, legs crossed, body tense. It was obvious that she was not having a good time. I smiled at my older sister, then walked over to join her on the sofa.

"What you drinking sis?," I ask in a smug voice, eyeing the wine cooler in her hand. "I thought you were staying with Lupe."

"Aren't you out past your curfew ?," Sara asked in an irritated voice.

"Aren't you?," I replied.

"I am leaving, and if you two are smart, you will get home before me and Lupe make it back to her place. It would be a shame if someone figured out you two had snuck out again," Sara threaten.

"What is your problem! Can't you stand to see us having fun? Get out of this corner and have some fun yourself!," I said.

" ! ," she demanded.

I grabbed Celia by her wrist and told her "we have to go," as I pointed out Sara. She sighed, and followed me out the door.

I awoke in my hospital bed to hear my sister Sara's rhythmic breathing, I had hoped she would be gone by the time I opened my eyes again. She was still tapping that foot and nervously looking at her watch. Sara did not want to come here and she was freaked out, I knew it. I just wondered how long she would stay, and if she was going to talk to me. "Shut up Carlos", were the only words she had uttered to me since she had entered the room.

I turned my head in her direction "Yo", I said.

She did not respond so I closed my eyes and thought about the last time I had seen Celia. It was over two years ago and I had had just moved to Miami after Bobby had left us. She caught me by surprise. I had no idea she was even in town, let alone in the same club on the same night. Normally in the past, I had only heard from my baby sister when she needed something. It had been over a year since that had happened. That night in the club, I was working on a new account for Rangeman. This potential client owned clubs from Philly to South Beach, if we were able to obtain this account, it would be a very lucrative acquisition. The only problem was, I was blowing it big time. The atmosphere was all wrong for the stoic mood I had been feeling. This place was all about bright lights, Champagne life, fast cars, hot women, celebrities and, Hip Hop music. My presentation was killing the vibe of the whole room. I stood to leave and felt a soft hand snake around my waist and chin rest on my shoulder.

"Were you going sexy ?" someone said in a sultry voice. And then she laughed that beautiful, contagious, melodic, laugh that only Celia could produce.

"Not now Celia, I am in a business meeting. The VIP is closed to general attendance, how did you even get in here?" I asked.

" I have been sitting in here for the last hour with some industry hot shots, I peeped you when you walked in. I know you're in a meeting and you're fucking it up in a major way, let me help you for a change". Celia said, with mischief dancing in her green eyes.

"Hey is this guy boring you ?," Celia said to the club owner. Don't mind him, he just a bit jet lagged. Why don't you give us the VIP tour so we can better gauge your needs?"

The club owner looked her up and down, as he gave Celia a wink then motioned for her to follow him.

"First thing you need to do, is get cameras in your VIP. With all the high-class guest, you're going to want to monitor the area. When I came in, I noticed that the only cameras you have, are at the door. You're leaving yourself open to liability if something jumps off," Celia expertly explained.

I was impressed, my baby sister was on top of her game, hell tonight, she was on top of my game. We went to the office next. Celia ran her hand up and down the door. Then her touch went to the cheap cable that connected to the alarm. I watched her pull out a knife for her purse and cut the cable.

"That's how easy it is," she said. Anyone who wants to get in, can now, they are able to without being detected. Come on handsome, you deserve better this system is basic at best", Celia cooed Coyly.

The club owner shook his head in approval, "What else?" he asked, looking past me to her.

"You don't have a control room of monitors. By the time something goes wrong, it will be too late to do anything about it. You can't just have cameras and nobody watching them. Your patrons need to feel safe. You're going to have to install several video monitors in a sealed control room, with men to watch them at all times. Both the doors to your office and the control room need to be steel core and fire proof with floor bolts", Celia told him.

The guy raised his brow and gave Celia the thumbs up. "I like what you have to say, but I am still not sure Rangeman is the right company for my business."

"What can I do to convince you?" I ask?

"You, nothing," he said looking at me.

"What's the problem? ," Celia ask in a professional voice.

"Look, sweetheart, this here is a night club, a place to let go, and have a good time. That guy over there, he said pointing a finger at me, is wound way too tight. He act's like he is afraid fun will run up and bite him on the ass."

Celia threw back her head and laughed that melodic laugh of hers again. " I guess he has been quite a lame tonight she giggled, but he can be cool."

"When I sign a contract, I like to be able to celebrate with a shot and a good time. Maybe even light up a Cohiba," the club owners said. "How do I know his men won't kill the vibe here in the club the same way he did in VIP?"

"I don't mix business with pleasure," I said tightly.

"See, that's what I mean, uptight. Man, pleasure is my business, and if you can't get on board with that, I am not going to sign with you." "I don't mix business with pleasure," he mocked. "Bet you drive a Prius," he teased.

"Now, it was my turn to laugh. "Come on man let's visit your parking garage,"As we approached my new Porche 911 Carrea S conversable, I chirped the alarm. "Want to take a ride? ," I asked, getting in while lowering the top.

"Sure," he said, sliding in, "Let's see how you handle yourself."

Minutes later we were cruising. I hit Oceans Drive, shifted into fifth gear and gunned the engine. There was no way I could not have a good time. My adrenaline was pumping, and I was starting to relax. The dark mood had dissipated. With a little encouragement, I could party. I pulled back into the parking garage, parked then exited the car.

"Not bad, if you can show me you know what a club is for, by the end of the night, you got my business ."

Celia removed my black linen sports coats and then the black on black striped tie. She unbuttoned my two top buttons.

"Who are you?" she exhaled, I remembered a time when you still knew how to have fun, Celia said shaking her head at me. Look I got you this far, but you have to do the rest, show this man you know how to get loose. Just follow my lead, and I will try to remind you how it's done. Try hard, I hope you can keep up, I know you are out of practice, at this point Sara is probably more fun than you," She taunted.

"Is that a challenge little sister?, " I asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah," she answered playfully.

Celia took my hand, leading me to though the club, and directly to the dance floor, She was still every bit the dancer she had always been. Once she heard the music, she never missed a beat. I was having a hard time keeping up with her, so I stopped trying and did a two-step. If I stayed on beat, I still looked cool. After about 30 minutes on the floor, Celia abandoned me. I followed her with my eyes to the DJ booth. She whispered something in his ear, and the Hip Hop music changed to Reggae Tone. Oh yeah, I thought, it was time for me to bring out my best sexy Latino moves. Before knew it, I had spent 3 hours on the floor giving the ladies my best salsa and merengue. Celia had been making time up in the DJ booth, I saw the club owner walk up to her and say something in her ear. Celia left the booth and danced over to me on the floor. She took me by the hand leading me back to the VIP. We sat down at a table and she pulled a Cohiba out of her cleavage. She lit it, eyed me and said," you did it big brother."

I watched her take a few puffs off the Cohiba, and then she passed it to me.

"Scared," she said, with her brow raised, offering me yet another challenge for the night.

I took a long drag from the cigar and then blew out some smoke rings.

"Show off !," she said as she playfully punched me in the arm.

The two of us sat back and shared the cigar. A tray of shots was brought out with a pen and the contracts were signed. We toasted with the shots and then Celia and I went back to the dance floor and stayed there until the place closed.

"So what's on your agenda for today little sis ?," I ask.

"I have an early flight out," she said with a sigh.

"Got time to have breakfast with your brother?," I inquired.

She looked at her watch and gave me a cheerful, "sure."

We went to one of my favorite local places, the waitress tried to give me a menu but I refused. I ordered Arroz a la Cubana, Bistec a Caballo, Stuffed, Arepa, and Café Cubano con leche for both of us. We laughed talked and ate in between. For the first time in months, I was happy truly happy. I took Celia's hand in mine.

"Move down here Ci-Ci," I asked her. You can work for me, just do what you did tonight."

"You can stay with me, or at one of my empty places, come on, it will be fun," I said as I tried to persuade her.

"You know that won't work, were are both restless, you will be off on a mission two weeks after I move in. Then I will be looking for something or someone to entertain me."

I nodded in agreement. "So how did you learn so much about security?,"I asked.

"You date enough men in high places, you learn how things should work", she answered.

I looked at her and frowned in disapproval.

"I said date, not sex , not bonk , not diddle , not bang " she replied evenly.

" I get it Ci -Ci! That mouth of yours little girl," I laughed.

I paid the check and left the waitress a generous tip. After chirping the car alarm, I let Celia in and slid next to her on the drivers side. "Where to sis?," I asked.

"I need to go pick up my things from the hotel, and then I have to catch a flight at ten," she replied.

"Need a ride to the airport," I asked, hoping to extend our visit as long as possible.

"You don't have to, I have car service," she answered.

"Cancel it, I want too," I told Celia.

She took out her phone and made the call. I drove her to an expensive hotel, then waited at the curb while she retrieved her luggage. I took the scenic route to the airport. When it came time to drop her off, I pulled Celia's head to my chest and held her there for a long time. I kissed the top of her head and slid out of the car. I walked around to the other side to open the door for Celia. She exited the car and then stood next me at the trunk. After setting her Tumi rolling luggage on the curb, I raised the handle and held on to it. After I let go, I took 20 crisp hundred dollar bills from my wallet and held them out for her.

"Take it this, it is all I have on me right now. If you need more, you always know how to get in touch," I mumbled.

She waved me off, refusing to take to take the money. "NO Carlos, that's not why I came down here, I don't need it, trust me," she insisted.

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close, not wanting to ever let go.

"You earned it, please, I want you to have this," I said putting the cash in her hand. "I worry about you, you know that right?," I said.

She arched her head and looked up at me.

" Los, are you alright ?," she said in a concerned voice.

"I am always alright," I lied.

"We both know that's not true," she said as she gave me one last hug. The she put the money in her clutch, took hold of her bag and walked toward the airport.

"Ci- Ci," I called out before she opened the glass door. My little sister paused and looked back over her shoulder at me. "We have to this again, !" I told her.

"You know it!," she laughed.

"Ci- Ci, I love you," I said, as she walked toward her gate. She was now inside the glass door, she met my eyes, her lips curled into a smile. Then she brought her hands to her heart pointed at me and waved goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara watched her sleeping brother as she looked at her watch, she exhaled and thought to herself, anywhere but here. Her relationship with Carlos had mostly been contemptuous at best, tremulous at worst. It wasn't like she hated her younger brother, Sara loves him but she was not sure she like him.

From the time he was born, baby Carlos turned the house upside down. At birth, he was loud, colicky, and never slept. Those beautifully dark brown eyes were always wide and alert and seemed to peer into your soul. Carlos was in a hurry to do everything early. He crawled before he was six months old, walked at ten months, said his first word at 9 months. The little ball of energy was more than a handful for the entire family to keep up with. It did not help that before Carlos was even crawling Ma`ma was pregnant with Celia.

Due to a difficult pregnancy, they all had to pitch in and help out. Celia was the most beautiful baby Sara had ever seen. She was calm, quiet, and easily entertained. At least for the first six months of her life, that's when an 18-month-old Carlos decided to make the serene baby his new best friend. He would climb into the crib to play, making Celia giggle and squeal. It was cute at first, but not at 6 A.M. in the morning while everyone was trying to sleep. When Carlos was removed from the crib, Celia would scream until he was returned or she fell back asleep. Anything Celia wanted that her fingers could not reach, Carlos would get her, whether it was baby friendly or not. As soon as she could crawl Celia was hot on her big brother's heels.

Now there were two of them getting into everything. They pulled down drapes, turned on the gas stove burner and started a fire. It was always something with those two. All four older siblings had to be on high alert to keep their youngest brother and sister under control. When the little ones got into trouble, they were all held responsible. Consequences were handed down for everyone. After a four-year-old Carlos and a three-year-old Celia crept out of the front door early one morning, Papi later installed a large deadbolt lock requiring a key to get out. Celia and Carlos had wandered several blocks over to a playground. The two were not bad children, just wild with curiosity, bubbling over with a hyperactive sense of adventure and energy. Still they were exhausting and infringed on far too much of Sara's freedom. In her mind, Carlos had always been the ring leader.

Sara was docile, obedient, and studios. She worked hard for her grades and craved more quiet time to study, the dynamic duo made this challenging. Carlos and Celia broke rules, talked back and never studied. As the two got older they were hard to keep up with. Sara had taken to tattling on the pair for even the mildest offense. If they were grounded it would make it more difficult for them to cause trouble, being around the house made it easier to keep an eye on the two. This soon caused a rift between siblings. It was Celia and Carlos against Sara and the two always stuck up for one another. Sometimes the arguments got done right vicious. At one point Sara had tried to invest more attention and time into Celia, hoping to overcome the influence Carlos had of her youngest sister. She soon realized it was hopeless, Carlos and Celia had a bond only the two of them understood.

No matter how much the pair inconvenienced the household, they were quickly forgiven. Carlos with his easy going personality and fun-loving and mischievous attitude, and Celia with that pretty face and warm spirit. Yes, those two were hard to stay mad at.

Sara really had enough of the two when she was forced to turn down a great opportunity. She had won a prestigious scholarship to attend an upscale prep boarding school senior year of high school. This would have guaranteed her a spot in an Ivy league pre-med program. Her parents quickly refused, saying that they were not comfortable with their 16-year-old daughter living so far away without them. In Sara's mind, the distance was not the problem. She knew that she was needed at home to help with the younger siblings, to keep tabs on Carlos and Celia. If it was necessary for her to stay, she would make them pay. Those two would never get way with anything while she was around.

Even though Celia was several years younger, she blossomed early, at about eleven. When the two sisters were together all eyes were drawn to the younger, this made it complicated for Sara to date. Sara was a bookworm who wore oversized clothing, glasses and hair pulled back into a severe ponytail. She was quiet, reserved, and her mind went blank when trying to speak to boys. Celia was too at ease with the opposite sex, she was giggly, and had mastered the art of flirting by age twelve.

It had taken Sara 2 weeks to work up the nerve to talk to Javier Martinez, even though he had made it clear that he had feelings for in her. They both attended the University of Delaware. Javi was dreamy, 6 "2 chiseled abs, creamy skin, light brown hair, cool blue eyes. He was Sara's first love and she thought he would be her last. No one had ever been this good to Sara before. The upper-class men helped her study, write papers and, navigate her way around the large campus. He often rescued her from having to eat the awful Rodney dining hall food by taking her out to lunch or dinner. When Sara pulled an all-nighter to study, Javi was there in the morning before class, waiting for her with fresh coffee and bagels with strawberry cream cheese. On the weekends, the two made frequent road trips to places Sara had never before been. They visited museums up and down the eastern seaboard. When the weather warmed, the two went to the beach. Javi took Sara to the Baltimore harbor and they stopped to visit the aquarium. When Javi wanted to go to New York to see a play, Sara was too embarrassed to tell him she had nothing to wear. After she had declined, he seemed to read her mind and showed up with a beautiful designer dress, and tasteful leather pumps. Javier loved to lavish Sara with gifts. His parents lived in the affluent Arlington county, Virginia. Sara had met them and they adored her. Javi was making an effort to get in good with her family as well. One Sunday when the couple had made the drive to Jersey, Carlos was behaving strangely. He was cold and distant toward Javi. The teenager's mood was dark and sullen from the moment they arrive. When Javi offered to take Carlos for a ride in his expensive sports car, he refused. As her brother looked at Javi, Sara could see hatred in Carlos's eyes, she could hear it in his tone when he spoke to and about him. At dinner, when Havi sat next to Carlos, he got up and switched chairs. Javi asked Carlos to pass him the roast potatoes, and instead Carlos dumped the rest onto his own plate. Before dinner was over Carlos picked both his plate and Javier's and announced they were going to shoot some hoops. When they returned Javi was ashen, nervous and fidgety. He wanted to leave immediately. Even at such a young age, Carlos could be scary. Javier took Sara back to her dorm before heading to his own off-campus house he shared. That was the last time Sara laid eyes on Javi, he seemed to drop off the planet. She never again saw him on campus or anywhere else.

Sara looked over at her sleeping brother with contention. No, she had no sympathy for this man.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sara …Sara, I love you, but if you keep doing that with your foot, they are going to have to extend my stay here." I Informed her.

Sara pulled her head out the fog, her eyes open wide in shock.

"You … you what?", she stammered.

"You heard me, Sara , Celia is gone now, but I feel like I lost you along time ago, and I have not Idea why It feels like at some point you just decided I was your enemy". Want to talk about it?" I ask.

She sat there, staring at me in shock, not uttering a single word.

"Look, you know I don't do this often, and this is a one shot deal. You got something to say to me Sara, something you want to ask me, now is your chance", I told her.

Still, she sat there in silence, I could see anger bubbling up in her eyes. Finally some emotion, I thought to myself.

I let out a loud grunt of frustration, "Why did you even come here if are going to be like this?", I ask. That got her attention, she launched herself out of the chair and stood over me, giving her best death stare.

"Because once again I get punished for your mess! Carlos screws up and Sara is called in to see about it. Now, I have to go home tell Ma`ma and Papi you look like a wild animal, and not their son. I have to be the one to break their heart and dry their tears", She said in a tight voice with nostrils flaring.

" Tell them I am fine Sara, why would you want to worry them? You are over reacting", I said in an attempt to calm my older sister.

"Overreacting! , she said. voice rising. You almost killed a police officer, took down half a swat team, and had a ….."

She let her sentence drop, and I finished it for her. "Emotional break?" Just a small one," I joked.

"Not funny Carlos," she growled. You look frightening, wild …. Like,…like …."

She exhaled a few times. "So you want me to lie to our parents. You know I hate doing that Carlos".

"More than hurting them, more than seeing them upset?" I countered.

She sat back down in the chair resigned.

"Sara do I scare you, is that the reason for the distance between you and me ?", I asked cautiously.

"Hell yeah, Carlos you are a scary guy!" she spat out.

"Since when?" I asked. She did not answer.

"Let's start with that night in the park when .., you saw, what you saw?" I inquired.

I noticed Sara start to tremble, as shock gripped her.

"Yeah, I saw your car pull into the lot, I kept hoping you would leave before you saw too much of what I had to do, I explained. Do you realize how loud the screaming coming from that car was? I was so afraid, there was not telling what would have happened if,… …. I Just wanted my two sisters to get home safely that night. The only thing I could do to protect both of you was to chase you away before anyone recognized you two or the car," I added.

"Had TO DO, HAD TO! It was a choice Carlos, to join, to do what you did that night, all of it. You chose that life! ", Sara raged.

"No, I didn't Sara, I wanted parties, girls, and sports. I did not choose that gang, they chose me".

"What do you mean they chose you, our parents kept us away from people like that, so how did you get involved with them?", She questioned.

" Let 's just say, a serious matter came up, and someone I love needed help out of bad situation, they did not even know they were in. To fix the problem, I needed the Latin kings help, to get their help I had to get jumped in", I told her, giving as few details as possible.

"And what happened that night, you did what you did ?", She asked.

"I don't want to go into details, but trust me, Sara, sometimes in life when people are coming for you, or the ones you love, there is only one way to put a stop to it."

She looked at me through narrowed, "Did you kill him too Javier? ", She hissed at me.

I could not believe that she would ask me this, what kind of person did she think I was?

"NO, Sara, NO! I would never do that to you. I saw how you looked at him, I know you loved him!" , I half yelled at her.

"I don't believe you, she said. You're not telling me the truth, I want to know why he left, what did you do?", She accused angrily.

"I'll admit, I had words with him the last time he was at our house, but he left on his own", I told Sara.

"About what Carlos ?" , Sara snapped.

"You don't want to know Sara, those memories you have of that relationship are pure, and I don't want to do anything to …."

"You can't Carlos, he was great, our relationship was great, what did you say to him and why?" Sara demanded.

"He had something to make right, and I strongly suggested he do it quickly before he got hurt," I told Sara.

"Was he cheating ?", she asks timidly.

"Not on you."

"What is that supposed to mean," she said.

"Sara stop, some things are better left in the past," I warned.

"I want to know. I mean it Carlos ", She insisted.

"Sit down, and I will tell you Sara", I told her quietly.

She folded herself in the chair.

"Rich boy was a trafficker," I said gently.

"A what ?", she asked.

"He was moving weight all up and down the east coast Sara" She stared at me cluelessly "He was supplying drugs to dealers," I informed Sara.

"You're lying, he had no reason to do that, his parents had money!", she exclaimed.

"Sometimes the country club gets boring, and rich boys crave a little street credit. Then the money and power become addictive," I explained.

"When, would he have had time to do this, I spent a lot of time with him, and never saw anything," She denied.

"Sara, he was doing it directly behind your back. Every road trip you made was a delivery. While the two of you were watching a play, or lounging on the beach. Someone was at his car removing the stash. Those nights when he went MIA, he was on the road moving a shipment," I told her.

"Is that why you ran him off she asked?" What did you say to him?", she said quietly.

"I did not run him away, that's not what I wanted. My intentions were to get him to make right his wrongs. Javier had gotten cocky, started skimming off the top, and not delivering the amount people paid for. He also started crossing into other people's territory. I told him he needed to make it right and stay in his own lane. If he kept playing fast and dangerous, there were some people looking for him, and they wanted to do more than talk," I said to Sara.

"What else did you tell him, did you tell him not to be with me?", Sara asked sadly.

"NO, I told him that he was better than what he was doing, you deserved better. I let him know that if he planned to keep running his business, he need to do it without you sitting next to him in the car. I said he was putting your safety and future at risk, and I did not like it. Sara, I was never your enemy, I liked seeing you happy," I exhaled.

She sat quietly for a long time, and then looked up at me and said, "oh".

"Carlos, how long are they going to keep you here ?" , she asked.

"That depends on me, I could go back to prison, or I could do another mission for the government", I said flatly.

"I don't understand", She said.

"As soon as they know for sure that I can be trusted not to blow up innocent civilians, and follow orders they will release me for another classified mission. If I choose to participate, when I come back, that mess over in the UK has nothing to do with me, it never happened. I get to walk back into my life, whatever that is. If not, then it's back to the state pen", I told Sara.

"So when and how long do you think it will be before you are fit for the mission?" Sara asked nervously.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not going."

"What do you mean?" You would rather go back to prison?" she shrieked in an alarmed voice.

"Look, Sara , I don't expect you to understand, but my heart is just not in it anymore. After the mission, what do I have to come home to. Tank and Bobby are gone. Lester and I, well that's complicated. Babe is hiding from me and she took Angel with her. I seriously doubt Rachel is going to let me spend any more time with Julie. I am never going to hear Ci - Ci laugh again. Damn, I miss that girl," I said feeling my throat tighten. "There is nothing left for me, no reason to fight to stay alive while I am out there to make it back. If I were to go, I am afraid this could turn in to a suicide mission", I explained.

I watched hear eyes, I could see her brain moving, gears in motion trying to find something to say. When she could not, she grabbed my hand and held tight, then kissed it. We sat there for awhile like that , and then I ask her a question.

"Sara, do me a favor, when you get back home, go have some fun doing do something new. Something wild, dance barefoot in the rain or skinny dip".

She looked at me and did something she rarely did. She laughed a full out belly laugh. It was beautiful, not quite as beautiful as Celia laugh, but still music to my ears.

I reached out and pushed a lock of hair from her eyes. Looking intensely into her eyes I said: " Sara you have never and will never, have a reason to be afraid of me, I love you and there is nothing on earth I won't do to protect the people I love." I press a kiss onto her cheeks and rested my head on hers.

The door opened and a uniformed officer stepped in, "times up ma'am", he announced. She let go of my hand, said goodbye, and walked out of the room.

The entire trip back to the tarmac Sara's brain was on overload trying to process the things her younger brother had told her. She thought about the I love you part, him telling her he had nothing, and no one to come home to. Most of all she thought about how she had never seen her brother so vulnerable before. Then she remembers what he had said about getting someone out of trouble he loved, at first, she thought meant Celia. Celia always new when she was in trouble, she was street smart, unlike Sara. Then, the weight of his word took hold, "sometimes in life when people are coming for you or the ones you love, there is only one way to put a stop to it." The person he was talking about was her, Carlos had joined a gang to protect her. Had he also killed for her? Sara stepped out of the jeep and walked toward the plane. Her legs suddenly stopped supporting her body and she went down to the pavement in a heap. She made no attempt to get up as her body was consumed by uncontrollable sobs.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't drink, smoke, or use narcotics. During my years in Trenton, my addition of choice had been Stephanie Michelle Plum. Nothing could have prepared me for the withdraw that would come along with going cold turkey without her. So when I saw her on the streets that night in Newark on the way to the airport, I felt like a junkie who had just had a fix dropped in his lap. I had felt so empty ever since I had pushed her out of my life. Something about her soothed me. Keeping my old phone active had become a priority, just so I could listen to old voicemails she had left. The calm that washed over me when I would hear her voice, helped me to preserve my sanity after difficult missions. Missions I took back to back, so I would not have to think about her. Now she was here in my presence and barely speaking above a whisper to me, looking for an exit. This was me, Ranger, her Batman. I was relieved to see Babe. I didn't care what had brought her to this low point in her life. Just like she never judged me, I did not plan to judge her. For years, I had been her sounding board when she needed to talk. After all those late nights in her apartment, now she wanted to shut me out. I was hurt and angry, part of me wanted to punish her for shattering my fantasy. She was supposed to jump into my lap, happy to see me and eager to catch up. I wanted her to put her head on my chest and confide in me again. I had suffered and it was clear that she had been suffering, I needed to help her make it better like I had always done. We were supposed to spend the night in each other arms, her talking, me drying her tears. I wanted to explain how wrong I had been for stringing her along in the past, and then pushing her out of my life without so much as a goodbye. She needed to know that I loved her and that I planned to keep her in my heart and life forever. We were going to spend the morning making love, and then I would rescue her from whatever this life was that she had been forced to endure. But, like I said that was my fantasy, the reality was that she was not glad to see me, she was humiliated. I couldn't or wouldn't see it. I did not plan to hurt her or add to the humiliation, but that's what I did. At some point I wanted her to scream at me, to slap me or to simply say no! I was waiting for that feisty nonsense Jersey girl to come out and tell me where to go. My Babe was in there somewhere, my Babe was not a whore. I was going to punish that whore until she found my Babe. I was going to take out all the hurt and frustrations I had been feeling for last two years on this whore. Yeah I know, my head had to up my ass to think that made any since. After all the damage I had done to her heart by toying with her for years, I had just made it worse.

When I brought her down to Miami, everyone thought it was out of guilt, but I was hoping to bring my Babe back to herself. I would not admit it at that time, not even to myself. I just kept saying I felt responsible for the state she was in, and that the baby needed my help. The fact is, that even though those things were true, I was hoping to get my Babe back. When things became far more complicated than I ever expected, there were times wanted to throw my hand and walk away. The only thing that kept me from doing just that was Angel. That little girl stole my heart. I loved everything about that beautiful baby. She was my second chance, I was going to get back all the things I had missed with Julie. Waking up with her little head pressed to my chest was wonderful. The way she got excited as she ate, and watching her little hands twirl, and her feet dance, made my heart skip a beat. Angel had made me, the dark, cool, mysterious big bad Ranger, go all soft, warm and fuzzy inside.

Babe had been so hot and cold. So many various personalities, I could never be sure who she was, or what she was going to do. When she woke up after that death leap she took off the bridge, I finally recognized some of the person I had known and loved. I wanted to hold on to what was left of that person. I could not wait to do what I should have done years ago, marry her and make her mine. There was no need to waste any more time, I was in a hurry to be a complete family. I had to do this before her personality flipped again and she did something else that was crazy.

When Stephanie work up from that seizure, I was scared as hell. This new person had me shook. She was cagey and had a wild energy, I was not sure I could trust the new Stephanie. The doctors were pissing me off, they could not seem to make her whole again. It was time for me to take charge. The plan was to break her down by any means necessary, to shock or scare her into compliance, and then when that was complete. I could start to help her rebuild her former self. No one has to tell me how flawed and twisted all of this was. You know what they say about hindsight. I hate what I did to her. I don't understand how my mind could have become so deranged and cruel, I would never beat a woman with my fist, how in the world could I use my dick as a weapon. Why couldn't I see that I was beating her down with my actions and words? Babe was strong, though , she never broke, instead she flipped my plan on me. I sent her running as far and as fast as possible. What hurts the most is not that fact that I lost her once again, her and Angel, but what I put her through what I took from her. I hope she can feel safe and learn to trust again. My wish for her is that she can forget the hell I put her, through, and she is not haunted by memories. I hope she can forgive me, not for myself, but so her hate for me does not poison her. I had been her Mentor, friend, lover, hero, husband and worst of all, her abuser and tormentor. We had shared some amazing times together in Trenton, the kind of memories you put away and pull out when you need something to smile about. Now I had robbed her of those too, there was no way she could look back at anything that had to do with me and smile. I had only wanted to love her, to hold on to her forever, and keep her close to me. Instead, I had crushed her under my grasp, leaving her emotion scared and battered. The animals that did those things deserved the cell where I sat right now. I had imprisoned Babe during her time in Miami, now it was my turn.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, someone had come to see me at the prison. This time, I was escorted to the visitors room. I sat in a chair and looked through the glass. On the opposite side, Frank and Zoe stared back. I could see from the tension in Frank's body and Zoe's nervous fidgeting, that this was not just a social visit.

"Report" I barked.

Frank put his head down and ran his hand back over his neck.

"Is it Ma`ma , Papi are they alright"? I ask.

Frank shook his head yes but refused to make eye contract with me. Zoe pried the phone from his hands.

"Uncle Carlos," she said in a shaky voice. "Julie is missing."

"What do you mean missing?" , I said suppressing my emotions.

"She ran away a few weeks ago, after winter formal she never came home" Zoe answered.

"What the hell are you telling me, Zoe? Julie is a good girl she does not run away !", I said unable to keep the edge from my voice.

"Julie was dropped off at the dance. A half hour into it, she walked out the door and got into a car with someone. No one knew anything was wrong until it was time for her to be picked up and she was nowhere to be found. The school thought she had left with a parent", Zoe informed me.

Frank took the phone from Zoe.

"We have been in contact with the police, but she is a runaway, there are so many, it is not much they can do. I am using all the Rangeman resources I can, but"….

"But what ?", I roared. My composure was slipping, and I was not doing a good job of hiding it.

"Most of the personnel working for Rangeman now have more military Intel than street. You were the one who reached out and kept your ear to the street", Frank explained.

"How do you know she left on her own and someone is not keeping her?", I snapped.

Frank looked at me and then at Zoe she took the phone again and started to talk.

"Uncle Carlos, why have you been sending her letters back unopened ?", she asked in a cautious tone.

" What does that have to do with anything?",I said, her question catching me off guard.

"She misses you, Julie has not been herself since you have been here. That happy, hyper little girl has disappeared. She dropped off the soccer and track team, and her grades are not great. I tried to talk to her, but all she wants is you. She has been hoping you would write her back", Zoe said with tears in her eyes.

"I was not trying to hurt her, I just did not want her worrying about me. She is a teenage girl in her first year of high school. She should be off with her friends at the mall, playing with makeup, going to slumber parties, not wasting her time writing letters to jailhouse daddy. I thought if they got sent back, she would think they just never made it. Eventually, she would stop writing and lean on her mother and stepfather", I said.

"Rachael's Pregnant with twins. Between the doctors appointments, and planning for the babies and her other two kids, she has not made much time for Julie. The relationship with her stepfather has not been great either lately. He is not happy with the change in Julie, or her attachment to you. He told her to snap out of it and to stop stressing Rachael out. He acts like she is just being a spoiled jealous brat, but she is hurting, and does not know how to handle it". Zoe said with sadness dripping from her voice.

"Thanks for trying to be there for her Zoe, let me talk to Frank", I said.

"Did you check with her friends", I inquired?

.

"Yes, but they all say that lately Julie has been running in a new circle, they don't know much about".

"What about her social media, did you check that ?" , I said.

"Rachel does not allow her to have social media, so there was nothing to check", Frank answered.

"Every teenager is on social media! Get a hold of Hector and have him do a search. Then get him to hack her laptop, cell phone, tablet and Rachael's family desktop." When he gets the Intel send him here to report to me, understand Frank." , I ordered.

"He stared at me blankly for a moment, and then nodded."

"Tell Zoe to Call Stephanie, and let her know Julie is missing. If by some chance she managed to make it all the way to Seattle. Tell Steph she should hold on to her. If Rachael and her hubby don't have time to deal with Julie, Babe will, she loves her."

The mention of her name was enough to cool my temper slightly, and I apologized to Frank.

"Look, man, this is stressful, and I am worried, I 'm not trying to take it out on you. Thanks for coming to tell me and doing everything you can."

When I was taken back to my cell, I decided to do something I had not done since I had been locked down, use my rec time and go to the prison gym. My lean muscular body was kept in tip top shape with calisthenics I normally did in my today I felt the need to burn off this nervous energy. The thought of my little girl out there on the streets alone had me on fire.

I paced my small cell until the guard called rec time, and opened my door. Surprise registered on his face when I stepped out and got in line to go to the gym. The gym was nothing special, a few sets of free weights, a couple of speed bags, 5 bench presses, sit up boards, and a heavy bag. By habit, I scoped out the room, only one way in and out, four guards. Two sat on a wood bench talking and keeping watch, one by the door not paying attention, most likely on the take, and one more doing the same. There was a group of guys on the press, overly buff and showing off. I noticed a skinny kid on the speed bag, he was thugged out, and nervousness poured off him like sweat. He rolled his sleeves to reveal a tattoo of a gold crown with black L and K inside. I kept my attention on him while I hit the heavy bag. Out of the corner of my, I noticed one of the big guys from the bench press was creeping up behind the kid on the speed bag. He pulled something from his, and before he had the chance to shank him, I had taken him off his feet with a sweeper kick. I was back on my feet looking down at him.

"Not nice to pick on people so much smaller than you" I warned in a low threatening tone.

Big dude got up, nodded, and put the shank back in his kid's eyes were full of shock.

"Thanks, man", he stammered.

I walked back over to the heavy bag trying to work out my frustration. So many emotions were swirling around in my head, mostly I felt helpless. I looked back at the skinny kid and the tattoo on his arm. Then I made up my mind, for the second time in my life I was going to go there again to rescue someone that I loved.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat down on the bench and locked eyes with the skinny kid, and motioned for him to sit down next to me. His eyes darted around nervously, and then reluctantly he came over to sit next to me.

"Yo kid you got legs on the outside?" I asked.

He eyed me suspiciously, "naw man, how I know you ain't no trick?", he whispered as he tried to leave.

I pressed my hand down his on shoulder and forced him back on the bench. I saw fear in the kids eyes. That was not what I was looking for. I elbowed him in the ribs to make him look down, then I threw up the three point crown with my hands. A slow knowing smile came to his lips. He extended me his hand and gave a complicated handshake.

"Ernesto," he said. So you wear the crown man black and gold ?"

" Been off my head for a long time now, but you know how it is, once LK always".

"What they call you back then man?", he asked excitedly.

" Diabolito", I answered.

"So what you need man ?" he asked.

"You got legs on the outside, one the streets?" I said.

"Kings got legs everywhere, you know that", he boasted.

"My daughter, she is missing, ran away. I know she is out there on the street somewhere, and I need the streets to find her. She was raised like a princess. Julie has to be in over her head, and if anyone hurts her," I stopped talking and shook my head.

"That is easy after chow time come see me in the Rec area, I'll being playing chess with some of the family. Bring a picture of your little girl", Ernesto told me.

I took the only picture of Julie from the wall and place it into my shirt pocket. I found Ernesto with the rest of the kings. They were over in a dim corner playing chess. A large guy gave me a nod and point to the empty chair next to him.

"Sup man, I checked you out, put in a call. You a G from way back, banged hard for a minute, before you Joined uncle Sam's gang. Ernesto tells me your shortly went missing". You got any place, in particular, we should start looking, where does she hang?", the man ask.

"That's just it, she has been running in a different circle since I have been away," I said.

Cortez discreetly pulled out a Smartphone, then placed it in my hand.

"Go back to your cell and talk to your baby mama, see if she knows anything", He said, in a hushed tone.

I slid the cell phone into my pocket, went back to my cell, sat on the bed and called Rachel.

"Hello, who is this?", she asked.

"It's me ,Carlos."

"How are you calling me from.."

"Don't worry about that Rachael, have you heard anything from Julie?" I said cutting her off mid-sentence.

"No, we are going to let the police do their job. There is not much anyone can do if she does not want to be found," Rachael replied in an annoyed voice.

"I am going to ignore your I don't give a shit attitude and blame it on your pregnancy hormones because I know you have to be just as worried about our daughter as I am", I told Rachel hoping I had kept the edge from my voice.

"Look, Carlos, I don't need parenting advice from you, Julies has been a pain in the ass for the past few months. I don't know what happened to my sweet little girl, but this is a new person I don't know. Sara said you were a wild teen, maybe she is turning into you", Rachael complained.

"Or maybe she is a scared, hurt little girl, who could benefit from some more attention, or maybe even therapy", I growled low.

"I am planning for two babies, I have a career and a husband and my other kids, I don't have time to indulge her antics. She is hanging out with a bad crowd and I don't want that around my babies or other kids."

"Who are these people, do you have any names?", I asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, it just needs to stop. My husband has had enough! ", Rachael snapped.

"Is he the problem Rachael, the reason you suddenly can't be bothered to care about our child anymore. Guess he is not losing any sleeping knowing my little girl is out there on the street somewhere and his twins are safely protected in your womb," I replied.

" Screw you, Carlos, you have no idea much it hurts him to see Julie crying for you when he is the one who has been there for her every day," Rachel argued.

"Rachael, I am going to get off the phone now, before I lose my temper, and you start crying," I said as I hung up"

I paced my cell as I clenched my fist trying to calm my anger. Rachael was such a loving and caring mother, now it was like Julie was in the way. I had to find my little girl and quick.

I dialed Hector and hoped he picked up.

"Sup boss," he answered.

"How did you know it was me?" I ask.

"The cell phone you are calling from is pinging from a tower near your location and the IP address from the mobile hotspot on the phone has synced into the Prison WiFi," Hector explained.

"Impressive," I said. Now, what can you tell me about my little girl? "

"She is active on social media, she has an Instagram, Kik and Tumblr, no Facebook." Her boyfriend is … he's 19. The girls she is hanging out with look like a bunch of T.H.O.T.s".

Clark Kent is what the call the kid, and he post pics of money , weed ,and weapons all over his social media pages. He calls Julie L.L. cause she is his Lois Lane. He is low level, but working his way up. Wherever he is, Julie is with him. There has been no activity from her phone," Hector reported.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah boss, Rachael enrolled Julie in a teen boot camp program called Morning Wilderness Mountain in Colorado for the next eighteen months. It's like a baby boot camp, supposedly, but I found some bad Intel on them. This company has paid out large settlements to cover up sex abuse, there even evidence of students who have been murdered at the camp. They have convicted felons on their payroll, and while they claim to be based on military principal, they don't have a single veteran on employed with the boot camp."

"Rachel and her husband have sold their house and bought another one in Orlando. The move in date is next week," Hector Reported.

"Are you still coming down ?" I asked.

"If you need me to Boss," he replied.

"Call Stephanie, tell her what's up with Julie. She will agree to take Julie. When she does, explain to her that you will be bringing Julie to Seattle. Assure Stephanie that I am still locked up, and have no intention of bothering her, this about Julie. Babe has a soft spot for my little girl. She won't let me get in the way of her helping Julie."

"I am going to have someone retrieve her, and when they do, I need you take her right away. Call Manny, my accountant, and have him wire you what you need from one of my offshore accounts, I owe you big for this one Hector," I said before hanging up.


	11. Chapter 11

I went back to find Cortez. He was still sitting with a few more young guys , they looked like they should be finding a prom date instead of doing time. He introduced the young men to me.

"They ain't been off the streets long , and they probably know some of the people your daughter is hanging with", Cortez explained.

"I found out that she is hooked up with a guy that calls himself Clark Kent , and that she sticks pretty close to him", I told Cortez.

The name was received with mild laughter and some nods of recognition.

"Your shorty must be some pretty high caliber stock. Kent got crazy high standards , being a dime ain't enough , he likes those thinking types. You know nerdy chicks. He don't got no time for T.H.O.T.s" , a young kid named Rafa blurted out.

I kept my expression neutral , but Cortez sent him a deadly glare.

"My bad man, I was just saying, no disrespect , I'ts just that she got a to be a real bad bitch to roll with Clark Kent. I mean ...I'ma stop talking now, please don't hurt me I'm sorry" , Rafa said.

"Why do they call him Clark Kent ?", I ask.

"Cause man , he looks like a straight up Lame, but he got heart. That kid, he look more like a college student than a criminal. He is under cover, just like super man , only he is on the wrong side of the law. Dude is not afraid of nothing , I am not sure if he hard, or half crazy. He is always strapped, and on his hustle. The mans real cool, laid back until you piss him off. He don't get caught up in no street drama neither, just conducts his business and keeps it moving", another kid told us.

"Clark started out a corner boy look out , moved his way up to selling dime bags. Then he took the money, and flipped it in to gun running. I hear he is getting out of that , cause he got a new thing he on is to. Supposed to be some type of Brainiac genius hacker." He is moving his enterprise to white collar crimes now. You know that new EMV credit card system , he has found away around them and the system they work on. I hear he has been cloning fake cards", Rafa finished.

"A few of the kings around here , just got locked down, came in off the streets about a week ago. They know some people who know your daughter , they are familiar with who she has been hanging out with. These girls are gang groupies , so the plan is to have some of the queens lure them in. When they get close to her friends, we can arrange a meet up, and have them bring Julie along, Cortez said as he laid out the plan to me. You have to be patient , it could take a couple of days to work everything out , but you trust me, were going to bring your little girl home."

I nodded silently and thanked Cortez. I hoped my nervousness did not show though. This was the first time that not only did I have to let someone else come up with the plan, but I also had to sit on the sideline wait. I had no control of the situation, and that fact sent emotions coursing though my veins. Rage, frustration , guilt all surged though my blood. I paced back and fourth in my cell, then took off my shirt and dropped down to do some push ups. After a thousand, I moved on to sit ups , next I got up and started to shadow box. My body finally gave out and I was drenched in sweat. I sat down on the cot, but I did not sleep that night or the next.

* * *

It was Rec time and I was in the gym going crazy on the speed bag. Rafa came in and stood next to me,

"Any news?", I ask.

"Yeah man, we got her , things did not go as planned but she is safe."

"What does that mean, things did not go as planned?", I ask tightly trying to stay calm.

"Relax man she is safe , we were not able to sit back and wait for her to come to us. Turns out she was not in Miami , and we had to go retrieve her from Daytona", he said carefully.

I could tell he was holding something back and I did not like it.

"Be straight with me man", I warned quickly losing patients.

"We got word that Clark had one last shipment to make good on. According to the streets, a snitch had put the feds on him. So that meant he was headed towards a federal raid with your girl in the car. We rolled down there, and when we spotted the jeep they were riding in , we made our move. After blocking him in, someone snatched her out of the vehicle and took off with her", Rafa explained.

"And" ,I said. I could tell Rafa was still hold something back.

"Her man he is crazy! I mean ape shit crazy! He pulled an AK -47 from under the seat chased down the SUV on foot and then jumped onto the hood. They said dude was yelling "Give me back my Louise Lane !". The kings were able to get him under control , now he is hog tied in the back another vehicle. Both are on their way back to Miami as we speak. He just left his ride in the middle of traffic , with a trunk full of weapons, to chase her down. But hey, his lose is an LK gain , he just dropped a whole lot of fire power right in our laps", Rafa Laughed.

Rafa leaned in and slid the smart phone I had used a few days ago into my shirt pocket.

"Speed dial number 3 in about two hours, and someone will put your girl on the phone, them know you are Diabolito."

I went back to my cell and paced for what seemed like forever. Cortez came by and called for me.

"Come on Diabolito , let's go play some chess , it will make the time go by quicker", he said to me.

I followed him and we set up the board.

"I know how you feel , I have two girls of my own, I can't say that I would be handling it as well as you." Cortez said

"Kids, they make you see things in a different way", I commented.

"This the first time she has ever done something like this?", he ask.

"Yeah, Julie never gives us any trouble , all around good girl", I said.

"It's because your locked down , she is acting out. People don't realize how hard it is for kids. All of a sudden they are without a parent, and everything is different. When kids have parents pass away or get divorced or deployed by the military people offer help , comfort, therapy, something. For a kid with a parent that is on the cell block , there is no sympathy , they get labeled as potential problems. Make sure you get her some help man", Cortez urged.

* * *

I walked back to my cell then, I picked up the phone and hit number 3 on the speed dial.

"Hola , soy yo Diabolito. , Por favor, puede hablar con Julie"

"Julie , Julie, Ah, sí es ella. La bella niña con las sucias boca"

I heard the woman on the other end of the phone open a door ,then my little girls voice could be heard in a near hysterical tone. She let out a string of expletives both in Spanish and English that I had no idea she even knew.

"Who is this and what the hell do you want"? Julie said with an icy edge to her voice

"¿Se utiliza la sucia boca para besar a tu padre " I ask

I heard silence on the other end of the phone for a few minutes followed by soft sobbs

"Don't cry daddy's girl it is going all be okay now"

"I'm scared Daddy I am so scared" she sobbed into the phone"

 _At that moment my heart broke , my little girl was scared and I was not there to comfort her. The sound of her crying pulled at my soul and guilt washed over me. This was becoming a pattern in my life , letting down the ladies I was supposed to be protecting._

"There is no need to be , those people your are with , they came to help you , you're safe with them. I needed to get you back in Miami, you can't go running the streets, it's not safe. I had them looking everywhere for you. What were you thinking running away like that? Do you know how worried about you I was , you can't do that to your old man kid". I told Julie softly

 _Anger burned though my chest when I thought about how calm Rachel had been. She was not the least bit worried about what could happen to an innocent young girl on the streets . If the kings had not found Julie before Clark drove into that set up, she would have been locked up in Juvi facing charges right along with him._

"I'm sorry, but I could not stay there anymore , I miss you so much, and I felt so alone without you" I tried to talk to mom about it, but she doesn't care. All she worry's about is me hurting Ron's feeling , and him thinking I love you more than him. Now Ron's mad at me, he told me not to call him dad anymore , that I could only claim one father and I had chosen you."

 _It was a good thing that I was already locked up , because if I were out I would be on my way to see Ron, and those twins would be growing up without a father. What kind of sick insecure prick makes a child chose between two parents. How do you love a child for that many years , and then say the hell with it I'm done? Telling her not to call him dad , that is some cruel shit._

"I'm sorry he hurt you baby , but it's alright, you always have me." I reassured her.

"I hate my school and my so called friends. They talk behind my back because mom told everyone that you were arrested, and how glad she is that your marriage was so short. They think I don't know ,they smile in my face, and then whisper behind my back. Not just the kids , my teachers too. I don't want to hang out with those people anymore, and I did not want to go to that dance, but mom made me. It took about 30 seconds before the rumor mill started , and jerks I did not even know came up to me and began asking me stupid questions", Julie complained.

"I told mom I did not want to go to that private school anymore , and she said to get over it. I know I'm messing up, failing classes, ditching school , but I am miserable , and no one cares. Why should I try to be good. If I am, it is never good enough , and If I step out of line , It's the end of the world , I can't win with them. You know she had me drugged tested. Even though I told her I was not having sex , she took me to a GYN ,and had me shot up with depro-provera . Having to take off my clothes in front of a stranger ,and let someone look down _there,_ the whole thing was so humiliating. I'm not having sex , I told her that, she won't listen. Yes I sneak out , I know its wrong , but I can't breath in that house. They said I was a bad seed they did not want around the rest of the kid especially their new babies", Julie Sobbed.

 _Her last statement made me sick , what kind of monster drags a 14 year old girl to a GYN and forces her on birth control. I had to remain silent because , if I spoke ,Julie might think the fury in my voice was directed at her. Drug testing, come on Rachel, get your head out of your ass . She might be testing her boundaries , but Julie was still a good kid, just a scared, lonely, hurt kid ._

"I miss you so much daddy, So much. You get me , you don't care if I am hyper and can't keep still. If I want to get up and run at 5:00 AM you come, your right there next to me. It does not bother you when I chatter on endlessly or ask a million questions. I miss your hugs the most , the way they make me feel warm , safe , and like the most loved person in the world. I miss being able to pick up the phone and call you, to talk about nothing. When something cool happens , I want to talk to you ,tell you about it, and then I remember you are not around. You are not at the finish line when I win a track meet or score a soccer goal. It wasn't fun anymore , the sports. I was the only freshman to make varsity , and I just could not get excited about it. I just miss you, just being with you" she said sadly.

 _She had no idea had badly I was missing her too. She was my girl , and even though I had been absent from her life, it amazed me to see how much alike the two of us are. There are so many things in her life I was not able to be a part of. It seemed unfair for our relationship to flourish only for this to happen. I could hear Julie sobbing hard and hiccuping ,she could barely catch her breath. It was tearing me apart inside. My heat felt like it had stopped, my breath was caught in my throat. The only thing I wanted to right now is pull my daughter into my arm and tell her I was going to be there for her , it was going to be all right , and that's she could count on me. How could I, when I was behind bars, sending her to Stephanie was the best I could do._

For now ,all I could do was whisper soothing things in to her ear and listen to her.

When she finally settled, and was all cried out she said "You don't know how good it feels to hear your voice daddy. Please don't make me go back there , I don't think they love me anymore", Julie quietly whispered.

"I love Julie ,and you are never going back there again. My friend Hector is coming to get, then he is going to take you to Stephanie to live until we figure this all out", I told Julie.

"Really daddy?", she said sleepily.

"Really Jewels, now get some rest I love you", I said as we ended the call.

* * *

I took a few deep breaths and dialed Hector , hoping like hell I did not just lie to my little girl.

"Hey boss", he said picking on the first ring.

"Where are you? ", I ask.

"Airport"

"Did you talk to Stephanie?", I ask.

"Yes she said no problem, and that she wants to talk to you."

"NO , I would rather not, too much bad blood between the two of us. Find out what she needs and then let me know. She called me dark and jaded, so it best if she just forgets about me. I have caused her too much pain, no need to contact me directly, we can use Sara as ago between." I ranted

"But boss", hector interrupted.

"I mean it Hector, I won't put her in another uncomfortable position, tell her not to feel obligated to deal with me. I don't want or need to talk to her", I insisted.

"Ranger!" Hector said cutting me off.

"Let him blow hot air Hector, he always thinks he knows what best for everyone"!

 _That voice , no, it could not be_

"Steph" ?

"Who else ?", she said not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.


	12. Chapter 12

"What are you doing here Stephanie?"

"You used to be happy to hear from me Ranger," She said.

There was an oddly playful tone to her voice. No way, couldn't be I told myself.

"I am Ba., Stephanie," I quickly corrected myself because I had no right to call her my Babe anymore.

"The plan was for Hector to bring Julie to you, so you did not have to be inconvenienced. We had it covered Ba. Steph," I explained.

"What's wrong Ranger, are you angry because we deviated from your instructions? Because you know what's best for everyone right. Look how well that has worked out for everyone involved in the past."

"Ouch, that stung, damn Babe."

"Look, I agreed to do this, but you have to understand, you are not calling the shots here. Get out of the driver's seat, and hand over the keys," Stephanie told me.

"I got it," I quietly said.

"Boss?" Hectors asked, his voice was full of questions.

"Not your turn to talk Hector," Stephanie said playfully. Then I heard Hector let out a soft chuckle.

"You see Ranger, as soon as Hector called me to let me know what was happening, I was on the next flight down to Miami. There were some details you overlooked, and I would not want myself or Hector to be unwittingly involved in a kidnapping."

"No esto sería no ser una cosa buena," Hector said.

"Then, there are those little things, like school and medical records. It is a good thing I have been here taking care of those tiny details. Rachel signed over temporary custody to me, and we will revisit the agreement in another year. Although, I don't think anything will change. Now I have the legal rights to register her in school and make medical decisions for Julie. I am sure Hector appreciates not having to make those things happen."

"Sí es cierto"

"Julie has never met Hector, and he can be one scary little shit before you get to know him, no offence Hector, you know I love you."

"Está bien me dicen algo que no sé ," Hector laughed.

"I am coming to see you," she said. "So be ready to talk," Stephanie told me in a no-nonsense manner.

"Understood," I sighed, then I gave Hector the address that Rafa had left with the phone so they could go get Julie.

"Stephanie, don't bring Julie with you, please. No child deserves to see their father from behind glass and to be forced to talk over a dirty phone," I said.

"Okay Ranger, I understand, I won't. I get it, I really do," Stephanie said with sadness clouding her voice.

Then we ended the call.

I sat there in my cell and thought about what she had said. Did I always think I knew what was best for everyone? How long had I been making poor decisions for other people? I searched through past events. The first ones that came to mind were all of the times I had messed up with Stephanie, sending her back to Morelli, cutting her off after what happened to Bobby, and I don't even want to think about all the ways I messed up with her here in Miami. Then there was that awful decision I made about London and my choice to stay behind. My heart fluttered when I tried to shake the memory of that last mission that had gone horribly wrong and had haunted me ever since.

Sitting across from me, behind the glass was still the most beautiful woman I had ever known. Yet something in me would not allow myself to make eye contact with Stephanie. I stared at the phone, the desk, the floor everywhere but at her.

"Ranger", she said.

"Yeah, Stephanie?"

"How are you?", she said.

I was taken back by her concern. I did not know why she would even care, after everything I had put her through. I did not deserve anything from her. Guilt and shame clung to me like a humid Trenton night.

"Ranger, she said, I ask you a question, how are you?"

"I have a better question," I said. "How are you, Stephanie?", I asked resisting the urge to call her Babe.

"Dodging the question?" , she said raising an eyebrow with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I'm actually really good Ranger, for the first time in a long time", Stephanie said in a sincere voice.

"What about Angel, I bet she is walking and talking by now, is she good?", I asked, allowing myself to feel a brief moment of happiness while talking about our little girl.

"Yes, all of those things, Angel is great, but how are you Ranger ?"

"I'm sorry, I am so so sorry about everything !", I blurted out.

"We don't need to talk about those things right now Ranger", She said gently.

Why didn't this woman hate me? Why wasn't she shooting me dagger through her eyes or telling me what a monster I had been? I was waiting for her to unleash some pinned up anger on me, It was what I deserved.

"Ranger, if I am going to take Julie, we need to be able to communicate, I don't want you to keep ignoring her, she needs you."

"How can I be there for her Stephanie if I am here. What kind of father can I be behind bars?", I said.

"I talked to Sara, as a matter of fact, she insisted I stay with her, me and Hector", Stephanie said.

"Hector too, even after she met him", I confirmed.

"Yeah, she is a bit different than I remember," Stephanie laughed.

"How is my Jewels?," I ask.

"She is on the mend, and very glad to see me. Your little girl has grown quite bit since the last time I saw her. I think by next summer, she will be almost as tall as me. She has purple ombre streaks in her hair, and a nose stud", She beamed as she talked about Julie.

"When are you headed back?", I ask.

"In a few more days, we are going to spend some time with your family. And Julie would like to spend some time with her boyfriend before she moves".

"Boyfriend," I said shaking my head. "She is far too young for that," I complained.

"Spoken like a true daddy," Steph mused.

"Don't worry, Uncle Hector had a talk with him, and he cares for Julie very deeply and he is very respectful. The young man understands that Julie is only fourteen, and should only be engaging in age appropriate activities. Hector also told him, that he needs to clean up his act, get a legitimate job, enlist, or go to college because his niece is not allowed to date criminals."

"He had a talk with Hector and did not run away screaming?", I joked.

"Yeah, the kid does not scare easily, They are going to the movies tonight, and uncle Hector is chaperoning because fourteen-year-old girls do not go out on dates with older guys alone," Stephanie said, quoting Hector's statement.

"Gotta love uncle Hector," I said.

"What's this guy like?" "Is he Cuban ?", I ask.

" Dominican. Your daughter has daddy issues", Stephanie laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?", I inquired.

"Julie is dating a superhero, instead of Batman, she is dating Superman", Babe told me.

"I wish I knew what you were like at that age, because I have a strong feeling, that it was not too different than who Clark is. He is a lot like you Ranger, and I can see why she was attracted to him. I can tell that it is hurting him for her to be moving so far away, but he is happy that she is going into a loving environment , and will be with her little sister. ", Stephanie explained.

"Ranger you distracted me, as I was saying, I talked to Sara, and she said you have a way out of here. You don't have to stay behind bars if you don't want too."

"I earned my cell, I told her, hurt some people I cared a lot about, and I'm responsible for the death of people I should have been looking out for. I behaved like an animal with you. I'll take the cage, I earned it", I told Stephanie.

"Ranger you have to stop this, make peace with what happened, and move on because I have. At least, think about it, because your daughter would really love to have you in her life," Stephanie said in an almost pleading voice.

"Just take care of her Stephanie. Thank you so much, I can never repay you for this," I said.

"Ranger you don't owe me anything for taking care of Julie, I love her. If you remember over the years, I have run up quite a tab. You have saved my life, both figuratively and literally, more times than I can count, and sometimes I forgot to thank you. Even though the last time …., well things were not great the way we left them. But once again, you did rescue me and Angel, and for that I am grateful. I'm grateful that you trust me with your daughter, and maybe, just, maybe one day, I can learn to trust you again, someday. Remember what you told me, there is no tab, and there is no price for what we give each other, not ever, not finical, not emotional."

"I thought you wanted to forget about me, and our time together, you can't do that with me on the street", I reminded her.

"Stephanie groaned loudly, you don't listen, you just don't. I am not going to have this conversation with you right here, right now."

"Ranger," she said finally noticing that I had not looked at her since I sat down" Look at me!" she demanded.

I brought my gaze up to those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"How are you ?", she asked yet again.

I continued to look her in the eyes and exhaled a breath that had been trapped in my throat. I knew I could not lie to her.

"I have been better," I admitted to both her and myself.

She nodded slowly and then I saw tears in her eyes that she was willing not to roll down her cheeks.

Time was up "Until the next time Ranger," she said and she quickly got up walked out of the door.

After my visit with Babe, my mood was off. I felt drained and restless all at the same time, this woman had perplexed me. Months ago I had crushed her spirit sending her fleeing in the opposite directions as fast as could get away from me. Now today, she had taken time out to see me, to talk to me. She wanted to know how I was doing, really cared. It was not just a question, but genuine concern.

Cortez walked into my open cell and sat down on my cot next to me.

"How's your girl ?" he asked.

"She is good man, really good thanks to you, what do I owe you ?", I ask sincerely grateful to this man who had organized a rescue for my daughter.

"An honest conversation with me, a man who is older and wiser than yourself," Cortez said, with his intelligent eyes peering into my soul. "Don't worry it will stay between us."

I was taken back by his answer and then I just nodded.

"You know I have a son about your age. I became a father at Sixteen for the first time. I have been in and out of prison his whole life. Being a King is what I do best and it's all I know. It has cost me a lot and my family too. Now I am in for good, I get the privilege of running the business through the prison. There is not anything I need or want that I can not get in her, except time with the people I love. My mija , she got married last month and my son had to give her away. I have never had the chance to hold two of my grandchildren. This is not a life that a man like you should be living. I know who you are and what you are capable of. You sitting her in a cell. is as much of waste as pouring crude oil into the ocean by the barrel. I Know you have friends that can get you out of here, phone calls you can make, favors you can call in. Why are you still sitting in this prison, what are you afraid of ?". Cortez ask.

"I am not afraid of anything", I replied.

"Mentiroso ! " he laughed "Only kind of man who is not afraid of anything is a damn fool and we both know you are no fool."

"Now I said an honest conversation is what I am charging if you can't do that then my price goes up."

"What are you afraid of what are you hiding from?", Cortez asks me.

I sat quietly for awhile, deciding if I should talk to this man. Evaluating his question and if I could answer them without giving too much away of myself, I looked at Cortez and he reminded me of my father. The hardened gangster had eyes that were kind and nonjudgmental. I owed him and had a debt to be paid.

"I'm afraid that I am going to keep letting down the people I love, keep hurting them. I am afraid that one day, that I will look around and there will be no one who loves me left, do to my own actions. I am afraid I will not be there to protect them when they need me the most. I am afraid that I will do more to harm them than help them. I am afraid that the people in my life will be better off with me gone. When Julie was a baby and I held her in my arms, I was in love. Then, I was scared shitless because I had made a mess of things, Rachel was never happy, we did not love each other and I never knew when the Army was going to send me off on another death mission. So when Rachel ask me to sign over my parental rights, I did it without thinking because, in my mind, I believed it would keep Julie safe."

"Did it?", he asked.

"Nope, later on down the line someone kidnapped her to get at me," I said.

"So making decisions out of fear has not proven to be such a good thing aye hermano ?"

"Now tell me what you are hiding from?", Cortez said.

"I don't know ", I shrugged.

"You can do better than that," he said.

"I guess..., I am hiding from guilt and shame, I have made some huge mistakes that have hurt so many people. I failed to do things that could have spared people pain, I am hiding from mistrust because I have gotten to the point where I am not sure I can trust my own moves. I am hiding from the pressure to always be that guy. You know the guy who never messes up who always comes to the rescue, who has all the right answer and always knows the right thing to do."

"So you are hiding from being human, I hate to break it to you, but even in prison, you are still just a human being. I have heard that word on the street is that you have a few super powers, but you are still a just man with super power. Every superhero; Spiderman, Superman, Batman, they all end with Man." Cortez laughed.

"No details huh, not going to tell me any stories or let me in on a few secrets, I am a bit disappointed," Cortez said smiling. "I guess this is as honest and open as a man like you gets."

"Let me give you some advice, Guilt is a useless emotion it does not move us to do anything, it holds us back and weighs us down. Now shame, that can cause us to seek forgiveness, but I suspect that you can't forgive yourself and may be a little afraid that others will. Now that you have your fears out there on the table, leave prison and face them, stop hiding in this cell and go be with the ones you love. If they were better off without you. Your girl would not have run away, and that pretty lady who came to see you today would not have left here looking so sad."


	13. Chapter 13

Between the prison time and the months I was forced to spend on a military base being evaluated then prepped for the next mission, I would be leading, I'd lost my freedom and had spent far too much time locked away from the people I love. A two-week leave had been issued to me before the military would deploy me for a covert mission. My parents were in town and Sara was throwing me a welcome home party. I planned to spend this week with them and the rest of my family in Miami. The next week I was going to fly to Seattle to spend time with Julie and hopefully Angel too. I had been in constant contact with Stephanie mostly through emails and some phone calls. Stephanie kept me up to date with Julie. My little girl was thriving under her loving care, Julie had made honor roll, was planning on trying out for spring track and gained a whole set of new friends. I was able to video chat with her a few times a week, usually before school because of the time zone difference. Babe was never around that early in the morning.

I woke up early that morning in my condo, I was still getting used to being at home. This place had been my home before I had moved Stephanie from Newark. The beach house I had was just a weekend get away, a nice place to entertain. The house had never been a home, and it was filled with bad memories now. I sold the furnished residence because it was some place I never wanted to visit again. It was 7:00 AM my stomach was growling and the refrigerator was empty. After I pulled on some clothes I drove to Whole Foods.

I was in line at the grocery store, there were two people ahead of me and one in back. Up ahead there was a mother who was juggling a small grocery basket filled with diapers, wipes, and baby formula. After slamming the basket onto the belt, the cashier rang up her purchases. She was shifting the small but extremely loud wailing infant in her arms, and the baby bag on her shoulder. Everyone was growing impatient, even the cashier. I watched as she stood with her back to the line, and fumbled through the baby bag to find her wallet. When she found it she tugged the corner from the bag it went flying to the floor all the contents spilled out.

"Damn it", she swore loudly, causing the baby to howl even louder. She dropped the baby bag to the floor and went down to her knees to retrieve her belongings and attempted to sooth the baby at the same time. No one moved to help. What was wrong with these people, I thought to myself. I pushed pass the line and handed the cashier my credit card.

"For the lady," I said.

Then I started to help the poor mother pick up her belongings. The young mother looked down to face me, and that is when I saw a familiar face. Sylvia Martin stood there looking a bit haggard, her long brown hair was slightly un-kept, and she had large dark circles under her eyes. Sure, I had every reason to resent her for all the drama she had caused With Angel's adoption. Her trying to get rid of Babe, and become the new lady in my life was appalling. The rift she had caused between me and Lester still hurt. To some, seeing Sylvia like this would have been hilarious, but right now all I could feel was compassion. Sylvia looked away, her face red with embarrassment and the baby wailed louder as if that were possible. I stood up and handed her the things I had picked up from the floor, and then accepted my card from the cashier. The cashier gave me my recipe, and I scooped up the bags.

"Were are you parked ?", I ask.

She looked confused for a moment and then pointed to her car. I took the keys from her hands when we got to her car, and opened her trunk setting the bags inside. Sylvia slouched against the car and slowly bounces the crying infant.

"Thank you," she said in a broken voice, her eyes refusing to meet mine. I'm so…

I put my hand up to tell her not to say anymore.

"It's already been forgiven and forgotten, take care of yourself and that baby," I said.

She shifted the baby in her arms, and he opened his little eyes and peered out at me. I knew those green eyes, they were Lester's eyes.

"Mind if I hold my cousins baby?", I ask.

She wordlessly handed me the baby, I put the little guy on my shoulder and gently rubbed his back. After a few minutes, he stopped crying.

"How did you do that?", she asked in amazement.

I shrugged "Does Lester Know?", I asked.

She went ashen and started to violently shake her head no.

"Lester is the devil, he is a cruel man", Sylvia told me in a hushed whisper.

"What do you mean?" , I said.

"When I called and told him that I was pregnant, he insisted that it was not his, then he mailed me a check for an abortion. After several months, he realized I had never cashed the one day he showed up at my apartment, he charmed his way in and pretended to be interested in the baby and co-parenting. Having him there was a relief because I was all alone. My family wants nothing to do with me or my bastard child. I thought he was happy to be having a son. Then out of nowhere, he attacked me, I think he was trying to kill us. He left me at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious and bleeding. I woke up in a hospital and that little guy was in the NICU. He was not due for another two and half months," Sylvia confided.

I looked at her in shock, I could not believe Lester would do something like that.

"He won't hurt you again, I assured her. His mother has been waiting a long time for a grandchild. When she finds out you're the woman who gave her one, she will make sure he does the right thing. Santos is more afraid of his mother than he is to me," I told Sylvia.

"Is he sleeping?", she asked, pointing to the tiny baby boy I was holding.

"Yes I think so", I answered looking down at him.

Sylvia opened the rear passengers door, and I placed the little guy in his car seat. She thanked me again, got into the drivers seat, started the car, and then drove away.

It was noon here on the East coast, so I knew Santos had to be in the office, I no longer had his personal number and the only way to get a hold of him was to call him on the job.

"Lester Santos, how may I help you", he said into to the phone.

"What's up Santos", I greeted him.

"Well if it isn't the silicone Don, charges never seem to stick to you man, " He chuckled.

"You have gotten away with you share of shit too Lester", I reminded him.

"What can I do for you Primo, I know you did not call just to shoot the breeze," Lester said.

"I ran into Sylvia Martin earlier today, and she told me you tried to kill her," I informed him.

Santos guffawed, "That whore tried to trap me with a kid that was not mine, if I wanted that bitch dead she would already be, I made my point. I could have really wiped her before she started tugging on your dick. I thought she was special, but hey it's, all the same, pussy different face right man", Lester said bitterly.

"You are a sick man Santos," I said.

"Hey I am in good company right Primo", Lester jested.

"I'll be in touch Lester", I said before ending the call.

The next day I picked Sylvia and the baby up for the party Sara was throwing. The entire drive she quietly fidgeted in her seat. I parked and got out of the car, Sylvia sat there in the passenger's seat, rubbing her legs. After getting the little guy from his cars seat, I walked around and opened Sylvia's door.

"Come o,n It is going to be fine, Tita Yersinia is going to love you. Like it or not, you're family now," I reassured her.

Sara ran out of the house happy to see me before I even got to the front door. Babe was right, she was different, there was a vibrancy in her I had never seen before. She ran up to me, and threw her arms around my neck, then cupped my face, placing a kiss on each of my cheeks. Sara looked at Sylvia and then at me, then raised an eyebrow.

"You remember Sylvia", I said.

"Good to see you again", Sara replied.

Sensing the tension, Sylvia blurted out, "Hi I am Lester's baby momma!"

Sara laughed ,snorted, and then escorted us into the house.

"I'm going to go find Tita Yersinia, before there is any more confusion" Sara announced.

"Everyone is out on the deck, stay here."

We waited until Sara came back with Tita Yersinia. Silently my aunt walked in, and eyed Sylvia suspiciously, then she took the baby from her arms and laid him on the couch. The little guy was wearing a red polo, and jeans with tiny red sneakers and a red baseball cap. He focused his little green eyes on Tita Yesinia cooed and smiled.

"Ahh que lindo , just like his papi , he likes to flirt, he is wearing red too, his daddies favorite color", she said with happy tears in her eyes before she pick him up and went outside.

Sylvia looked at me and then to Sara as Tita Yesinia walked off with her baby.

"You had better follow her, because if you don't you will not get your baby back until it's time to leave," I told her.

"Maybe not even then", Sara Joked.

The party was wonderful, I had not realized how much I had missed my family until today. We ate , laughed, and reminisced about old times. My mother dragged the photo albums out from Newark, and the nieces and nephews all got a kick out of making fun of the throwback pictures. My family passed around the newest member, little Fernando Santos, and they all did their best to make Sylvia feel welcomed. The house was filled with love, laughter and warmth, I had enjoyed the day.

At the end of the night, I took Sylvia home, I walked her to her apartment, and helped her haul all of the leftovers that my sister had packed up for her, along with the baby bag.

"Thank you she said, you have no idea how much I needed this, thanks for everything you have done for me. I would really like to talk to Stephanie to apologize, I judged her without having any idea how hard being a single mother was. She is an amazing woman, and I have no idea where she found the strength to save Angel when she was going through so much herself, " Sylvia confessed.

"I am going to see next her week, I said. I can let her know for you, " I offered.

"That would be great, but it would be better if I could tell her myself, " Sylvia said.

"I will see what I can do," I said before giving her a hug and heading home.

It felt good to help someone and to give Sylvia peace. Maybe there was still hope, perhaps I could earn my cape back one day.


	14. Chapter 14

Lester had called me and demanded that I fly to L.A to speak to him in person. He insisted it was about business. Reluctantly I agree but it left me highly irritated because this was time that I had planned to spend in Settle with Julie and Angel. I arrived at The L.A. Division of Range man for the first time ever. This was Lester's baby, and I had nothing to do with it. He did not follow the typical Range man color scheme of black on black. Instead, his team wore expensive linen khaki colored pants, and red button down dress shirts with dark blazers to hide weapons and utility belts. All of his men were muscle bound pretty boys that fit well with the Hollywood appeal. I just hoped their credentials matched the men looks, they were more GQ and less militant.

I had been waiting for Lester for twenty-five minutes, and it was really starting to piss me off.

"How long is Santos going to keep me waiting ?", I ask Lester's overly developed bimbo secretary.

"One minute please cutie", she said, giving me a wink as she dialed the phone.

I waited for her to finish, and she hung up the phone then looked at me.

"Mr. Santos is in the gym on the third floor, he said you can meet him down there", She explained.

This was a clear power play by Santos, get me on his turf, keep me waiting, and having me in the gym wearing my street clothes. There was no way I was falling for his crap today. I had to go see my daughters, and I did not want to show up looking like I had been in a brawl. My mission was coming up, and I could not afford to be less than my best mentally and physically. I walked into the gym, and Lester was in full M.M.A. mode on the heavy bag, wearing his red basketball shorts. He knew I was standing there waiting, but pretended he did not. There was a boxing glove on the floor, and I picked it up and threw it at Santos's head. Easily he dodged the glove, the he stopped working out.

"Sup Primo," he said with his back toward me.

"Enough Lester, I don't have time to play your game, what is this business you need to talk about?", I inquired.

"The business I am talking about is my business, Ranger, stay out it. I got a call from my mother chewing me out about the whore and her brat. What were you thinking bringing her around our family?"Lester complained.

When I did not answer, Lester turned around and stalked angrily towards me. I noticed that Lester now wore huge raised scars that ran down his hairless chest and across his taut six-pack abs. The scars also ran around the circumference of one of his upper biceps. It looked like someone has tried to carve up Santos like Thanksgiving turkey.

"Lester you are a father now, that baby boy is your, he looks just like you, man up and do the right thing", I told him.

"How do I know it not your Ranger, you think I don't know you were making time with her too. I know how you get down, it's nothing new", He argued.

"Nah Les, I never hit that, if I did and he was my son, I would not be trying to pass him off on anyone especially you", I replied.

"Don't act like your so above the B.S. Ranger. You and I have played pass the pussy plenty of times. What was mine was yours and what yours used to be mine until you met Ms. Plum Juicy. I always played fair man, but when it came to her, you broke all the rules. Ranger, you got greedy and never passed her in my direction", Lester hissed.

I clenched my fist at my side and silently willed myself not to hit him.

"I did not come here to fight with you Lester, I have things to do and some place to be", I informed Santos.

"Is it that good Ranger, that you could not share with your cousin?"

"She is not that kind of woman Santos!" I growled.

"If you are going to Seattle, don't expect to see that precious baby girl you fell in love with, Stephanie said you are not her father", Lester taunted.

"Lester stop this, I am not going to fight you, I know there is a lot of bitterness and hostility, but we used to be like brothers. It's just us now, Tank and Bobby would hate to see us at each other throats like this" I said trying to appeal to his sense of decency.

Without warning Lester launched himself into the air taking me down to the floor. I quickly was able to get the upper hand and pinned him to the mat, Santos conceded.

"Get it together Santos, I am not your enemy, I will see you in Miami when you come visit your son, maybe by then you will want to use your words, If you don't though, I will see you on the mat again", I told him.

Lester sneered as he got to his feet. "Tell Stephanie the scars add character, women love muscles, but add some scars, and I become irresistibly sexy", He jeered.

I looked at Santos and raised an eyebrow, was he telling me that Stephanie had done this to him? When and better yet why Babe had never been randomly violent.

"Santos if you hurt her …."

"Hurt her, I am the one with the scars, she is fine, as usual, remember it is the people around her that get hurt, " Santos interrupted.

"See you in Miami Lester," I said as I exited the gym. I just wanted to catch my flight, if I stayed any longer, I would be on the mat again with Santos. I could not do that, I had to get to my daughters and maybe even Stephanie.


	15. Chapter 15

After checking in to my hotel, I hopped into my rented SVU and programmed Stephanie's address in to the GPS. It was only about a fifteen minute drive from where I was staying. I pulled up in front of the house, it was a nice place with an attached garage , and a front porch. I parked in the drive away , got out and stepped onto the porch then rang the door bell. After waiting a while , I rang again, the door was quickly snatched open.

"Julie , I have been asking you to answer the door for the last ten minutes !" Stephanie called as she stood looking away from the porch towards another room inside the house.

Stephanie turned around to face me and looked up in surprise , she let out a little shriek and jumped.

"Ranger don't do that ! ", she exclaimed.

"What, ring the bell , you would rather me pick the lock? ", I ask.

"No, it's just that I was expecting someone else", She said.

She motioned for me to enter and I followed her in. I looked around for Julie and did not see her.

"She is in the kitchen Skyping with Clark Kent. That girl better have finished her essay for English , it is due tomorrow. When she gets together with that boy, she forgets everything else", Stephanie explained.

I followed Stephanie in to the kitchen where Julie was sitting Indian style on a bar chair at the counter. My little girl was giggling , hair flipping , winking, and, making kissy faces at the screen. She had ear buds in and did not even notice me and Stephanie when we walked into the kitchen. Stephanie put her finger up to her lips for me to be quiet and pointed behind Julie. I stood behind Julie, looked right into the her Mac book lens and mean mugged over her shoulder. Clark's eyes moved from Julie to me , I could not hear him, but I read his lips. "Who's the big angry guy behind you ?", he ask. Julie jumped and tried to turn around , but got tangled up in her own legs, then fell off the stool into my arms.

"Hey Jewels" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Daddy" She squealed as she quickly closed the laptop.

Me and Stephanie looked at one another and bust in to simultaneous laughter. Julie blushed and looked at the floor, then pulled her ear bud outs.

"Really you two" , she whined

Stephanie was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes, This was the first time that I had really taken a good look at Stephanie since I had followed her in. She reminded me of the person I first met in Trenton , she had regained the vibrancy in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. She had grown out her glossy curls and they now fell to the middle of her back as they danced around her face when she laughed. That playful spirit , her no nonsense attitude, yes this was my Babe. I leaned against the counter and could not help but to stare , she was wearing black strappy sling back pumps that made her legs look delicious in the flowing knee length skirt she had on. She reached over me to check the essay that Julie was handing her, and I could not help but to notice her finely sculpted and tone arms. Babe was looking amazing.

"Ranger! ", she said.

"Yeah", Steph I answered.

"I said, I guess Julie did not want her friend to meet you , the way she slammed her laptop closed like that", Babe joked.

"Yeah, what was that about Julie ?" I said as both Stephanie and I focused our eyes on her.

She let out an exaggerated sigh , "you have been here for like 5 second and already the two of you are ganging up on me", She complained.

Again we both laughed

"Glad to see you two having such a great time at my expense" , Julie pouted.

"Not my bad ,it's your father, he is a bad influence and he used to do the same thing to me back in Trenton", Steph explained.

I reached to give Stephanie a playful tap and she moved away from me. This reminded me that while she was Babe again, she was no longer _my_ Babe.

"Where is Angel ?" , I ask.

"She is with Robin , a friend of mine and former roommate. She recently moved out when she met someone and became engaged", Steph told me.

"I miss Aunt Robin", Julie said.

"I don't know how , she is here almost every day".

"Yes but it still not the same".

The door bell rang and Julie ran to answer it.

"Now she is in a hurry", Stephanie Joked.

"Stephanie your date is here" Julie announced. My heart froze and stomach twisted , did she say date, someone was here to take Babe out on a date. A wave of emotion shot though me all at once ; jealously , hurt , anger, regret and sadness. It never occurred that she had returned to the dating scene. Who was this guy and how serious about him was she?

"Ranger what's up with you tonight , are you jet lagged?", she ask in an irritated voice."

"Sorry Steph , what were you saying ?", I said.

"Would you mind staying in here until I leave with my date?", she ask.

Julie came back into the kitchen and gave Stephanie a hug.

"Can I have one of those?", I ask sincerely. Steph thought about it and shook her head no, then walked out kitchen making sure to avoid me. As if she could read my thoughts and feel my heart ache, Julie came over and wrapped her arms around me for a long time.

"It's alright Daddy , she still cares, give her some time. Julie reassured me.

"I love you Jewels", I told her.

"Come on old man , are we still going to the arcade so I can beat up on you?", Julie teased.

* * *

Julie and I sat down at the restaurant and looked at the menu, she ordered a burger and fries and I got fresh grilled fish with steamed vegetables.

"So what happen kid , I thought you were going to beat up on your old man ?", I joked.

"I let you win , it was pity ", She jested.

"You let me win at hoops , air hockey , speedball , and foosball , wow such a gracious girl, I am a lucky dad", I said.

"So what is it like having Stephanie take care of you" I ask?

"It's cool, she can be strict at times, but she let's me be myself not her version of me", Julie answered.

"Stephanie Plum" strict ?

"Yes, like that essay, if I did not have it done ,she was going to take my laptop for a week , and you have to get me back by nine because it is a school night. I tried to get her to extend it but she said no."

That got a laugh out of me, "So she takes this parenting thing seriously", I said.

"Yes she is on the PTA ,helps plan and organize school events", Julie told me.

"What about Angel how is she ?", I ask.

"Oh daddy she is so smart ,you have to see her, I teach her Spanish so she is bilingual. My baby sister is a such a quick learner." Julie beamed as she thumbed though her phone to find pictures of Angel.

I looked at the pictures of the beautiful little girl and my heart melted. She reminded me of someone and I could not figure out who.

"She keeps us busy , Angel is full of energy and you can't take your eye off her for a minute. We took her to my school carnival , I had hold of her while Steph worked in the dunk tank booth. I put her down for a second and we found her in a locked stall with a baby goat. We still can't figure out how she managed to in there. She wore that poor goat out chasing him around the pen." Julie laughed

"Wait I want to hear more about Stephanie in this dunk tank booth, did she let them dunk her?", I ask.

"Yep every dad there lined up to try to dunk her, the principal had to put a stop to it after about an hour. Stephanie was soaking wet, freezing cold and happy about all the money she helped the school raise", Julie explained.

After dinner, I took Julie home right on time , Stephanie was waiting on the porch for us when I pulled in to the driveway. I was surprised to see her home from her date already.

I walked Julie to the porch and she kissed me on the cheek and said "goodnight dad good night Stephanie". Julie turned on her heels and went in to the house. I took a set next to Stephanie on the porch.

"PTA huh", I said.

"I see Julie has been talking", she replied.

"She is not giving you too much trouble is she?", I ask.

"No, she is a great kid, I love having her around. She is a great help with Angel and now that Robin has moved out , the house does not feel lonely the way it would have if it were just Angel and me", Stephanie said.

I moved to tuck a stray curl behind her ear and she ducked out of my reach , I could not help but to feel a little stab of pain.

I stood up to leave

"Don't go, stay awhile and talk Ranger" she said in a friendly voice

"Maybe next time , I said. "I am kind of tired ", I sighed.

"Okay, but you remember, you owe me a rain check", she said with clear disappointment in her voice.

* * *

The next morning I picked Julie up for she got in the car she cut her eyes at me.

" What did you say to Stephanie last night , she came in the house really sad and went right to bed, I think you hurt her feelings", Julie pouted.

"I am not sure, but I will apologize", I told Julie.

"No, that would makes things weird, just try not to do to again", Julie pleaded.

Julie got out of the car and I watched her enter her school. She loved Stephanie and I was glad the two were together. I thought about Stephanie and how she was treating me , she had been warm , friendly , cautious , distant, and protective of herself. I guess part of her still did not know if she could trust me , maybe she was still a little afraid of me.

After leaving Julie's School , I meant to go back to my hotel, but somehow I ended up in Stephanie's drive way looking at her house. Before I could leave , she was at my window asking me to come in for coffee.

We sat there at the breakfast nook sipping coffee not talking. Then finally I blurted out "How was your date last night ?"

She laughed , "Is that why you left so soon last night?", she ask.

"I just thought you had to go to work early", I answered.

She shook her head at me , "I took this week off." "Wanna do something fun?", she ask.

"Like what?", I inquired.

"Gun range" , she said.

I laughed , she could not be serious , this woman hated guns ,and the idea of her going to the gun range fun was hilarious. I watched her jump up take the steps two at a time. A few minutes later she came back down and put a Beretta PX4 Semiautomatic Pistols on the table. Then she placed the gun in her holster.

"Ready to go ?" Stephanie ask

I did not know what to make of this so I agreed to go.

At the gun range I watched Stephanie put on her safety glasses and ear protection then load her gun. Next she went to work on the paper target , I was impressed.

She put her gun back in the holster and said ,"your turn."

We spent an hour at the Range and then went back to her place. Stephanie unlocked the door and motioned for me to come in. I followed her up the stairs and watched from the door way as she opened the digital gun safe under her bed and secured her weapon.

"You have really stepped up your game", I commented.

"Had too , there are two girls here that I need to protect, and one night I came home to find evil dressed in khaki colored pants and a red button down dress shirt. It was just me here that time, but I kept thinking, what if my girls had been in the house? I managed to keep him away from me with knife but …."

She stopped talking and looked up at me from the floor and patted the spot on the carpet next to her. I came in and sat down on the floor beside Babe. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Santos is not going to hurt you or our girls", I assured her.

She moved her head from my shoulder to my chest. I felt dampness on my shirt and realized she was silently crying. When I reached up to comfort her she sat up and leaned away from me. I stood up and walked down the stairs, when I got to the door Stephanie called after me.

"Ranger don't go , please", she implored.

I followed her into the sitting room and reclined on to the couch.

"Ranger, back in Trenton you were my best friend , and then you just threw me away. Why was I not enough for you. For two years, I could not get you out of my head or my heart. What happened With Bobby , I know I was to blame and we were all hurting ,but why couldn't we all comfort one another? Ranger there was a time when you were the first thing I thought about when I woke up and the last person I thought about before I went to sleep. Please tell me it was not all one sided , that I was more than just your entertainment or a line item in your budget. I never really knew if you wanted me at Range man , was I a capable employee or did you just want to keep me close? I have been dating a lot lately, and I find myself comparing all men I go out with to that man I used to know back in Trenton. I need you to to tell me if that man really existed ,was that love that I felt from him true ,or did I imagine it all ? Was everything you did for me heart felt, or did you just enjoy watching the Stephanie show since television is not your thing ? ", She cried.

My heart was breaking, when was I going stop hurting this woman , how was I going to tell her that I loved from the moment I met her? I never realized that I made her doubt herself , that my jokes were effecting her self esteem. Why didn't she realize how great was? I was not really good at being vocal about my emotions , but I could not just sit there and let her cry. I needed to find the words to say to my Babe.


	16. Chapter 16

Stephanie laid down on the couch and put her head in my lap. I took my phone from my pocket and scrolled through to find an App that Hector had developed for me. I opened it and put the phone into speaker mode.

"Hey Ranger, call me."

"Yo, the car is trashed, I'm fine."

"Ranger, I have a situation here, I could use some help."

" You're a nut!"

"Hey Show off nice work, thanks again"

"Just calling to say I miss you, call me when you get back in town"

"Ranger, I have some information you might find interesting, love you."

"Heard you were looking for me Batman, I am at my mothers house if you need me".

"Hey man of mystery, Call Me."

Babe brought her eyes to mine, "Some of those voice mails have got to be at least five years old," she said in a shocked voice.

" I know. At one point, I kept half a dozen cell phones active, just so I could listen to your messages. Then Hector asked me why I was keeping a flip phone charged. He created this App for me so I could keep your voice mails, and listen to them from any phone. The sound of your voice kept me sane, kept me alive, gave me a reason to want to make it back from missions", I confessed.

"You should have told me, I would have left you better voice mails."

"Babe, I don't even know where to start, there are so many things that I never told you, that you needed to hear. It was never that you were not enough for me. Hell, sometimes you were too much for me. Babe, you were a ball of uncontained energy, bouncing in all directions. Your insatiable curiosity and unyielding determination got you in trouble sometimes. But those same qualities made you an excellent employee. All those things along with your natural given tenacity, are skills that you can't train. You have a way of seeing things that others don't. Why would I not want you working for me? And as for keeping you close, what man would not want to keep you close? If you remember, it was your decision to keep working for Vinnie and to only moon lite with Range man occasionally", I told her.

"Do you really mean that Ranger? Then what was all of that about me filling your minority quota?", she questioned.

"You can be so stubborn, and I knew you would not accept a job from me if I simply offered. When I hired you, Silvio was in a hurry to transfer to Miami, and he could not until we hired someone else. We had not been able to find anyone, and then you quit the bond office. Then I saw a chance to score an excellent employee. The guys in the building liked having you around too, it kept things interesting. They could complain about me to you and know you were on their side. Everyone hoped that you would continue to be a Range girl because, one, most of the guys really did like you, and two, because it was far less dangerous than you being out on the streets. And a lot less trouble for them than having to guard you.

"What about that line item in your budget things, and being your entertainment? That really hurt my feelings. Like the only reason you wanted me around was for your amusement," She pouted.

"I always budget for the important things in my life, and you have always been one of them. Babe, I am an not easily entertained or amused so that was a compliment. I never meant to hurt you", I assured her.

"How come you never told me that you wanted me to keep working at Range man or that I was doing a good job,?" She asked.

"I didn't think I needed to. I never keep employees that don't meet Range man standards, no matter how beautiful or sexy they are," I said seriously.

"I liked working there, but I got bored sitting in a cubby all day," She told me.

"That was no surprise, I expected it to happen. You can get restless, I knew that and was trying to create a job for you that would allow you to do searches and still work in the field when you got bored, but then you went back to Vinnie before I could. I did the same thing for Celia, created a job for her. She would have been in charge of recruiting new high-end clientele. The job would have allowed her to jet set around the country to work with elite accounts. Celia would have enjoyed that job and been great at, it if I had gotten the chance to hire her," I explained.

Then suddenly the thought of my baby sister hurt so bad it took my breath away and left me unable to speak. My chest tightened and a lump formed in my throat.

"Ranger," Stephanie said softly.

I heard her, but I could not answer her, the words would not come out.

"It's okay you don't have to say anything, you miss her don't you?"

"I miss Celia more than anyone ever before in my life. I let her down. She was my baby sister. I had resources at my disposal, there was no reason for not having someone track her. I should have known where she was, who she was with, and what she was up to. Giving her money was the easy way out. I should have taken better care of her," I said regretfully as my voice cracked.

Stephanie sat up on her knees and put her head against mine, she looked into my eyes.

"Ranger it's alright to be sad, you can let go, crying does not make you a weak person," She said gently.

"Batman does not cry Babe" I teased. She looked up at me, her eyes were soft, sad and compassionate. Stephanie tucked her legs under her, laid my head on her breast and she played with my hair. The two of us sat there like that, quiet and emotionally exhausted until we fell asleep.

Three hours later, we were jolted awake by the roar of a motorcycle. We looked out of the front window to see a young guy on the front of chromed out bike. On the back was a leggy petite brunette, her wavy locks flowing wildly from under a helmet. She climbed off the motorcycle took off the helmet and shook out her hair. It was Julie.

"Excuse me while I go kill that little girl," Stephanie said as she stormed out the door.

I watched Babe go outside and grab Julie by her backpack and drag her into the house.

"You forgot to pick me up from school", Julie whined.

"I don't care, you have no businesses on the back of a motorcycle with that boy", Stephanie insisted.

"I tried calling you and texting, you did not pick up. I needed to get home to get ready for your PTA event tonight," Julie defended.

"Don't even try that, you could have called Robin, and she would have picked you up," Stephanie reminded her.

"Or you could have called the person who took you to school this morning," I said from behind Stephanie.

Julie jumped, startled by my voice, "Daddy !?"

"This is not the first time I have told you about this. That boy likes you, stay away from him," Stephanie warned.

"We are just friends, I don't like him like that, and he knows it. I told him I have a boyfriend ", Julie protested.

"Yeah, but you like his bike, and he knows that too," Stephanie retorted.

"So" Julie huffed.

"Do it again, and I tell Clark", Babe challenged.

Julie inhaled sharply and ran up the stairs. Stephanie waited for the door to close and then burst into laughter.

"I totally would have done that same thing at her age," Babe confessed.

"At her age, Babe you would do that now ", I laughed. "Remember you and Lula on the Harley together, and the Ducati you road to Range man". Do you still have a motorcycle License?" I asked.

"SHHH, all true, but I don't want her to know that. It is not the bike I mind so much, it is the boy. He looks at her like she is lunch. I know he is just waiting for her to break up with her boyfriend", Stephanie told me.

When she said that, I could not help but chuckle at that one.

"Yeah Babe, she already has one bad boy in her life, no need to keep another on standby."

She looked at me, then playfully punched me in the chest.

"There is a PTA fundraiser tonight. Me and Julie are going, you want to come?" Babe asked.

"This is something you organized, how very Burg of you Mrs. Plum"

I said.

She picked up a pillow from the couch and threw at me.

"You have any gym shorts with you? ", she asked.

"Yes, in the SUV," I answered.

"She looked at her watch and said "Good we are going to leave in about an hour, I have to help set up for the potluck ahead of time" she informed me.

"So what did you make for the potluck?" I asked.

"I bought a cake from Costco," she laughed.

An hour later, we were at the school setting up the cafeteria. Babe had a clipboard and was busy checking off things that needed to be completed for the night's event. I watched a few of the staff members elbow one another "Hot mom's in the house," they announced.

"The D.J. is here, I am going to go show him where to set up, can you help with table and chairs Ranger?"

" Sure thing Steph".

After Stephanie walked out of the cafeteria I heard a student say "Hot mom is here." Guess Babe had a nickname, I wondered if she knew.

I watched in amazement as Stephanie ran around, tending to every detail until it was time for the potluck to start. The parents, teachers, and students filed in and helped themselves to the food. Julie grabbed two plates handed me one and pulled me towards the food.

"Sit with me Daddy, I want you to meet some of my friends." We filled our plates and sat down at a table filled with teenage girls. They all stopped talking and looked at me then the entire table giggled.

"Hey this is my dad girls," Julie said proudly," Daddy this is Nila, Jordan, Tamia, Paola, and Jisu". They all looked at one another, waved at me then, giggled again. I looked up and saw Stephanie sitting at another table eating a large slice of cake. Some things never change.

Julie looked at her watch, then got up and went to the microphone.

"Thank you for coming tonight. It 's time for everyone to finish eating, and make their way to the locker room to get changed for our first ever Old school verse New school dodge ball game. The room started to cheer. Let's all thank my step mom Stephanie, for planning this entire event. Now that being said, Old school, get ready to lose."

The teenagers stated chanting "New school, New school" and all the parents and teachers started chanting "Old school, Old school." Everyone got up and headed toward the locker rooms. Stephanie came over to me and tossed me a Tee shirt that said old school.

"This is the largest one we have. Try not to flex too much so you don't look the hulk," she teased, "Locker room is that way," she pointed.

I got changed into my gym shorts and Tee shirt, the shirt was tight, it looked like, it was painted on me. Then I met some of the teachers and other dads in the locker room. They all knew Stephanie.

We walked out to the gym, and it was like no high school gym I had ever seen. It was the size of a football field. The floor had been covered with mats, all of the balls were set out in the middle of the gym on a line. The bleachers were full on both sides. A banner that said "Old school" was on one side, and on the other side was a banner that said "New school". There was a D.J. in the corner, he was playing music and hyping up the crowd. The two teams were lined up on separate sides of the line, the rules were announced, and a whistle was blown, then everyone raced to grab a ball. I was able to get my hands on one, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stephanie sprint across the room and retrieve a ball that had been thrown. Wow, Stephanie Plum running, shocking! She was pretty good at this, Babe was jumping over balls, diving, rolling on the ground, and pegging teenagers from across the room with the balls. I got so caught up watching her, I almost took one to the chest but caught it at the last minute. The teenagers were showing off doing way too were spinning, and performing back flips, but they were still losing. I was concentrating on catching balls so I would not have to hit any of the teenage girls.

"Get in the game Manoso", Babe yelled. As she turned, a ball sailed though the air right at her, I ran lifted her out of the way, and then sat her down on the mat.

"Got to be aware of your surroundings Babe," I told her.

"Thanks, Batman, "she said.

I looked up, and there were only boys left, now it was time to have some fun!

"Hey Steph, is biker boy out there?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is the one with the beard", she answered as she caught a ball.

The kid had a full beard and a mustache. He looked old enough to drink. I hurled a ball and hit him square in the chest. The other side was holding on to the rest of the balls to keep us from hitting anymore of them. I looked around and Stephanie kicked a ball in my discretion. I caught it and sling shoted the ball at a group of boys not paying attention, hitting them all a once. They dropped their balls and left the mat. There were now five New school team members left and there were ten Old school team members left, including me and Stephanie. The only problem was we had no balls, New school was still hoarding them all.

Stephanie walked up to the line and stared to taunt the other team. She was flapping her arm and making chicken sounds.

"What's wrong little boys afraid to play fair?" she mocked.

"You're throwing arm not strong enough to hit a grown woman?" she said provoking one boy to lob one at her, but she easily dodged it.

"That was just pathetic guys, you can't hit a moving target?" she said then two more balls were thrown at her as they missed their target.

Two boys were winding up hard to throw at her, we both saw it, and she gave me a wink. The balls sped though the air, one was aimed at her mid section, and the other at her legs. Babe caught the one that was aimed at her stomach. I slid on the ground in front of her and caught the other one. The kids who threw the balls left the mat, and then there were three. Five of us took a ball and hit our three targets on the other side. The crowd went wild, New school booed, and Old school chanted "Old school, Old school"!

Parents and staff came down from the stands to celebrate. Everyone was telling Stephanie what a great event she had planned, and how much fun it was. Teacher and mothers surrounded me asking me questions. Telling me how great I was in the game and wondering why they had not met me before. I looked around for Babe to help but she glanced up from a group of people she had been talking to and smirked at me. Finally, Julie took me by the arm, and said,"Daddy, I have been looking all over for you. I want to show you something." We walked out the side door to the gym.

"What did you want to show me, kid?"

"The parking lot, so you could get away from all of those women," she said. "Steph is on her way, we are not on the clean up committee, so we can go".

Julie's phone buzzed and she read a text message. As Stephanie exited the gym, Julie jogged towards her, and they had a brief conversation before Julie went back into the school. Babe walked over to the SUV and I open the door for her before getting in beside her on the drivers side.

"Are we waiting for Julie? ", I ask.

"No, she is going to hang out with her friends, she will be home later."

I started the SUV and left the parking lot to take Stephanie home.

"That was fun", I said.

"It was, but most important of all, it raised a lot of money for the school. Everyone who played paid to be on a team and people had to buy a ticket to get in. Plus we sold Tee shirts with each teams name on it," She informed me.

"So that's PTA Stephanie Plum style huh, not exactly Burg standards", I commented.

"No way, that was so much better than a bake sell," She said proudly.

I parked in the driveway, turned off the car opened the passengers side door for Babe, and walked her to the handed me the key.

"Want to do a walk though just for old time sake? " she kidded me.

I opened the door, gave her back the key, and followed her as she went into the kitchen. Babe opened the refrigerator and took out a two beers. Stephanie opened her's and handed the other one to me. I watched her lean against the counter and admired every part of her, well-toned body.

"Ranger, close your mouth, your drooling", she said.

" I don't drool," I told her. Besides, that's nothing I have not seen before", I replied pointing to her body.

"You have not seen it in a while, and yes it has changed. Improvements have been made, Yoga if you are wondering how", Babe told me.

"Wow, Stephanie plum in organized exercise, who are you and what have you done with that Burg girl I knew?"

"Ranger you know I was never a Burg girl. I may have been born and raised there, but I can't say that made me a true Burg girl."

"So tell me more about this yoga thing", I said.

"I signed up for a mommy and me class, hoping to calm Angel. That little girl is way too hyper. She loved the class, but I fell in love with I knew it I was taking classes by myself three times a week. I still think I have more fun in the Mommy and Me class than Angel does, Stephanie laughed. The instructor dared me to try Bikram Yoga. That's when you do yoga in a room that is 105 Fahrenheit. I still can't resist a challenge, so I tried it and now I take a class once a week." Babe explained.

"I am so proud of you Babe, you have gown so much ", I said.

"So if I were this person in Trenton, would you have still thrown me away? ", she asked.

I shook my head, "I never threw you away, but I did walk away. You were this person in Trenton. You just did not know it, had not realized what a wonderful woman you were and how much you had to offer. It was something no one else could convince you of. What you put together tonight, you could have done that back in Trenton. You were capable of it, but I don't think you would have tried. Do you have no idea amazing you are? Stephanie, you have a remarkable ability to forgive and to see the best in people that they can not even see themselves. Babe your smart and funny, and you have the biggest heart I have ever seen. I have never seen anyone as resilient you. No matter how many cars you blew up, or lunatics you had chasing you, or clothes you ruined, you never gave up.

She was quiet for a long time, and then looked up at me in shock, "you really mean that, don't you?" she asked.

"With all my heart Babe." I wasn't like Morelli, I did not dismiss who you were as being just some immature, rebellious, thrill seeker. I understood you, and I never wanted you to change or be someone you are not. Yes, I wanted you to learn from your mistakes and build on your strengths. Make use of your skills, and develop untapped potential. That is what I see right now, an improved version of who you always have been.

"Then why was it so easy for you to walk away from me, why didn't you ever step up and commit to me in Trenton?" She asked.

"Who said it was easy, especially when you kept calling. And those last few messages you left made want to jump on a plane and run to you, but I could not do that. I was making horrible decisions at that point that were not good for anyone. I was not being a good team leader, boss or friend, and I was reacting instead of taking action. We were driving each other crazy, and I saw you turning into someone you were not. You had become needy and dependent, in and out of bed with two different men one night after the other. That is not you, not the person I met and fell for. I could not contribute to that behavior. I was doing things that were not me. You know I don't share, and I wanted you so bad that I was hanging around waiting for someone else's woman," I explained.

"I wanted to be first in your life. I did not want to steal a kiss when no one was looking. It would have been nice for you to walk up and plant one on me, with everyone was not claiming me either Babe", I reminded her.

"Was I supposed to? When you jumped out my bed and sent be back to Morelli, how do think that made me feel? That hurt Ranger!"

"You never said no, I don't want to go back him, I want to be with you. Not the day, not ever. Never once did you tell me to step up or step back. Then that whole Hawaii situation happened and nothing changed," I argued.

"I don't have ESP Ranger if you felt that way you should have told me. I wanted to be with you. I did not need a ring, just a commitment. I did not want to be your personal property, I wanted to be the love of your life!" she shouted.

"You may not have needed a ring, but I wanted to be the man to give you one. I just was not sure you would accept it from me. When I was away on a business trip I went shopping, and I saw a ring in a jewelry store, it was so you so that I bought it. That ring is still in a safe at home Babe" I told her.

"I didn't realize, I was hurting you Ranger that was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I am sorry. I guess we both could have done better," She conceded

We heard the front door open and Julie greeted us from the hallway, Babe turned toward the sink and wiped her tears.

"Hey dad, we stilling going hiking tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, so you better get to bed, and I should go so we can get an early start", I replied.

She kissed me on the cheek and said good night before giving Stephanie a hug and a kiss, then headed off to bed.

"You are welcome to come with us tomorrow Babe", I offered.

"I have to go and spend some time with Angel tomorrow. I did not get to see her all day," She told me.

"Angel is not coming home this week, is she?" I asked carefully.

"Maybe, but that is another conversation, and like you said before, it's late", She answered gently.

"I understand, but I really would like to see her, hold her, even if it is just for a few minutes," I said to be before leaving.

I missed that little girl. Even if she had only been in my life for a few months. She had stolen my heart, and I thought of her as my daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

Julie took me to her favorite Hiking spot. We were able to get an early start and had the chance to see the sun rise over the trail. It was beautiful and calming. I was glad to be able to share this moment with my little girl. She chattered on for the entire five-mile hike, giving me the details of what was going on in her life. She had no real details to Share about her boyfriend, other than the fact that Hector was mentoring him. She and uncle Hector had developed a good relationship, and he frequently checked on her and Stephanie. Julie loved being a big sister to Angel and was taking delight in spoiling her rotten. She told me how big Angel was getting, and how many words she knew in both Spanish and English. Julie swore that Angel was going to be the next great soccer star because she was so good with the ball already. Her face would light up when she talked about her baby sister, and I could not help but to feel jealous. Ron and Rachel had not had much contact with Julie since she had left and I could tell that it hurt her, She did not know the names of her two new baby brothers, and had not seen any pictures either. I was glad she had Stephanie in her life, Babe's heart was overflowing with love, and that was exactly what Julie needed. We finished our hike and then had a late breakfast.

I took Julie home, and watched as she entered the house, I started the car then put it into reverse, but before I could drive away Julie had run over to the driver's side and was knocking on the window.

"Yeah Jewels?"

"Stephanie wants to know if, want to come in for coffee or something", Julie said relaying the message.

"Not unless Angel is home", I said.

"She is not", Julie said sadly.

"Tell her I will catch up with the two of you later", I instructed Julie.

I watched Julie return to the house, and saw Stephanie standing in the foyer. There was a quick exchange of words, and then Stephanie walked out of the door to the SUV, wrenched the passengers door open, as she slid in next to me. Angry eyes glared in my direction.

"So it going to be like this now Ranger?"

I was stunned, what was she talking about?

"Want to tell me what you mean Steph?", I asked.

"I mean, Angel is not here, so you just drop off Julie, and leave, no hi or bye, you won't even come in?", She fumed.

"No, that is not what I meant, it just that there in no need to come in right now. I am sweaty, and I could use some sleep along with a shower. I will be back later, " I, assured her.

That answer seemed to satisfy her "Oh Okay she said quietly", and then left to go back into the house.

I went back to the hotel, checked my messages, took a shower, put on clean clothes and then laid down on the bed to get some sleep. I thought about Angel and how cute she was back in Miami, her little round cheeks, and chubby legs. Then I remembered the way she clung to my chest when I held her, and how she snuggled into my neck before she fell asleep in my arms. A smile curled at the corners of my lips when I thought about how she squealed with delight as I came home, and tossed her high into the air. For no reason at all that little girl had given me her heart, effortlessly she had accepted me as her daddy. I wondered if she still loved to eat, and how may new flavors she had tried, could she hold a fork now and feed herself? Did she still love the book " Chicka, Chicka, Boom, Boom?" I really hoped Babe changed her mind, I did not want to take her anywhere, I just wanted to see my little girl. Slowly, I fell asleep thinking of my youngest daughter.

When I woke up I decided to go back to Stephanie's house, I wanted to take Julie to dinner and maybe Steph too if she felt like coming along.

On the way back to the house I drove past a playground and noticed Babe was there. I found a parking space that was far enough not to be observed and close enough to watch. She was standing by the swings with another woman, they were pushing the children on the swings. Then I saw her, the little girl with skin the same color as mine with a braided ponytail. Stephanie was pushing Angel on the swing, I could see her giggle as she went higher and higher. Stephanie stopped the swing and put Angel on the ground, her little legs raced to the slide and started to climb. Babe followed fast behind her and took the stairs up to the slide along with our little girl. When they reached the top of the side, Stephanie placed Angel in her lap and the two cruised down together. Again and again, they went up and down the slide. Then her little feet ran back to the swings and begged to be placed back on. Babe lifted the little girl and pushed her as she talked to the woman with her. A car in the parking lot played loud music and Angel jumped off the swing and started to dance. Her little feet moved in perfect rhythm and her body bobbed as her tiny hands clapped, she was a natural dancer. I watched an older girl join Angel in her little dance. Stephanie looked at her watch and said something to another woman. The women picked up the girls and walked to a car parked close to the playground. I watched Babe hug Angel, kiss her on both cheeks and then pass her to the other woman. Angel stretched out her little body, kicked her legs and struggled to get back to Stephanie. I decided it was time to go, and drove away.

I thought about it and seeing Angel was not enough, I wanted to hold her, blow raspberry's on her little cheeks again, I missed my little girl. Going directly to Babe's house was not a good idea, I drove around for awhile to give Stephanie time to get home.

Later, I pulled into the driveway next to Babe's vehicle, she was still sitting in the car with her head resting on the steering wheel. Stephanie jumped out of the car when she heard me close my door.

"Hey, Babe," I said.

"Julie will be back, she is working on a group project for school, why don't come in and we can have that conversation right now," Babe said as she exhaled.

I followed Stephanie inside and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Ranger I'm not doing this to punish you, but the last time I lived with you there were some serious issues with your behavior. That man I met Miami was someone I did not know. Ranger, you were cruel and jaded, the man with the superior moral code was gone. That ultra confident, meticulous man I knew was not there. Instead, you had turned into a brooding beast. I had always known you were dangerous, but I never thought that I would have a reason to be afraid of you. Ranger, you humiliated me with that other woman and …... what you did. I don't want to go into details about the things you did, we were both there, not need to relive that nightmare. I need to know why you did what you did, what was going through your head. For you to be a part of that little girls life, I have to be sure that... That, I can't have a sick deranged person around that innocent little girl" She said.

I took a minute to figure out where to start.

I guess I should start from when I first left Trenton, I was a mess and I did not know how to regain my cool, I missed Bobby, and I knew I was responsible for what happened, I was in charge ,I was his boss , I let him go out of the building before he put his vest on. It should have been me to get up, and go after you, not him. Worst of all, I knew you were in pain and felt guilty about what happened, it was not your fault Babe. Once I was in Miami, I took on as many missions as I could, just so I did not have to think about you or Bobby. The last one, it went bad, really bad, and I did not trust myself anymore. I second guessed every decision I made after that. My mind would not rest. I kept thinking about you and Bobby. I could not take on any more missions to distract myself. I had become sloppy and careless and once again. I found myself reacting because I could not decide on an action,o r when I did decide, I did not trust the decision, and changed my mind.

When I saw you that night in Newark, I felt like someone had dropped a gift in my lap, you have no idea how happy I was to see you. I just wanted to take you in my arms and get my Babe fix. Then you rejected me, I felt like you were pushing my buttons on purpose. That sick wounded soldier thought that if I pushed hard enough, you would push back. Then we could get past the awkwardness and finally, we could find a way to comfort each other. Everything that happened that night was my fault, I was so very sick, my mind could not handle, you being a prostitute, rejecting me, treating me like a John. Somewhere in my mind, I was thinking, that hoe had stolen my Babe, and I was going to punish her until she brought you back.

Bringing you down to Miami was not out of guilt, I was hoping to bring you back to yourself. I would not admit it at that time, not even to myself. I just kept saying I felt responsible for the state you were in and that the baby needed my help. The fact is, that even though those things were true, I was hoping to get my Babe back. I had missed you, Babe, I needed you, but you were not you anymore. Babe, you had been so hot and cold, so many variations of personalities. I could never be sure who you were or what you were going to do. When you woke up in the hospital, I finally recognized some of the people I had known and loved. You can't understand how bad my mind wanted to hold on to what was left of that person. I could not wait to do what I should have done years ago, marry you and make you mine. There was no need to waste any more time. I was in a hurry to be a complete family, I had to do this before your personality flipped and you did something crazy again. Then after you recovered from that seizure I was scared as hell. This new person had me shook. Your were cagey and had wild energy, I was not sure I could trust you. Your doctors no helped, they could not seem to make you whole again. It was time for me to take charge or so I thought. The plan was to break you down by any means necessary. I was going to shock or scare you into compliance. Then when that was complete I could start to help you rebuild your former self. No one has to tell me how flawed and twisted all of this was. I hate what I did to you and how I behaved. I was trying to fix you when I was messed up myself. After that last mission, my judgment was not the same. I don't know what was wrong with me, when I came back I was damaged. Everything I did was misguided, selfish and sick. There is no excuse for what I did. I am disgusted with the twisted and ill man you met in Miami. I am so ashamed of what I did to you, Babe. You deserved so much better. If you ever see that man again please put him out of his misery with your Beretta. I am not that man Babe, that is not who I am. I'm sorry Babe, I'm sorry, I am sorry. Please you have to understand that I am sorry,

I could not get myself to stop saying those words because I meant it. I was trying not only to speak to her ears but also to her heart.


	18. Chapter 18

"I get it, Ranger, I hear what you are saying and I want to trust you. I really do, but I need time. The idea of the person you were in Miami anywhere near my little girl is scary. The man you were in Miami gave me nightmares. Let me think about it some more" She said.

"I understand, if you are not comfortable with me around her, I respect your decision," I told Stephanie.

"Yet, she said, I am not comfortable with you around her yet" Babe corrected.

I had my phone sitting on the couch next to me when it buzzed. Sylvia Martin's picture and name appeared on the screen. Stephanie looked at the phone and then looked at me. She picked it up, walked over to the front door, and tossed my phone outside. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Babe."

"Don't Babe me," she said.

I shook my head and laughed, she was calling to talk to you" I informed Stephanie.

The phone had landed on the front lawn, the grass had cushioned the fall and left it undamaged. I picked my phone up and cleaned it off with a paper towel after retrieving it.

My phone rang again and I answered holding out the of reach of Stephanie.

"Hey Sylvia, how is Fernando ?" I asked.

"He is great," she answered.

"I know why you are calling. I will put you on speaker so you can talk to Stephanie," I told Sylvia.

Babe shook her head at me furiously"I don't want to talk to that woman" she whispered as she tried to get to my phone.

"Stephanie, I know you probably don't care, but I owe you a huge apology, for so many things. For being disrespectful and coming into your home and trying to sleep with your man. For allowing my emotions and jealousy to interfere with doing what was right for that innocent child. It was wrong for me to judge you based on a past I know nothing about. I had no idea how hard it is to be a single mother or how a mother will do anything to provide and protect her child. I don't know how you managed with Angel alone in Newark, you must be an amazing woman. I need you to know I am sorry for the way I behaved towards you Stephanie. Oh, and you don't have to worry about Juanita Perez taking Angel away from you if you return to Miami. She came back to visit her sick mother and they were finally able to apprehend her for child trafficking" Sylvia added.

Shock registered on Steph's face, "I thought she was missing presumed dead she" exclaimed!?

"She was until they discovered that she had been selling babies and taking payoffs to fast track adoptions and place children with unfit families. When they realized what she was doing, she fled the Feds," Sylvia explained.

Babe reached for my phone again and I allowed her to hold it.

"It was very nice of you to call and apologize. Sylvia, you know you are right, I don't care and I am amazing," Stephanie said before ending the call.

"Babe"

"What, after all, she put me, though, I am just supposed to forgive her after a phone call"?

"I am not saying you should, but she has been having a hard time. Being Lester's baby mama is not easy, especially after he tried to kill her when she refused to have an abortion" I said bring Stephanie up to speed.

"Wow, Lester is a father!?"

"More like deadbeat dad" I corrected.

"What was she talking about when she said Juanita Perez had been arrested. How is that possible? I thought you … "

"Thought I what, murdered that woman , hell no, why would I do that? Yes, I assaulted and threaten her, then I paid her off to stay away from our child. Throwing money at someone is far easier than shooting them! She had taken a payoff to hand Angel to a family who was looking to adopt a baby with special needs because one of their children also had special needs. When she could not find her, they wanted their payoff back, but she no longer had the money. Why do you think she would be so desperate to find one little girl? The foster care system is a mess, the social workers have far too many cases to handle. Children get neglected, lost, and abused, because home visits and follow up appointments get missed." I said annoyed.

"But you said it was like Abr…"

"That's not what I met!" I said cutting her off mid-sentence, "I was trying to let you know that I had solved the problem."

"Why do you have to be so cryptic? Ranger, why didn't you just say that?" Stephanie yelled.

"Why do you assume that I am some vicious killer who gets their rocks off by murdering innocent people every time an obstacle is presented?" I growled.

"You are so frustrating!" she said.

"Right back at ya Babe!" I shot back.

She looked at me and started to laugh, which took me by complete surprise. I looked at her sideways.

"I pulled your bloody shirt out of the trash. I have been holding on to it as evidence, explain that! "she challenged.

"Which part, you being a garbage picker, or thinking that I would ever be so sloppy as to come home to my wife and child covered in the blood after committing a murder? Maybe you mean, me being stupid enough to simply throw away incriminating evidence in my own trash can. Sloppy and stupid are two words few people would use to describe me " I said.

"You were a mess that night when you came back, dirty and covered in blood."

"On the way back I was speeding and hit a dog. It was dead so I carried it into the woods and buried it" I replied.

"You have got an excuse for everything don't you Ranger?" Stephanie scoffed.

"Sure do Babe, just not one about how a woman who you think I murdered in cold blood, is sitting in prison right now. If you don't believe me then go Google it. By the way, in the past when I have had to kill people, I keep it neat, no need to wear your work. And it' not a hobby, I don't enjoy it!" I said angrily.

We stood there glaring at each other when the front door opened.

"Daddy","Steph", Julie called from the foyer.

The tension between the two of us dissipated at the sound of her voice , and I was relieved because this was an argument I no longer wanted to continue. I was really pissed off by the fact that she thought I was nothing more that some out of control bloodthirsty assassin. Stephanie had spent enough time around me to know I was better than that.

"So am I taking my two favorite girls out to dinner or not," I ask?

"Why don't we order in" Stephanie suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Julie agreed.

"So pizza and Net Flix it is," Stephanie said.

Stephanie placed the order and Julie chose the movie.

"I wish you could stay longer dad" Julie whined.

"Me too kid" I agreed.

"What would you like to do tomorrow,?" I ask her.

"Nothing special", you choose," she said.

"Stephanie, would you mind if I brought some things for Angel? I would like her to have something that her dad pick out," I said.

"As long as you don't go on board" she answered.

"So shopping it is tomorrow for daddies girls," I said to Julie.

The pizza arrived and we all sat around the television eating and watching the movie. I looked over and Stephanie had a big sauce stain on her shirt. I could not help but laugh. Julie looked at me and said "what?" I pointed to Babe's shirt and she laughed too.

"That is nothing new Julie," said.

"Tell me about it", I replied."Some things never change."

"This only happens now from time to time" Stephanie balked.

We finished the movie and pizza and then I went back to the hotel. I really hoped Stephanie meant what she said about Angel. I was excited about buying my little girl some things. I was counting on Julie to help me pick out what Angel liked. Then I thought about the present for Stephanie , I was waiting to give it to her, before I left, she was going to be excited.

Julie was waiting for me on the porch when I arrived in the morning to pick her up to go shopping.

"Hey dad Steph's not here, she took Angel to mommy and me yoga this morning," Julie informed me.

"I have no idea what Angel likes, so you are going to have to help your dad," I told Julie.

We hit the toy store first.

"Angel loves stuffed animals," Julie told me as we selected a few.

"What about dolls does she like dolls,?" I asked.

"She will play with soft plush dolls, but the other ones scare her. Stephanie got her a baby doll and she screamed until we took it away." Julie explained

"I want to get her some educational toys too," I told Julie.

We picked out several books, a few puzzles with large pieces and blocks. Then I saw the Little Tykes play house and I could not resist.

"Dad, I think that qualifies as going overboard" Julie warned.

"Stephanie will get over it" I laughed as I imagined my little girl running in and out of her playhouse.

Next went to the mall so Julie could pick out a few things. Our first stop was the sporting good stores , she wanted some new gear for track season. I found the cutest pair of sneakers for Angel while Julie was looking for here things. After finishing up in the sporting goods stores Julie went to some of her favorite store and I made her try on everything she wanted. I needed to see how the clothes fit. I can't have my little girl running around in anything to tight or too short. She found a few things she liked and then got annoyed with me.

"Why don't we go pick out some clothes for Angel?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," I said as I paid for the paid Julies purchases.

As I looked around the Children's Place I could not help but to pick up anything that said, Daddy's girl, My Daddy loves me, I even found a little dress with an apple that said I am the Apple of my Daddy's eye.

"Going overboard dad, we get it" Julie teased.

"Okay, I will let you pick out the rest," I told Julie.

"Just stop with all the Daddy stuff already," Julie said.

After we finished shopping we had lunch in the food court and I took Julie home.

As I pulled up in front of the house, I saw another car parked in the drive way along side Stephanie's. The same woman I saw at the park with Stephanie the other day was sitting on the porch with Babe and Angel. When she saw the SUV Stephanie picked up Angel and rushed over to the other car, the woman followed her and opened the rear door. Stephanie placed Angel in the car seat and the little girl kicked and thrashed her body jumping out of the car seat. Angel ran down the sidewalk before either woman could react, her little feet were fast. They both scrambled after the child before they could catch Angel, she ran out into the street in front of a car. Instinctively I jumped out of the SUV and quickly grabbed the child out of the way. The car came to a screeching stop right in front of me. The driver saw me, but there is no way they would have seen the tiny toddler in time to stop. My heart was pounding and Angel was screaming.

"Give her to me, give her to me!" Stephanie was shouting.

I was not letting my little girl go until she was calm until I was calm. Gently, I rubbed her back and soothed Angel. Then the lullaby my mother used to sing to me and Celia came to mind, Duérmete, Mi Niño.

I did not even realize I was singing until I heard the woman around me talking.

"His voice is beautiful so warm and rich, he must be a perfect tenor" the woman I did not know said.

"I have never in all the years I have known that man heard him sing," Babe whispered, her voice was filled with a mixture wonder and surprise.

I felt Angel start to relax in my arms, her crying had subsided, she nuzzled my neck and her little fist clung to my shirt.

"Stephanie, dad's face is leaking!" Julie exclaimed.

"I think those are tears" Stephanie corrected.

"Is he crying the other?" the woman asked.

What were these women talking about? Batman does not cry, but why was my face wet?


	19. Chapter 19

I handed Angel to Stephanie. Then wiped my face and started to unload the SUV as fast I could. Julie helped me by gabbing an arm full of bags and neither one us said a word. I dropped everything in the foyer, normally I would have carried the bags up , but I was in a hurry to leave. She could read my mood and knew what I was trying to do. I was tense , angry , confused and felt guilty about what almost happened. I needed to get somewhere and channel that energy. I left the Play house in the SUV, I planned to come back later and assemble it. Before I rushed out the door, Julie grabbed my arm.

"Dad, I know a great running trail, if you want to wait for me to get changed, we can go together."

I nodded to her before leaving. It amazed that even though I had been an absentee father for so many years, Julie understood me so well and she was like me in countless ways.

"I'll be waiting in the car" I mumbled.

Stephanie was sitting on the porch cradling, Angel.

"Don't send her away, she wants to be with you, I'll call before I get here and I won't come in the house," I said before going to the SUV.

I sat in the SUV and waited for Julie, she jogged out of the house in her sneakers, running shorts and a tank tops, she had two large sports bottles with her.

"I brought you some water," she said handing me one of the bottles as she climbed into the SUV.

Julie directed me to the trail and she was right it was great. I ran ten miles and Julie was able to keep to up with me. For the entire run mile for mile, she was by my side, the girl is a born track star.

After the run, I still wanted some more dad time with Julie, so I took her back to my hotel. She watched television while I took a shower and changed. We ordered room service and then fell asleep until Stephanie started blowing up both our phones.

I looked at my watch, it was almost 9:30 and Julie had to go to school in the morning.

"Tell her I will bring you home soon," I told Julie.

We left the hotel right away and I had Julie home in fifth teen minutes.

"I will pick you up in the morning for school". I said as I kissed Julie on the cheek.

I waited for her to get inside and then quickly drove away.

The next morning I arrived at the house to pick up Julie for school. I called her phone from the driveway and she came to the vehicle. Julie climbed into the SUV and kissed me on the cheek.

"Stephanie wants you to stop by after you drop me off," Julie said.

"She has my phone number, she should have called me herself "I replied.

After I had taken Julie to school, I parked in Stephanie's drive way and stared at the house. I put my head against the staring wheel to think, Babe appeared at my window and motioned for me to come in. I exited the SUV and went to the cargo section in the back and retrieved the box with Angel's play house.

Stephanie opened the door for me and I took the Play house up to Angel's room. Babe walked in the room with a tool chest and set it down next to me. I opened the box and went to work.

Stephanie sat in a chair across from me and started to speak.

"Ranger, Angel is at Time for Tot's, I pick her up at twelve. If you want to hang around to see her, your welcome."

"I would like that," I said.

"I am so glad you were here yesterday if you had not been ….."

"If I had not been here, that never would have happened, because you would not have had to hide her from me, and another child would not have been put into danger because of me once again," I said interrupting her.

"Concerned eyes focused on me "Ranger what's this about, are you talking about the time Julie…."

"No that's not what I mean" I whispered.

"What's wrong, you can tell me," she said softly.

"I can't it's classified, I never even told my handler".

What had happened on that mission had been eating at me for almost a year and a half. I wanted to talk to someone about it. I thought about Stephanie and remembered how Babe had always kept my secrets.

"I can trust you right, what I say will never leave this room right," I ask hesitantly?

She nodded and began to share a secrete that I had been keeping since my last mission went so very wrong.

On my last mission I met this little girl her name was Zahira. She was thirteen and could think circles around most adults. This little girl was gorgeous with chocolate brown eyes and long thick black hair she wore in a single braid down her back. When she smiled her eyes lit up the room. The little girl had a face that was pretty now, but would be stunning when she got older, This girl spoke three languages. She had been orphaned and was a servant girl as they called her. I call it being held as a slave. We met when I was doing recon for the mission. I had been sent to a small country located somewhere near the middle east and Africa that is known better by it's coordinates than it's name with more oil than citizens. It is ruled by a malicious dictator who violates human rights regulations as a hobby. No one bothers them because they have close ties with , just about every radical militant group around :ISIS, Boka Har am ,The Teliban. Anyway, I was sent in to retrieve a top U.S. General's teenage daughter, who had been lured into marring a man she met through social media. The man had promptly brought her back to his home country and was abusing her badly. My job was to get in rescue her and leave the country undetected. When I arrived , I located the estate where she was being held. Not only was it huge , but it was a fortress hidden in a remote area of the county. Getting in and then finding the girl was going to be extremely difficult. I sat on the house for a few days and watched. Whenever anyone left , I followed them if I could, to try to gauge a schedule. One day when I followed part of the house staff to the market and was watching them from a covert location, someone was able to sneak up on me. A thirteen - year- old little girl. Small for her age but wise beyond her years, she had peeped me days before.

"You are American", she said in perfect English.

"What makes you think so?" I ask not wanting to give away any details.

"You have come for that girl haven't you," she accused.

"What girl would that be?" I asked.

"I guess you don't want my help" she said."That is a shame too, because there is no way anyone can sneak into that house," she shrugged.

"Now why would you want to help me? You don't even know me and how do I know I can trust you little girl ?" I told her.

"I don't want to help you, I want to help her. If you could not trust me, I would have already alerted the guards to your presence".

My lips curled into a small smile, "I am Ranger what's your name? " I asked.

"I am Zahira, and you can trust me. If you come back to the house after midnight, I will leave the door to the basement on the west side of the house open. The alarm will be off. You can't get to her, but we can talk some more and figure out how I can help you ", she said before walking away.

At midnight, I went through the rear gate like she said and came through the west door to the basement. This was more like a dungeon, complete with holding cells.

"Hi, " she said and pushed paper and pencil into my hand.

"We don' t have to whisper, no one can hear us down here," she told me.

"I am going to give you the floor plan of the house and you can make a map." she said pointing to the paper.

I was shocked at the fact that she had come up with this all on her own, this child was gifted.

She described the entire house floor by floor and room by room. Once I had a map sketched, she looked it over and told me what adjustments to make. Then she flipped the paper over and gave me the alarm accesses codes.

"They trust me, I am just a girl, what can I do where can I go they say," she explained.

"How many people live in this house?" I asked.

" Only the master of the house and his new bride live here, but then there is the staff. Including me, there is a dozen live-in members of the house staff, but there are others during the day, they all leave by seven." she explained.

"I have to go now," she said. "If I am gone too long, one of the other servants will tell on me," she said before jumping to her feet and going up the stairs.

I left and went back to where I was camped at, to study the Intel I had just been given by a Thirteen year old. The next day, I was in the market doing my best to blend in and I noticed Zahira. She was trying to get my attention. I wandered off to a secluded place to find out what she wanted. She handed me a note and disappeared back into the crowed.

 _"There is going to be a party at a relatives home tonight. The master and most of the servants will be out of the house tonight. The girl will not be there but I will leave the door open if you want to take a look around."_

That night when the place was empty, I crept into the house and tested out the map I had memorized and the accesses codes Zahira had given me. To my surprise, the girl had been incredibly accurate. After leaving the house, I was confident that I was going to be able to rescue the girl if she were to be left alone. I just had to find out when that was going to happen.

A few days later Zahira showed up at my camp, I have no idea how she found me, my only guess was that she must be a master at hide and seek.

"You weren't followed were you?" I asked

"No one ever follows me or worries that I won't come back. I am an orphan and at their mercy. Where would I go, and how would I eat?" She said with a shrug.

"Why do you read, write and speak three languages?", I asked her. It was something I had wondered since I met her.

"They educate me to amuse foreign guest and I have heard them whisper about..." she shuddered and stopped talking.

"So what can I do for you today little one," I said to her.

"He is going away tomorrow night on a business trip. She will be there alone, he is not taking her because she is not well." Zahira told me.

"What about the servants?" I asked.

"Just me and an older woman. The rest are still at his relatives older woman, she sleeps like a rock so you don't have to worry about her," Zahira assured me. Then as quickly as she arrived, she left.

I made contact to arrange for transport to get us out of the country and then planned out the detail of getting the girl out of the house.

The next night I crept in to the house again , followed the mental map, used the accesses codes and was in the room with the girl. She was in horrible condition, the teenager had been severely beaten and appeared to have been starved. This complicated the rescue, there was no way she could walk out on her own. I picked her up and carried her over my shoulder , but this was making getting out difficult. The codes had to be entered while turning the door handle. I managed the first door and we were able to get out , however I almost dropped her. When I got out into the hallway, Zahira was there waiting to help. I had a bad feeling about it and I should have sent her back to bed.

"You can't take her down the basement stairs, go though the kitchen," she said.

The girl lead me through the kitchen. And that is when I saw it, a complication. A brief case had been left behind and I knew someone would be returning for it.

"Go back to bed now!" I ordered Zahira.

AS she quickly opened the kitchen door for me , I heard the front door unlock. The sound of foot steps closing in became louder.

"Run,!" she alarm is going to sound if I don't close it soon."

" Come with me," I said, as I reached for her with my free hand.

She stepped back " I can't keep up with you, I'll slow you down. Run now, help _her_!"

The alarm on the door sounded from being open too long. I saw the fear in her eyes as an angry man came in and shouted at her in Arabic. I ran into the night with the girl I had come to rescue on my shoulder as abandoned the one that had captured my heart and reminded me how much I loved my own daughter. There was a jeep with a driver hidden down the road I had arranged as part of the transport. As we drove away, I could not take my eyes off the house, hoping and, wishing that I had done something different. I succeed at the mission but I fail that beautiful little girl.

"Babe, when I came back from that mission I was not able to function normally, I could not trust my own decisions, I let Lester and Tank handle things that were my responsibility. I was a mess after that mission."

"I didn't know how to deal with the fact that my actions on that mission had gotten that little girl killed , I still don't Steph. I liked her too. I should have known better. She was just a kid. There is no way she could have known how dangerous what she doing by helping me could be! I just left her there , I should have dragged her out of that house. She was just a kid who never even had the chance to be a normal kid. Instead, she was stuck waiting on rich people day and night. There were no school dances for that little girl , no dates with boys , or hanging out at the mall with friends. Things were bad enough for her and then I go and make it worse. I got that little girl killed Babe , I had no right to let her get involved in that mission. How I could I have been so reckless with Zahira's life ? She was innocent and I got her killed Babe !", I screamed.

I felt tears running down my face. Then a loud wounded sound that was a combination between a wail and sob escaped from my chest. Babe kneeled on the floor in front of me and threw her arms around my shoulders she clutched me to her chest. My body was consumed by sobs that I had never experienced before as an adult. I shook violently though my tears. Stephanie held me , soothed me , rock me and consoled me. Years of sorrow flooded though my sobs. I was crying for Celia , for the lost child Stephanie had carried that had not survived and I had never met. I cried for Bobby and for Zahira and I cried for the loss of the special relationship I had shared with my Babe.

No Batman did not cry, but today he had taken off that cape and allowed Carlos to unleash his tears.


	20. Chapter 20

I had no idea how long my tears had been flowing when Stephanie took off her shirt and wiped my face.

"Are you alright now, you feel better now right?", she asked.

"I know how you feel, to be responsible for someone else's demise. You can't keep blaming yourself. It won't change a thing. When you turn pain inward on yourself like you have done, like I was doing, the hurt bleeds out in all direction. The people you love the most, who love you the most, feel that pain too because you don't let them get too close. You lash out at them, lie and push them away. Because deep down inside you feel like you don't deserve to be loved and you are trying to punish yourself." She explained.

"I understood what she meant, how did she know what I was feeling?"

"Hurt people hurt others, free yourself from that pain." Just like Bobby, Zahira was there because she wanted to help", Babe pleaded.

"Yeah, she was pretty eager to get the other girl out of there. I think she understood what it was like to have your choices taken away and she didn't want to see that happen to someone else," I said.

"She sounds like and amazing girl. I wish I could have met her," Babe said.

"Amazing does not even began to describe Zahira," I said as another tear escaped.

Stephanie looked at her watch "Oh no, Ranger stay here finish this. I am going to be late picking up Angel !" She said as she jumped to her feet and ran down the stairs.

"Babe", I called to her.

"I'll be right back Ranger !", she said.

"Shirt Steph, you need to wear a shirt", I reminded her.

She laughed and then threw on a windbreak over her bra before leaving.

I sat there assembling Angel's play house, when I had completed the job, I realized over 90 minutes had passed. I was starting to worry when I heard the door open. At the bottom of stairs was a beautiful sight, Babe, Angle and Julie were waiting for me.

"Hey kid your ditching school again?" I teased.

"Nope it's legit, I told the school she had a doctors appointment. She does, just not today," Stephanie confessed.

"We got food and we are going to get the picnic basket. Steph's says that we are going to the park for a family day," Julie confirmed.

Angel clapped her little hands "Park, Park" she cheered. Then she walked over to me and said "up daddy please " as she stretched her little arms in my direction.

"What are waiting for?" Babe said to me.

I picked up my youngest daughter and she kissed me on the cheek. "Daddy " she chimed to Julie pointing at me.

"Yes that's my daddy," Julie said smiling. She comes into my room every day and brings me your picture from my desk. Then says, "who is this?" I tell her that's my daddy. Then she says, "no my daddy" and giggles. "I don't understand how she knows. she was so young the last time you saw her". Julie told me.

Angel kissed me on the cheek again and said "my daddy" to Julie.

I tossed Angel into the air, then caught her and blew raspberries on her belly. Angel let out a familiar melodic giggle that I never thought I would ever hear again. It was music to my ears and eased my pain. That tiny little laugh was already helping my heart to heal. This was Celia's laugh in miniature form, but how could that be?

"Again daddy, Again daddy" she squealed as I continued to tosses her higher and she continued to laugh.

Babe came out of the kitchen with the picnic basket and a blanket. "Ready to go?", she asked.

"We are, but I think you are still missing something", I reminded her.

"Oh right," she said as she ran up the stairs tripping and falling on her way up. "I'm fine " she called out.

That is still my Babe.

We sat on the picnic blanket eating fried chicken, potato salad, and biscuits. Angel held up her drumstick and said "Yummy" then she fed me a bite. The little girl still loved to eat and enjoyed a healthy serving of everything.

Julie had brought her soccer ball along after we ate Julie kicked the ball to her little sister. I watched as Angel's little legs kicked hard to return the ball the short distance back to her sister. This went on for a while until Julie dribbled the soccer ball across the park and Angle ran full speed behind her giggling the entire way. That game continued for about twenty minutes and Julie came back to the blanket to get a bottle of water. Angel flopped down into her Julie's lap and smiled.

" Don't tell me she is wearing you out kid" I joked.

" Not yet, but give her time", Julie replied.

"That little girl has an endless supply of energy", Stephanie said.

Angel pulled Julie's phone from her pocket and announced, "I want to dance with you.. please! " Julie scrolled through her phone and found the song she was looking for, "Silent - Watch Me".

"You want to show daddy how well you dance huh?" Julie said and she started the music. I watched the two as she and Angel did the whip, Ne'Ne, Bop, then did the stinky leg. I was impressed with how the toddler matched Julie's steps and kept perfect rhythm. After the song, Angel clapped and giggled. "Hit the Quan she sang"Alright but you don't know that whole dance yet," Julie told her before putting on another song. The two started a dance that was more complicated than the last and about half way through Angel stopped to watch Julie.

"How does she know how to dance like that ?" , I ask.

"She stays in Julie's room with her friend watching YouTube videos and practicing with them. That girl loves to dance. I tried to enroll her in a class but they won't take her until she is three," Stephanie explained.

"All of my friends think she is too cute and they are only too happy to teach her. One of my friends is a cheerleader and she wants to try to teach Angel a simple version of one of their numbers and let her get out there with them at a pep rally or one of the games." Julie laughed.

"Ohh, Ohh, Ohh," Angel said to Julie.

"She means the song Flex by Rich Homie Quan" Julie explained. "This is the last song for today, Okay Angel". I watched the girls sway and turn to the song and then Stephanie turned off Julie's phone.

"That song is not kid friendly unless there is a Disney or Kids Bop version, make that the last time your little sister hears that song," Babe told Julie.

"Sorry Steph."

Angel took my hand and said, "Come on Daddy let's play". I stood and then took Babe's hand "Come on Mommy let's play," I said.

The four of us kicked the ball around for awhile, and then we took Angel over to the playground. I pushed my little girl on the swing and my heart melted as she said "higher daddy higher" and laughed. I chased her around the jungle gym and watched as Julie and Stephanie took turns going down the side with Angel. We stayed at the until the sun started to set.

Once we returned to the house I took Angel upstairs and let her see her new toys and books. The little girl was most excited about her new books, she kept bringing me them to read to her. When she got tired of reading, she played in her play house. Angel was so cute as she explored the playhouse. After a while, she wanted to play with me again so we built towers with her new blocks and then she laughed as they tumble to the floor.

Stephanie called us down for dinner and Angel helped me put away her toys and books.

Babe had ordered Chinese and the table was set. When I tried to put Angel in her booster seat she refused, so I held her on my lap as we ate.

"Take out, oh yeah, on my night to cook, I am so glad!" Julie exclaimed.

"Don't worry you can still do the dishes," Stephanie teased.

"What does she mean by her night?", I ask Babe.

"We take turns, her cooking skills are much better than mine but, I manage and I am improving" Stephanie answered.

Angel started to fall asleep half way through the meal.

"Look at her," Stephanie said "she must be exhausted, she did not get her nap today". Bath time and then bed for you little girl."

Stephanie tried to take the sleepy toddler from my lap but she whined and held on to me.

"My daddy" Angel pouted.

"I don't suppose you want to give her a bath Stephanie?", said in jest.

"Babe, I would love to give my little girl a bath", I said sincerely.

She looked at me puzzled for a moment and then said, "alright come with me".

Babe led me into the bathroom and then started to run the water. She brought me a towel and Angel's pajamas. Then she showed me which soap and shampoo to use. The sleepy child was only half awake during her bath. Stephanie stood in the corner watching me carefully. After her bath, I toweled Angel dry and put her pajamas on. Then I carried her into her room. I sat down with Angel in a chair and began to read her a bedtime story. A few pages into the book, Angel was sound asleep. I tucked my little girl into her toddler bed and the corners of my mouth formed a smile. How could something so simple make me so happy?

"Awe, look at the big bad mercenary on daddy duty," Stephanie teased.

"Man, that little girl is stingy when it comes to you dad," Julie joked.

"What's wrong, Jewels don't like to share?" I said playfully.

"NO ! my daddy," mocked as she put her arms around me. "You have not seen my room," she said leading into her bedroom.

I took a look around and sat down in her desk chair then I pulled her onto my lap.

"I am going to miss you, Julie. Remember I leave the day after tomorrow."

"You are still coming to my track meet tomorrow right?" She asked.

"You know it," I said lifting her to her feet as I stood. It's getting late, I'm going to let you get to any homework you have and then get ready for school in the morning." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and another hug before going.

Stephanie was leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"You look tired Babe, I am going to call it a night and let you get some sleep," I said as I pulled her in for a hug.

"That sounds nice" she yawned.

"Thank you for … everything today Babe, for being there for me, for knowing time with my girls was just what I needed. Let me do something for you tomorrow night, something, I should have done years ago, let me take you on a date, a real dress up romantic date. I want to surprise you, don't worry about finding something to wear I got it," I told her.

She backed up and looked at me with a skeptical eyebrow raised, "I did not know Batman did dates" she said.

"Is that a yes or a no Babe?"

"What time are you picking me up?"


	21. Chapter 21

Author notes: I have noticed that interest in this story has declined. For some reason, there were far fewer people reading the last chapter. If you like what your reading pleases let me know. It does not necessarily have to be a review a PM is just fine. I can work on other things you guys are tired of this story.

I lugged the large box up to Stephanie's porch and rang the bell. The box was not heavy, just large and awkward. She opened the door and looked at me with an eyebrow raised?

"Please tell me that is not for Angel, you are going to spoil her", Stephanie told me.

"No, this one is for Angel's mommy, but before you open it, there is something you should know," I said.

"Oh boy"

" Relax, it's not bad news, just something I think I need to explain. I know that you assume I was punishing you when I walked away from our friendship, but I was punishing myself for what I let happen to Bobby. I was in charge, he was my employee, my friend, both of you were my responsibility. Having you in my life seemed selfish and unfair. What I did not realize is that when I walked away from you, I was punishing all of Trenton Range Man too. You had become everyone's pain in the ass little sister and they missed having you around. Don't get me wrong the were fed up with your disrespect for the rules and reckless behavior. I 'm sure that no one wants to suffer another injury messing around with you, but they loved you and cared about you all the same. Anyway, when I was in D.C. prepping for my next mission I had some free time, not enough to go home to Miami, but enough to make the drive up to Trenton. I went to Range Man for a visit and the guys and I went out to lunch and got to talking about you. They all basically agreed that I was a loser for letting you get away twice. I mentioned that bought TastyKakes for you. Then everyone wanted in on the act, they all wanted to buy you TastyKakes. Everyone got carried away making sure you to get all he new flavors and it was too much for me to keep at the base. So Junior agreed to mail them to my condo in Miami. Then I checked them with my luggage on the flight here."

"Are you serious?" , she said in a shocked voice.

"About them missing you, or that you have the equivalent to a case of TastyKakes sitting in your living room?"

She opened the box and started to pull out the snack cakes. The first were the ones I had chosen, butterscotch krimpets, chocolate junior and peanut butter Kandy Kakes, they were still wrapped with the red ribbon.

"Those are from me," I said.

Next were the new mini TastyKakes all three flavors, they were tied together with string and on the box was a neon green posit with a hand-written note scrawled it.

Steph,

The past few years have been boring without you, I can't remember when the last time we a had car blow up.

Bret

Binkie had given her all the seasonal flavors of Kandy Kakes, Lemon white chocolate, Chocolate cherry and white chocolate strawberry. There was an orange post it onto a box that said

You're too good for that man.

Binkie

A small paper bag contained an assortment of TastyKake pies on the bag a note was written.

Bomber,

No one here is holding a grudge, Range Man Trenton misses our girl.

Ram

I watched her pull every imaginable flavor of TastyKakes from the box, set them aside, then take the post-its and placed them in her lap. Slowly she read the short messages and I watched her lips curl into a smile. Then she read through them again and I saw tears run down her cheeks.

"I thought they hated me and would never want to hear from me again. The next time you see them, tell everyone I have missed them too." she said softly.

"Tell them yourself, I am sure they would love to hear from you, I do believe that is a phone number on that post it over there. Besides, I am not sure when the next time I get to Trenton will be," I said as I dried the tears from her cheeks with a tissue.

"Look at you," she said running her fingers through my freshly cut hair.

"Had to get ready for our date tonight", Babe I said.

"So what I am wearing tonight ?" she asked.

"It's in the SUV, I will go out and get it."

When I returned with the bag she had Angel on her hip. My little girl jumped out of her arms and ran to me. I swept the toddler up in my arms and tossed in the air and she giggled. Then I pulled a plush bunny wearing a tutu and toes shoe from the bag and handed to Angel.

"Look, she is a dancer just like you Angel," I said.

"Mommy, look she is a ballerina", Angel chimed.

"Ranger, enough toys okay", Stephanie said.

"So are you two ready to go to Julies track meet?" I asked.

"I'll drive, that way we don't have transfer the car seat", Stephanie explained.

After the track meet, Stephanie drove us back to the house and I said my goodbyes to my girl, I was not going to get a chance to see them before my flight left tomorrow.

"I'll pick you up at 5:30 Babe", I said before I left to get dressed for our date.

Once back at the hotel, I showered, shaved and dressed in a black Tom Ford suit with a black shirt, and blue tie the matched the dress I had picked out for Stephanie. I completed the look with a gold tie tack, cuff links, a Louis Moinet watch and a small diamond stud in my ear.

As soon as I pulled up to Stephanie's house she stepped onto the porch. I got out of the SUV and open to the passenger's side for her, then helped her in.

"Hope I did not keep you waiting ", I teased.

"You said you had reservations, and I know how you are about being on time."

We rode in silence to the restaurant and Babe seem to be a little nervous.

As we walked into the upscale bistro, I took in all of my Babe in the Brocade satin dress. The blue and white print set off her eyes, the plunging halter neckline accentuated her breast along with her tapered waist and the full flowing skirt that hit just above her knees showed off her finely sculpted long legs. Her strappy heels were going to be perfect for dancing later on in the night.

Once inside the bistro, the mater dei showed us to our table.

"What a handsome looking couple, are you celebrating something special ?", he asked.

"No, this is our first date" I replied.

He handed us our menus and left the table.

"First date, but we are married," Stephanie said as she laughed quietly.

"Why are we still married?", I asked. "I'm not complaining, but I would have thought you would have had it annulled or filed for divorce."

"There are a couple of reasons. At first, I was just too lazy to deal with all the legal hassles involved. Then when Lester showed up, I realized that I need to remain married to you in order to protect your interest in Range Man for our girls."

"Our girls huh, I like the sound of that. You have really taken Julie on as your daughter", I said.

"With all my heart, Rachel better never try and change her mind," she said seriously.

"Speaking of our girls, is Julie babysitting tonight ?", I asked.

"No," Babe said shaking her head." I won't leave them alone in the house. If someone were to break in, I worry they could not defend themselves against a grown man. I have an alarm but it is no Range Man system. I know more about security alarms than the company that set it up. The girls are spending the night with Robyn. She is taking Julie to school in the morning."

"As I was saying, if you left Lester in charge of Range Man, who knows what he would do? Did frank tell you he tried to fire him?" Babe asked.

"Really, no he did not share that information with me, but that explains why Frank wanted to buy into Range Man" I answered.

"He had some stupid proposal, "Rangettes", women who look like models but are as deadly as they are beautiful. The uniform, a black mini skirt with a low cut red V-neck shirts and black blazer. Being able to run in heels is a requirement. He already has few in his division, but wanted to include this idea in every Range Man office". Stephanie explained as our food arrived.

"That sounds like a sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen," I said.

"Exactly what Frank told him, as well as the fact that it would be tainting the Range Man brand".

"So I take it Santos did not like Frank telling him no".

"That is when he tried to fire him and then Frank brought up the buy-in options you had written into his contract. Now that he owns a third of the company Lester has no control over Frank," Babe said as she forked into her entrée.

"Since you have been away, Frank says that the company is not gaining any more traction. It's not losing any either, but there is a need to keep expanding the brand. I suggested that he focus on home security since it is the main division that seems to be lagging behind," Stephanie explained.

"Well look at my Babe getting all fiscal on me", I joked.

"I do have a degree in Business Ranger."

"So how would you purpose upping that division?", I asked.

"There are lots ways, the market is hot right now because more and more people want to protect their homes and families. Range Man was and still is on the cutting edge of technology in alarm systems with more experience than any other firm out there. The market is ripe to step up and become the number one brand in home security," Stephanie explained.

"Damn Babe, would you like a job"? I laughed.

"Don't need one, I own one-half of your third of the company", she jested.

"True, but when did our date turn into a business meeting?", I asked.

"Hey, if you want to change the subject, go right ahead", she told me.

"So what's the next PTA fundraiser you have planned?"

"Flashlight tag capture the flag. We play in the dark. The objective is for one team to capture the others flag without getting tagged by a flashlight. There will be obstacles and hiding places setup. If a member of your team is captured, you can free them with your flashlight. The grown-ups can play, but I don't think as many will participate and they did in the last event", Stephanie told me.

"Well, you are just full fun ideas," I said to her.

"Come on Ranger , you already knew that", she said in a sexy voice.

"Ms. Plum are you flirting with me?" I said.

"It's Plum-Manoso now for legal reasons. And if you have to ask then it has been way too long", She said with a wink.

I watched the look of glee on her face as tasted her dessert and I smiled.

"Want a taste, I'll feed it you", she offered.

"No thanks, but I am enjoying watching you eat," I told her.

"So where to next?" Stephanie asked as I helped her into the SUV.

"We are going dancing Babe" I replied.

"Batman dances ?", she asked with a smirk.

"No, but Carlos does", I replied.

Next we hit a Latin Salas club.

"I have no idea how to salsa or merengue," Babe said as she entered the club.

"Not to worry, I don't mind teaching you my best moves" , I said with a sly half-smile.

"I have already experienced your best moves", she purred.

"Babe."

"All man did I say that out loud. I should not have had that second glass of wine," she said blushing.

We found a quiet corner of the dance floor and I put both hands on her hips.

"Let's start with the merengue it's the simplest. You start with your left, I start on my right, and it's just left, right, left, right, it is all in the hips. Now place your hand on my shoulder blade and I'll do the same to you. Then we are going hold hands at shoulder level over here" I said instructing her.

"Now we want to mirror one anthers moves, and I know this one is going to difficult for you, but you have to follow my lead", I told Babe.

We practiced a few time and she picked up the steps.

"So once you have these basics down, we can add some flare to it, We can travel, we can spin, cuddle or dip," I said as I demonstrated.

After I felt like Babe had all the moves down, we joined the rest of the dance floor.

The look of pure joy on her face was an enticing sight matched equally, by the way, her curls flowed around her face and the skirt of her dress bounced around her long shapely legs. At this moment on the dance floor, Babe was unbelievable sexy.

Throughout the night, I was able to teach her how to Salsa and Cha - Cha. I could tell she was really having a great time, as true happiness shined on her face as bright as her blue eyes. I hated to have to take her home, but I had a flight that left at noon tomorrow.

On the way back to the SUV, the two of us walked together arm and arm. Abruptly I found my arm solo and I looked behind me to see what had happened to my date. Several feet behind, Stephanie was standing on a metal grate struggling to remove the heel of her shoe. I looked up at her and smiled then walked back to where she was trapped, I could not contain my laughter.

"Babe only you. How in the world do you manage these things ?" , I chuckled.

"It's not my fault", she huffed. Stop laughing at me"

I bent down to unfasten her shoe, then removed it from her foot and freed it from the grate. After replacing the shoe onto her foot, I stood, offered her my arm and we strolled back to the SUV.

I walked Stephanie to the porch and waited for her to unlock the front door. My plan was to see that she got into her house safely and go back to my hotel. Instead, Babe took my hand and pulled me through the front door with her. We stood there in the foyer not saying a word. Then Babe threaded her fingers through mine. She looked at me intensely, desire burning in her eyes. I moved to take a step back before things got out of control. Babe was having none of that as she tugged my arm hard , practically dragging me up the stairs. We stopped at her bedroom and she pushed me hard against the door. I watched her unfasten the halter at the back of her neck and then she unzipped her dress and stepped out of it all in one motion. There stood my Babe looking better than ever in nothing but her lace bra, skimpy matching panties, and her heels. That's when my pants suddenly became uncomfortably tight. Babe's eyes went to my crotch and she pressed her body against mine kissing me. The kiss was fiery and passionate. Her lips moved hungrily and desperate against mine as her hands fumbled while trying to unbuckle my pants.

I gently pushed her back and took her chin in my hand.

"Babe, you sure you want to go here?" I said in a horse whisper.

"Yes", she exhaled as her hands went back to my belt.

"Babe slows down, I am not looking for a quickie in the closet, I want to make love to you", I whispered into her ear as I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

The next morning I woke up tangled in the sheets and Babes limbs. I smiled as I thought about the memories we made between these sheets last night and then earlier this morning. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled Babe to me and spooned as I nuzzled her neck. The alarm went off on my watch and reluctantly I dragged myself out of bed.

I found a towel and took a shower, then dressed in my clothes from the night before. After looking at my watch, I knew I still had some time before I needed to get back to the hotel, collect my things and check out. I sat in the chair next to the bed and watched my Babe sleep. The alarm on my phone buzzed and I turned it off.

"You keep doing that, and you're going to miss your flight hanging around just to watch me sleep," Babe said drowsily, her eyes still closed.

"How did you know that is what was I doing ?" , I ask knowing for sure that she had just been awakened by the alarm on my phone.

She leaned up on one elbow and looked at me, her eyes met mine.

"I know you, Ranger, I know what makes you smile, and what makes you angry, what emotions lie behind your best blank mask. I know the pattern of your heartbeat and the rhythm of your breath in the middle of the night". She expresses sincerely.

I sat in the chair focused on the beautiful woman who had held my heart for so long.

"So where does this leave us, Babe?" I ask.

"We can discuss that when you come you better come back, if you abandon me again Ranger I…."

I kissed her passionately before she had a chance to complete the statement. "That's not going to happen Babe, I love you , I have since the moment I met you in that day in that cafe , I knew right away that I would always want to keep that feisty Jersey girl around", I assured her.

"Be careful," she said and kissed me again before I left her in bed and walked down the stairs, then out to the SUV.

Before I drove off my chimed with a text message alert from Babe "I love you too Batman."


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Notes: You, guys are all so wonderful. Thank you for the supportive words. While I appreciate the reviews, feedback was what I needed and to know if you all still wanted to read this story. Now that I know you do I am back at it. As a thank you I am up late tonight working on another chapter for you.**

I was on a chopper with my team of two dozen mercenaries on route to the last country I wanted to visit ever again. It must be true that the criminal always returns back to the scene of the crime. It seems the wealthy businessman was no longer satisfied with securing a wife for himself. Greed and boredom had led him to setting up an operation to procure young women for high-profile men like himself. The estate where I had rescued the teenage girl had become a modern-day slave fortress. Teenagers and young co - eds were being lured from a variety of countries, all educated and from affluent families. This man was kidnapping and selling off only the highest stock he could manage to get his hands on. These men were not just looking for a pretty face or a sex wanted someone they could bring into a room of elite, powerful, socially and economically well-connected people. Someone who could dazzle a room with both beauty and charm. If these girls had been regular runaways or from ordinary working class families, no one would have cared and this could have gone on for years. When debutants, heiress, prodigies, models, and daughter of diplomats and wealthy business moguls go missing, all in the same manner, they send in men like me to retrieve their daughters and capture the men responsible.

The Intel told us two nights ago that a fresh crop of victims had been flown in. Now a group of prospective buyers was on their way, being transported on a luxury jet. These men were receiving the royal treatment, traveling 5 stars all the way. This trafficker ran a sophisticated operation. After I had briefed my team on the layout of the house, I informed them that we would be relying on technology to help bypass the security systems. I was sure that the access code had been changed.

Eighteen hours after we had made camp a small fleet of 12 high-end Limousines drove up to the estate. Through binoculars, we saw several well-dressed professional men enter the residence. It was now time to mobilize and make our way to the house. Every man was suited up with two guns and a knife, cuffs as well as a few explosive and an electronic device to override the security system. Twenty men would be going in with me and four sharp shooters would stay behind.

Under the cover of night, we stealthily made our way to the estates. Five men covered each of the four main entrances to the home. Though synchronized timing the team was able to burst through each door at the same time surprising everyone inside. Chaos and panic ensued immediately. The buyers thought they been brought in on some sort of elaborate scheme to extort money or some other type of set up. Staff members were frightened and confused and the wealthy pimp sprinted through the home. Everyone was screaming, yelling and running for the exits. I fired a warning shot out of the front door and everyone stopped, the room became silent.

"Round up the buyers, cuff them and then hold them in the Limos. Get as many men in on car as possible." I ordered.

Next we sat the all the staff member on the law and secured them with zip ties. They were not being captured, just secured until we had completed what we had come to do.

Five of the men drove the Limousines back to the private airstrip and put them back on the plane where one of our pilots was waiting to fly them to a government interrogation.

The women still had to found, they were in the house somewhere. Then I remembered where the other teenager had been kept, it was a huge secluded wing of the house. After making my way to the locked corridor, I used the device to enter the wing. There were two dozen young women of various races, naked and handcuffed to beds. It was obvious that they had not been here long, the women were still in relatively good physical condition. Their emotional well-being was something else, you could see the terror and confusion on the frightened young women's faces. Just as I had radioed to my team to come up and help me free the women, their captor, the wealthy pimp rolled from under one of the beds pointing a gun at my head. I recognized this man, he was the one who has returned for his briefcase, the man that yelled at a scarred Zahira. A match was struck inside my head and it lit the fuse to ignite my furry as I thought about the look on that little girl's face. Before he could think about firing his weapon my boot crashed into his nose. Then I was on top of him, my fist crashing into his head, gut then, his ribs. It took five men to me off of him.

"Agent Manoso, we have to bring him in alive, remember !" a member of the team told me.

"Uncuff these woman, find them something to wear and get them out here!" I growled.

The men made quick work out of freeing and finding clothes for the women, then took them outside to wait for transport.

Once the woman had been transported out of the area and the staff had been escorted off the property, I assigned five men to do a sweep of the estate to make sure no one else was inside. I took my demolition expert aside and we discussed the best way to bring down the mansion. As I watched him wire the outside of lowered level to the large home, I gave the all clear signal when the last man exited the house. Then I gave the order for everyone to clear the area. That is when I noticed that one of the men who had been sent in to do a sweep of the basement was smoking a cigarette. There had to be at least two butts on the ground next to him. There is no way he had time to do a thorough search and smoke three cigarettes. I looked at the timer on the detonator, only a few minutes had passed. That left eighteen minutes to get in and survey the lower level. I was confident that it could be done. I had been in there before and remembered the floor plan. Quickly I raced into the basement through the side door. Carefully I did a walk through of the dim dank room. The holding cells were empty, as well as the main area of the basement. There was a door that leads to a small room, I just had to check that and then I could be sure the area had been cleared. I open the door, the room was empty except for a small crumpled figure huddled in the corner, sitting inhumanly still. As I walked over to get a closer look, I realized it was a girl when she flinched at my footsteps. She was filthy and emaciated. The girl looked up at me she was barely recognizable. Her eyes held the identity of who she was, they still burned with fire and determination.

"You came back for me", she whispered in a raspy voice.

My mind had to be playing tricks on me, it was guilt, Zahira was dead, this could not be her, I thought to myself.

"Ranger ?" , she said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked at my watch and there were less than five minutes left in the whole place imploded.

Zahira had been chained to the wall by her ankle, not shackled, but chained with a padlock like an animal. I stood her up and pull her as far away from the lock as possible. Then fired a round into the chain. As soon as the link was free, I tossed the girl over my shoulder and took off like the wind out of the door. We made our escape before the explosion. After I had run about fifth teen feet from the mansion, we were blown into the air by the impact of the bomb. Thank goodness I landed on my back and Zahira fell half on top of me and half onto the ground. Debris flew in every direction around us. The girl had been injured, her arm took quite a blow when we hit the ground. I pulled her under me to shield her from suffering any more injuries. Then I was hit in the head by a small board, I felt myself becoming dizzy and losing consciousness. I took the cuffs from my belt and attached one end to my wrist and the other to Zahira's good arm before rolling over on my back and passing out.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up confused and disoriented. When I regained consciousness, I was on a chopper with my team. My arm immediately jerked at the thought of Zahira. Yes, she was still cuffed to me. One of my men moved in with a key and tried to open the handcuffs that secured me to Zahira.

"NO !, I growled, this girl stays with me, under no circumstances is she to leave my side!", I barked.

My eyes surveyed the frail girl, someone had treated her arm with a makeshift sling. I lifted myself into a sitting position and leaned in close to Zahira. Then I gently put an arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"You're 12 years old if anyone ask you, alright", I said.

She nodded indicating she understood. It would be better for people to think she was a younger child, rather than a teenager. They would be more sympathetic to Zahira. The fact was that she had not grown a centimeter since the last time I had seen her. Zahira had to be close to Julie's age, yet she appeared to be much younger. The girl had been small for her age when I met her, but whatever neglect and harsh treatment she had endured in the past couple of years had done nothing improve her physical physique.

My mind was fighting the fog of the explosion attempting to formulate a plan. I was keeping Zahira, she was coming home with me, there was no way I was going to ever let this girl out of my care again.

As soon as we landed, the medics were waiting there on the tarmac with a gurney for me. I heard one of them yell for a handcuff key.

Roughly I grabbed the medic by the front of his shirt bringing him nose to nose with me.

"This girl does NOT leave my side!" I insisted.

They trundled me onto the gurney and Zahira was placed on my chest. I could feel her shaking, she was scared, and the air was chilly. Gently I rubbed her matted hair as I wrapped an arm around her, I whispered in her ear, soothing her. Zahira was light as air and felt like she weighed nothing.

"I won't leave you again, I owe you little girl, you're going to be fine" I assured her.

We were taken to the infirmary, I was diagnosed with a mild concussion and given stitches to the back of my head. When it came time to treat Zahira, I finally had to relent and allow them to take off the cuffs. She was filthy and needed to be bathed in order to check her over thoroughly for injuries.

Zahira had also sustained a concussion as well as a dislocated shoulder and a compound fracture of her arm. In addition to those injuries, she had a horrible skin infection and was suffering from pneumonia. She was severely dehydrated and malnourished from the harsh treatment she had endured for nearly two years. Zahira was immediately put on I.V. antibiotics, her arm was set and cast, then a sling was attached to support the shoulder. By the time they had cleaned and treated her, she was too exhausted to eat. I overheard the medics talking about her condition and possible inserting a feeding tube, wondering if she would be strong enough to survive. Her body was horribly run down and her immune system was not in peak condition. I knew they were wrong. This girl was a fighter and she would show them. When Zahira awoke her dinner was served, the poor thing was so hungry, that she at so fast that the meal was not able to stay down. Zahira had suffered through so much and it was breaking my heart, how could anyone be so cruel as to leave an innocent girl in this condition. What kind of man does this to a helpless teenage girl? People treat their pets better. Guilt consumed me, this was because she helped me, I should have never left her behind.

Bringing her home with me would require breaking protocol and, at least, half a dozen international laws. I was going to make it happen, even I had to call in every favor I had done for anyone. If I had to show up at the white house in pleading my case directly the president himself, this was something I had to make happen. Zahira had no parents, no birth certificate and no last name, this complicated matters. I was going to keep her education a secret as well as her true age.

As soon as we got back to Miami the first thing I was going to do was have Sara look her over. Military medics were not pediatricians and that's what Zahira needed.

I had stayed by her bedside for the past three days. Zahira's health was slowly improving, she was still so weak and recovery would be a long road for her. Everything was an effort for her, even breathing. She was still sleeping most of the time, but I wanted to be there when was awake, it was not uncommon for her to wake up confused, disoriented and frightened. I could not stand the thought of me not being there to soothe here when that happened. Today, I had to leave her, my superiors were demanding that I report. I had already been debriefed so I knew there were no more questions about the mission. This had to be about the girl. I assured her that I would be back and told her to rest, she squeezed my hand weakly and gave me a faint smile.

I was now sitting down in front of my superiors and handler wearing my best blank mask. They all congratulated me on a job well done once again.

"So Manoso I hear you have been putting in calls and emails all over the place from INS to amnesty America, even to some senators as well as congressmen. What, you don't Barack's phone number?" My handler half-joked.

"If I did, I would have called him by now, " I said seriously.

One of my superiors looked at me, "If you needed a favor, you should have come to us first." He said with a sly smile.

"Tell us about the girl, and maybe we can work something out to allow her to stay in the country with you and your wife," my handler told me.

At that moment, I was so grateful to Stephanie for not ending our marriage legally. There was no way that anyone would allow a single man to keep a child, especially a young girl that was nonrelative.

"Why not ask the pimp about the girl. She was found in his home. I am sure he can tell you a lot more about her than I can."

"He claims he has no idea who she is or why she was chained up in his basement."

"He is a liar, the girl is a twelve-year-old orphaned slave, he has been keeping. I met her on my last mission, she let me in and showed me where to find the teenager girl you sent me to retrieve. I guess he found out and has been keeping her chained up as a punishment", I said keeping the details as to the decree of Zahira's true involvement in the last mission to a minimum.

"So why are you so keen on keeping this girl?", my handler ask.

"She helped me and was punished as a result. She could have been killed! I owe that little girl and I don't trust anyone else to do right by her", I explained.

"When you need something, it is always best to come to your direct superiors" I was told ." we look after your best interest right Manoso? "

Then a folder was tossed across the table in my direction.

"What is this?" , I asked.

"The man you captured had handlers working for him on three Continents. He gave up the names and locations and we have been able to apprehend men in Asia and Europe. The same handler is working North and South America. He got word of the sting and his hiding out in the slums of Buenos Aires".

"What does this have to do with me or Zahira?" , I said, not bothering to hide the irritation in my voice.

"Open the folder agent Manoso", my superior told me.

Ramon Delgado was front and center on the first page of the file. He was a drug lord that I had helped put away years ago.

"This is the handler, I guess he figured out that human trafficking is more profitable than drug dealing," I said.

"We need to wrap this thing up in a bow neatly and quickly. You help with this one last thing, and the girl gets asylum and we fast track her adoption for you and your wife" my handler told me.

My jaw clench and my fist tightened "I just got back from what I was told would be my last assignment before I retired", I hissed." Find someone else!"

"We don't call you because you are so damn handsome, it is because you are the best. You work with lighting speed, procession, and accuracy, that is exactly what we need right now. What it takes other agents months to accomplish, you manage in weeks. Delgado and you have history, you understand how he moves and the way his mind works. You speak Spanish and easily blend into the area, plus you're familiar with the region. We need you to do this and she needs you to do this." My superior said with a smirk.

" If I refuse?"

"You brought a child into the country illegally, she is subject to deportation immediately, and you could be subjected to some sort of discipline", I was warned sternly.

I laughed, once again my attempts to help someone had gone left, and I was being forced to do something I did not want to do.

"Give me a couple of weeks to rest up and study this I said holding the file. Then arrange for transport to Buenos Aries," I muttered.

"If I don't make it make back the agreement still needs to be honored, only instead I want her sent to live with my Sister Sara and her Husband, or My brother Frank and his wife", I clarified before exiting the room.


	24. Chapter 24

It had not taken weeks to track down Delgado. It had in fact taken months, three to be exact. Nothing about this mission had gone smoothly, and I been forced to go in solo. I got the impression that they did not send me in because of my skills, rather I was the only one crazy enough to be blackmailed into it. At one point, I had lost contact with the agency for several weeks. They were days away from sending in someone to get a location on me. My family had been notified that Senior agent Manoso had gone missing.

I had spent a total of four months away from my family, without talking to my daughters or Stephanie. Everyone had to be frantic with worry, I was not going to call until I touched ground in Miami. Zahira had been left in the infirmary to recover, poor thing was all alone. I wanted to give my report to the superiors as soon as possible. Before I even got a chance to rest or clean myself up. Everything went as promised, and I was given the necessary paperwork I would need for Zahira. After I cleaned up and rested for a few days, Zahira and I were on the next flight to Miami.

I looked at the girl sitting next to me, she had recovered some, but Zahira still looked fragile, far too thin and less than perfectly healthy. The first thing I wanted to do when we landed was to have her looked at by Sara.

"What's going to happen to me now Ranger?", Zahira ask in an uncertain voice.

"You are going to come home with me now , for good", I told her.

"So I work, for now, I am your servant?"

"No, you don't work for anyone anymore. You are a teenage girl. You go to school and make friends. You are no one's servant. Zahira, you are my daughter now," I said to her.

"I'm no one's daughter, just an orphan that no one wanted", Zahira said, looking at me as if were misinformed.

"I want you , and you are my daughter my now", I said, as I placed a kiss on the top of her head.

She gave a startled jump, and it occurred to me that no one had ever showed her any affection.

Once we landed , I dialed Frank to come pick us up.

"Carlos !?" "Is that you little brother ?" , he ask his voice full of shock.

"What's your caller ID say, man? I just landed, can you pick me up in the Cayenne ?"

"I am on my way to the parking garage right now", he told me.

When Frank jumped out of the drivers seat he had his phone to his ear.

"Ma`ma is desperate to hear your voice. She does not believe me," he told me, as he shoved the phone into my hand.

"Hello, Ma`ma ?"

Her words came out in a flood of Spanish, and then she started to sob. It took me twenty minutes to calm her.

"I am fine now Mijo, I really am, but you need to call your wife. She was very upset." my mother insisted.

"Don't worry, I will", I said before ending the call.

"So who is the girl? ", Frank ask me.

"This is your new niece, her name is Zahira."

"Zahira, this is your uncle Frank"

"Carlos you going to make this a habit , leaving town, and coming back with new children?"

"Nah, this is the last one", I laughed , but it is a long story. I will tell you later".

"Can we swing by Sara's office? I really need her to take a look at Zahira. I'm sure she won't be happy about me just showing up unannounced," I said.

"Trust me, she is not going care. You have no idea what you have put us, through. No more man, you have to stop playing mission impossible. Everyone has been going out of their mind's for weeks wondering if ….. YOU CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN !" Frank screamed.

Zahira jumped as she looked up at me from the back seat.

"Okay Frank , roger that , but calm down your are scaring her", I said.

The Cayenne rolled to a stop in front of Sara's office. It was close to lunch time, so the parking lot was mostly empty.

" You go ahead in, I going to call someone from Range Man to come get me", Frank said as he placed the keys in my hand, glaring at me. Then he pulled me in for a long embrace.

"I love you too Frank" , I said before walking into Sara's office.

When I walked into Sara's office , she was standing with her back to the door going over her a printout of her appointments.

"Got time for a walk in? ", I asked.

She dropped the printout, turned around, and ran to me. Sara threw her arms around my neck, and held on tight. I felt Sara's tears on my shirt as I held her for a few minutes.

"We thought , I didn't think I would ever , I am so glad you are safe Carlos!", she exhaled the words all in one breath.

"Have you talked to Stephanie yet, you have to call her, you have no idea what the stress has been doing to her. You need to call her right away Carlos, it is really important", Sara urged me.

I pulled Zahira from behind me, where she had been standing , "I need you to take a look at her for me".

Sara gave me a sideways glance, "Again Carlos"?

"Zahira, this is my sister Sara , she is a doctor and she is going to take a look at you to make sure you are doing alright", I explained.

"She helped me on my last mission. Zahira was orphaned, so I brought back with me", I told my sister as I handed Zahira's medical records to Sara.

I watched Sara's face grimace as she read over the medical record , "you have been through a lot huh sweetheart ? " she said to Zahira.

"Those records don't even begin to tell her story. Sara, she is not 12, Zahira is almost fifteen" I informed her.

"That can't be right, are you sure, is she sure?", Sara asked in an alarmed voice.

"I know how old I am, Zahira said flatly, I may be an orphan, but I am not stupid", she said sadly.

"That is not what I meant, I'm just concern by your lack of physical development, at your age most girls, "

" Have hit puberty. Yes I know, science was one of my best subjects and my favorite, before they stopped educating me. But if you don't, believe me, you can always do a bone scan or x-ray. I read that bones tell how old a person is" Zahira challenged.

"Wow she is an intelligent one, Carlos," Sara said.

"Yes I am , and well educated also. I speak three languages. Well really four , but I won't count Spanish because I am not literate in that language", Zahira said with pride.

"She does not like to be underestimated Sara", I said with a smirk , this girl's fire goes far deeper than just her eyes.

"Don't worry you will catch up to other girls your age , give it time", Sara assured Zahira.

"I know , better here than where I was before. Looking more like a child than woman has save me from so many problems", Zahira said.

"I could see a pained expression cloud Sara's face as the full impact of Zahira's words weighed on her mind. Then she took her new niece in her arm and hugged her.

"You are a good man Carlos", Sara told me before kissing each of my cheeks as I left.

After a full physical , and blood work up, we left Sara's office with a list of care for Zahira, as well as some prescriptions.

"Call Stephanie ! " she shouted across the parking lot before I drove away.

I did plan to call Babe , but when I had time to sit down and really talk to her, not a quick call in between errands or while I was on the road.

We made a trip to the mall. I needed to get Zahira some clothes, the only thing she owned was what she was wearing. The girl had nothing to wear tomorrow. The trip took longer than expected, and we were only able to get a few days worth of clothes. Shopping for herself was a completely new experience that soon became overwhelming for Zahira. Maybe I could get one of my sister's or nieces to accompany us next time.

As I drove back to my condo, my cell phone rang, it was Frank.

"Hey, did you talk to Stephanie yet?", he asked, his voice was full of concern.

"I am going to get to it, I am on my way home now …."

"What are you waiting for , the woman has been holding her breath for weeks, wondering when she would get some news about you. I am hanging up , CALL HER. Not now, right now!" Frank demanded as he hung up on me.

As I parked in the garage of my condo complex, I looked over at a sleeping Zahira. I hated to wake her, but I thought if I took her out of the SUV and carried her inside, that she would be startled when she awoke in unfamiliar surroundings.

The groggy teenager climbed out of the passengers side and followed me to the elevator. We stepped off the elevator and I used my key to open the door to my condo. When the door opened, I was shocked by what I saw. As I peered around the corner of the foyer, my place was full of people. Julie was sitting at the table eating with Hector, and some young man. The entire apartment buzzed loudly with chatter and the sound of the television. Angel came running toward me at full speed demanding to be picked up.

" My daddy" she chanted "My daddy !" "Look, Julie, look my daddy"

"Angel, I keep telling you, daddy is not here", she sighed as she turned the corner to the foyer.

When Julie saw me, she squealed and hugged me. "Steph is going to be so happy to see you!"

"Boss !", Hector said happily and then slapped me on the back.

"I told them you would were just deep undercover, no need to worry."

"You been looking after my girls huh Hector?" Thanks, man, I said to him.

" In more ways than you know, let's take a walk Ranger", Hector said as he moved towards quietly the door.

"Hold on I told him. Julie this is Zahira , she is going to be staying with us , Zahira these are my daughters Julie and Angel , stay with them I will be right back in a few minutes" , I assured Zahira.

I watched as Angel brought Zahira some of her toys. Then Zahira smiled at the toddler as the two began to play.

I followed Hector outside of the building, and once we were on the sidewalk, he started to speak.

"You need to find Santos before I do , because if you don't , I will kill him. He is your cousin, so I am doing you the courtesy, but if he was not , well his son would be an orphan."

"What happen, Hector, did you hurt Stephanie ?!"

"No, but who knows what would have happened if she was not armed. He broke into her home again, in the middle of the night this time. Bastard, cut the land line, disarmed her alarm, and enabled a cell phone jammer. She was still awake and heard the front door open. When Stephanie saw Lester at the bottom of the stairs, she started screaming. That woke Julie up and sent her into protective mode. She jumped out of bed grabbed Angel and locked herself in her room. Your girls a quick thinker! Stephanie ran to her own room and locked door then got her gun. He kicked the door in, and she eventually fired off a shot into his shoulder. As much as he scares her, she still does not want seriously hurt or kill him. When she looks at Santos, she still remembers the Lester that was a good friend of her's", Hector reported.

"How is she ?", I asked.

"She is freaked out, in mother hen mode. Julie and Angel have not been allowed to sleep in their own bed since this happened, both girls bunk with Stephanie", Hector informed me.

"Stephanie was even considering taking Julie to the range but I told her Julie is too young and innocent for that. So I taught her how to handle a blade. The girl is a natural, she can castrate a man from across the room, or take him out in under a minute at close range." Hector said as his lips curled into an eerie smile.

"Don't worry, she keeps it locked in her night stand. She is not carrying at school, and Angel can't get to it" he added.

When he said that last part, I was caught somewhere between fury and pride at my little girl's skills.

"How did you find out about this and when?" I questioned Hector.

"That same night, after he left Julie called me. She was on an adrenalin high, speaking rapid-fire Spanglish at a mile a minute. When I asked her to put Stephanie on the phone Julie told me she was too upset to talk. I was able to get a flight out right away and was at her door before noon. When I got there Julie let me in, Stephanie was upstairs, furiously scrubbing away at the blood on the floor. I told her I would not leave her until you got back.

I stood there silently trying to absorb what Hector had told me. Rage seeped into every pore of my body, ready to explode. I looked for something to I found nothing, my foot crashed into the small blue ground lights that lit the walkway, sending them sailing through the night sky. After about the fifth one, Hector grabbed me by the back of my shirt.

"Cool it man, before someone calls the police, get control of yourself !" he said firmly.

I stopped my violent assault on the lights, but my anger still flared. The muscle along my jaw line violent twitched, and both my fist were clenched painfully at my side, with nostrils flaring as my chest heaved breathlessly. I turn to Hector and demanded he takes me to my Babe.

"Nah man, not when you are like this. You are going to scare her."

I did some stretching and breathing exercises, after a few minutes my anger was no longer apparent, but it was still lingering. Once Hector was convinced I was calm, we went back inside.

When we entered the condo, Angel and Zahira were wearing both tiaras and the two of them were holding princess wands. I could not help but to smile as the remaining anger, I had evaporated.

"Where is she?", I asked Hector quietly. "I just need to make sure she is alright," I told him, calmly.

"She's resting in your bedroom", he answered.

I knocked on the door before opening it, then entered, and was hit in the face with a pillow.

"I said I wanted to be left alone!" she yelled from the plush chaise lounge, where she was curled up on her side under a cashmere throw, with her head resting on the arm of the chair.

"I'm not hungry, I don't need anything, just leave me alone!", Stephanie said.

"Babe."

"RANGER, RANGER ?, RANGER!" , her voice was a mixture of shriek and sob. Tears poured down her cheeks. Babe seemed to be frozen with shock as she looked up at me from the chase lounge. She looked like she had been up for days. Stephanie's long curly locks were untamed in all direction on her head, and she was wearing a pair of my sweats.

I crouched down beside Babe and kissed her.

"No more tears Babe I am fine, but I heard you are not. I need you tell me exactly what happened with Lester. Let me know now, before you start skirting over details, and telling me not worry about it because it is not that big a deal," I said keeping my voice calm and gentle.

A tear slid from her eye as raw emotions replayed themselves on her face. When the memories flashed back, her eyes became unfocused and distant, as she began to recall that night in vivid detail.

Something had me wired my nerves had been on edge all day maybe it was my spidey senses. It was late, after 1:00 A.M., and I was still up and full of energy. I had been running around the house doing chores, washing clothes, unloading the dishwasher, and picking up toys. The sound of the front door opening jarred me. I thought to myself, no that can't be. I know I set the alarm, I must be hearing a thing, time to go bed, Stephanie I told myself. There it is again I better go check out, I said to myself as I peered down the stairs from around the corner. That is when I saw Lester leaning against the front door, arms folded across his chest, smirk on his face. My heart and feet froze at the same time, just as I started to scream. Like a rocket, Julie was up out of bed as she ran to Angels room picked her up, then dashed back to her own room. I heard the door slam then lock behind her. That was my cue, I ran into my own room and lock the door. Quickly, I dove under the bed and took my gun out of the safe, I was glad it was loaded as I tuck it into the small of my back. As I sat there on the bed, I hoped he would just give up and leave. I looked down and noticed my hands were shaking lightly, man I am a coward I thought. Then I heard it, the sounds of his footsteps on the stair, coming closer. My stomach did a backflip when I heard him stop in front of my bedroom door and try the knob.

"That's not very hospitable Beautiful. I know you didn't treat my cousin that way", Lester laughed.

"Go away Lester, please", I pleaded.

"I will, after I get what I came for, you know what I want, right bombshell", he scoffed.

"Not going to happen. Santos, you need to get out before I call 911, or the security detail shows up from my alarm company", I warned him.

A cruel chuckle escaped from behind the door, "You call that an alarm? It was disabled as soon as I cut your land line. The security company has no backup features either. Don't even think about using your mobile phone, I brought a cell phone jammer with me, they are so compact and convenient, fits right in my pocket."

"Wow, that is a lot of trouble you went to just to get to me. Are you that hard up for some Les"?

He growled and I could hear him kick the bedroom door before it crashed open. I jumped to my feet and threw my hand up in front of myself defensively.

"Have you lost your mind? Santos, get out of my house, now, while you can still walk! " I demanded.

"That is cute, after a night with me, usually, the women are left walking a bit different the next day after I rock their word. Are you ready to get you world rocked Stephanie?"

"You are sick Santos? I don't want you, never did".

"Au contraire Beautiful, if you think about it, there was, at least, one night when you did. I know why you don't drink Cosmos anymore" he sang with a wink.

I gasp.

"I have been waiting for another opportunity for years, I like my women conscious ".

My mind struggled to think back to that night, but I really did not want to.

"Did you fall for my cousin because he was your hero? I rescued you a time or two Beautiful," Lester said.

"I fell in love with Ranger because he is special", I told Lester.

"Special how, as in wealthy, handsome. I am all those things too. You could have chosen me. I would not have screwed you left you lying there like a drunken one stand, then sent you back to Morelli. If you had been in my bed, I would have done whatever it took to keep you there. I would not have allowed you to dive head first into danger, I take better care of my women than my cousin", Santos told me.

"Lester you are scaring me, please go, I am not sleeping with you", I pleaded.

"Ah Beautiful, you are hurting my feelings. I don't want to force you, I want to seduce you. Don't you want to know who has the bigger dick, who is better in bed?" He said with mock sadness.

"We were friend Lester, don't do this", I said.

"Were we really, you sure about that? So when is your buddy Lester going to get his go round to sample that golden Kitty Kat of yours? The one that kept my cousin strung out on you like a drug ?", Lester sneered as he stepped closer, and ran his hand under my shirt.

I'd had enough, I reached back, and pulled the gun from my waistband.

"Get your hands off me, and get out," I told Santos!

"Wow, that is quite an upgrade from your 38 Smith and Wesson. Knowing you it is not even loaded", he laughed.

That is when I fired a round into his shoulder, and he fell back onto the carpet.

"That was a warning shot, the next one will not be. Get out of my house now Lester!" I demanded with the gun still pointed at him.

I watched him get to his feet and scramble down the stairs as I followed him out the door. I locked the front door and secured the floor bolt after watching him get in his car and speed off.

Stephanie's arm was extended, her hand was locked in the trigger position as if she were holding a gun, and her eyes were distant as if she was still reliving that night.

"Babe", I said giving her arm a gentle shake.

Stephanie let out a startled whimper and looked at me.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, not now. I missed you so much Ranger ", she cried.

" I was so afraid for you. When I got that call, I just wanted to be close to your family, so I grabbed our girls and hopped on the next flight to Miami. We were staying with Sara. Then Frank gave me the key to this place. I felt more comfortable being here like I was close to you just by being next to your things", Babe told me.

"I can see that ", I told her as I ran my hand over my sweatshirt she was wearing. My fingers stopped when I came to her belly. I looked up at Stephanie searching for answers.

Wordlessly she stood, displaying her ample baby bump. Instantly excitement took over me. I was going to get to be here for every step of a pregnancy, all way to the birth of one of my children. Maybe, I would get a son, this time, my mind raced with thoughts of all the possibilities this pregnancy and new child would bring. Then I looked at her again and did the mental math in my head. It had been just over four months since Babe and we had been together. Guessing by the size of her baby bump, she would have to be somewhere around six months along. My heart sank as an entirely new set of possibilities now occurred to me regarding my Babe and me.


	25. Chapter 25

_I love interacting with all you and your feed back and suggestions do not go unnoticed. Thank you for all of your thoughtful reviews. Your kind words and encouragement are truely appreciated._

* * *

I caressed her pregnant abdomen while trying to make sense of how this whole thing would play out with me and my Babe. Was she still going to be my Babe ? Would she want to be with the father of her child , could she still be interested in talking about the way two of had left things before my mission?

"Where does this leave us Babe , what about the father, does he want to be involved ?" , I ask.

"I have not had a chance to ask to him yet" she said in an irritated voice.

"Do you have any idea how he may react , is he a stand up kind of man , how well do you know him ?" I questioned.

"I can never guess what is going on in his head , no telling what kind of thoughtless stupid things he could say when he finds out about this pregnancy " she answered with a shrug.

"Babe , that's not good , sounds like the man can be a real ass ".

"Don't I know it, he can can jump to conclusions about me that have nothing to do with who I am and what he knows about me", she replied

"What do you mean" ?

"I could see him thinking that this child belonged to some random hook up just because I told him that I had been dating a lot. If he took his head out of his behind, he would realize that I have never been the type to go for a casual unprotected encounter with some I don't have feeling for ", she explained.

"So he has feeling for you he cares ?", I ask.

" Yes he has for along time now, even though he just got around to telling me how much I mean to him."

"Sounds like this man has some serious communication problems", I said.

"Tell me about it", she said narrowing her eyes at me, right before she swatted me violently on the head with a rolled up issue of Modern Maternity , she had been reading.

"Ouch Babe that hurt "!

"You did this to me , and now you have the nerve ask about the father of _our_ child! You're the father stupid!" , she yelled giving me another sharp blow.

I snatched the weapon of choice from her hands before she could hit me again.

"Babe you are huge , as much as I would love to be the father , there is no way."

"HUGE , HUGE , I am huge ?" she shrilled. Well you are mean !" she sobbed.

I stood there shocked and confused , maybe it was not the nicest way to put it. The way she was crying, it was like I had wounded her heart, maybe it was the hormones.

"Babe stop crying , I am sorry , that is not what I meant. It's just that you look to be further than four months along , maybe somewhere closer to six".

"I am not huge ,we are not huge ,they are not huge! " , Stephanie protested.

"They , as in more than one? ", I laughed.

"Yes these two are yours, both of them".

The excitement returned , "Boys, girls one of each ?" I ask.

"Don't know, I have been waiting for their father to come home before I find out" Babe answered with a smirk. That is if he wants to be involved and feels he can step up and become daddy material." she mocked. You know for a man as meticulously thoughtful when it come to planing and executing details , it amazes me how clueless you can be sometimes".

"I'm never clueless."

" When it comes to getting your emotions involved or the thought of getting your heart broken, Ranger Manoso you have no clue how to handle the situation. Admit it the idea of me having another mans child had you scared silly ."

"Alright , I nearly pissed my pants when I thought you were carrying another mans child , and if you ever tell anyone I said that , I will ...

"You will what , you are not going to do a thing because you love me Carlos Manoso" she interupted as she laughed at me.

"Babe".

I looked at her in my sweats " So is this going to be the uniform for the next five months ?", I teased.

"Hey it wasn't the plan, I have been here for over a month. I did not even get a chance to get use to the idea that I was pregnant, before I got the call that you had gone missing. Then on my first visit to the obstetrician I found out that there are two in here. Before I know it, nothing I packed fits."

"Ever thought about going shopping ", I teased.

I tried but I all I could think about was you lost on some death mission for the agency , I was able to get a few things but shopping was not the first thing on my mind.

"Looks like I am have to go and help you pick out some things Babe".

"Sound like fun, now that I am less stressed" ,Stephanie replied.

"Hey, I have someone here I would like you to meet , come with me", I told her as I guild her to her feet and out to the living room.

"Ranger, I am a mess!", she said loudly

"Shhhh it's her nap time" Angel said softly as she covered Zahira with a blanked.

"Who is that ? ", Stephanie whispered.

" _That_ is _Zahira._

"You found her, she is alive , is she alright" ?

"She has been though hell but she made it. Zahira still has some physical recovery to get though, but her body is mending. Emotionally , she is like you, resilient, the girl bounces back quickly " , I said in a hushed tone.

"That is great Ranger", Babe said happily.

"We have some sleeping arrangement to make here" Stephanie announced."Hector has been staying with Sara so that is not a problem, but Me, Julie, and Angel have all been sleeping in your bed. You two need to find somewhere else sleep immediately", Stephanie laughed.

"We can put Zahira in the office , the sofa folds out and then there is still the guest room", I said.

"There is always room at my place for Louise Lane" I heard someone say.

"No funny, not even a little bit!" Hector threaten in a low growl.

"He was just kidding uncle Hector, relax ,"Julie whined.

"Who the hell is the comedian over here ?" I demanded to know , I, like Hector was not the least bit amused.

"Clark this is my dad, Daddy this Clark, my boyfriend "Julie said making the introduction.

"I'm sorry sir that was inappropriate, I have nothing but respect for you and your daughter", the young man said without a hint of fear in his eye, his voice was full of sincerity.

"Glad to hear that , it's late time for you to go home now", I told Clark.

"I understand sir nice meeting you ", he said as he extended his hand to me.

"I stood there staring at for several minutes before Babe gave me her "that is enough give the kid a break look", and then I shook his hand.

Hector walked Clark to the door and when he came back to the living room we both had a good laugh.

"You two are not fair", Julie complained. "He was only joking"!

"Unfair , he is how old and you are how much younger and still we allowed you to continue date him", I reminded her.

"And when you ran away where were you living, I know he only has a one bedroom. Still I did not hurt him" Hector said.

Julie sulked off to the guest room.

"You two do know that she can never break up with him , they are going to have to get married , because word will get out about the pair of you, and no one else will date her." Stephanie warned.

"I don't have a problem with that as long as she is a virgin until her wedding night. He can marry her after she finishes college. Clark is not a bad guy, but a few helpful reminders are necessary sometimes, at that age they are all machismo ," Hector confirmed.

The two of us did a fist bump as we smirked and nodded in agreement .

"You two , wow ,you do realized she is not even old enough to drive yet". Babe said in amazement.

"All the more reason", Babe.

"Clark is a gentleman" Stephanie defended.

Hector and I looked at one another laughed, both of us said "A gentleman is simply a patient wolf" we quoted.

"Julie is gorgeous and she has no idea" , Hector said.

"She has a good head on her shoulders you two can relax", Babe assured us.

"Stephanie, you don't come from where we do. I have seen too many beautiful , talented and intelligent girls with good heads on their shoulders, end up in bad situation, screw up their lives, because they got caught up in the moment or with the wrong guy. I like Clark he is a good guy. I bust his balls because he needs to know that if he slips up with Julie there will be consequences." Hector said.

"I get what you are saying. Morelli trashed my reputation when wrote that nonsense about me all over the wall and caused me so many problems. It did not screw up my life, but it did put me in some bad situations with dates that I thought liked me, but just wanted to see if the things he wrote were true".

"I'm going to call it a night. You want me to take Julie back to Sara's with me , it is a little crowded around here" , Hector offered.

"Nah we are good , thanks for holding the fort down for me man."

Hector kissed Stephanie on the cheek and hugged her, then left.

After locking up the condo and I set the alarm.

As I sat down in the arm chair I pulled Babe into my lap and we both looked over at Zahira and Angel curled up together on the couch sleeping.

"Looks like they have officially bonded" , I announced.

"She is a beautiful girl" Stephanie said.

"I want to keep her , plan to make her my daughter." I told Steph.

"Well duh" Babe mocked playfully. Hey with the twins there will be four kids in the house ,what's one more , especially someone as special as you say she is." Babe said informed me.

"So you just assume she will be living under your roof ?" I joked.

"Yes that's right she will be living under _our_ roof Mr. Manoso , because you are not going have me doing 2:00 AM feedings and diaper changes alone," Stephanie laughed.

"So that is the only reason you want to live with me, so I can be put on daddy duty huh"?

"One of the many, another would be that I sleep better when you are next to me."

" It is late, way past everyone's bed time. Let me put Angel and Zahira down in the office and then say good night to Julie " I told Stephanie.

"Sounds good , you go get make the bed and I will get them in their P.J.s", Babe offered.

After setting up the bed for Angel and Zahira , I knocked on the door the guest room and waited for Julie to tell me to come in before I walked in.

She smiled when I entered and then Julie jumped up to give me a hug.

"Who is the girl you brought home with you, she seems nice, I like her", she ask.

"Your new sister , you two are about the same age. She has not had the best life and I don't think Zahira is used to anyone showing her affection, so be good to her. Up until now she has not had a family.", I explained.

"Dad , some people have parents that go away on business trips and bring back cheesy souvenirs , you come home and bring me new sisters. I like that", she laughed.

I could not help but to smile proundly when I heard Julie say those words. Not too many kids would take so well to suddenly have new siblings come to live with them. Julie had fallen in love with Angel instantly and it looked like she was quickly embracing Zahara as well.

"So when Zahira starts to date are you going to give her boyfriend a hard time too ?", Julie ask.

"Absolutely , but that is not going to be an issue for years, because neither one of your sisters will be allowed to date until they are thirty five".

"Dad, there is no way you can enforce that".

"Sure I can , I will have every available Range man chasing men away from my daughters , word on the street will get out that the Manoso girls are off limit".

"What if Stephanie's babies are boys when can they date" ?

"Manoso men are studs so as soon as they can ride a bike and pick up their date" , I joked.

Julie shook her head and laughed.

Then she looked at me seriously and ask "Whats wrong with uncle Lester why would he do what he did" ? "He knew me and Angel were in the house that did not even stop him. He was so nice before , funny , I really like hanging out with him the last time he was here. Steph told me they used to be good friends , what happened "?

"I don't know , but I plan to find out and keep him from making a repeat performance , you don't have to be afraid of him." I assured her.

"I am really disappointed in him, I know he was not raised to hurt women Manoso men are protectors. I was this close to telling Tia Yesenia what he did but I did not want to upset her" , Julie told me.

"Hector told me what you did , protected your sister and then called him for back up. That was great Jewels I am proud of you", I said.

"No big deal , I don't want to talk about it", she said quietly.

"You have been spending way too much time alone with Stephanie", I told her as I shook my head.

"I am going to go put your sisters to bed in my office", I said , getting up to leave.

"Hey dad I don't want to sleep alone , would it be alright if Angel and Zahira slept in here with me , it's a king size bed there is room." she ask timidly.

"Sure thing Jewels".

I went back to the living room to get Angel and Zahira.

"Change of plans, the girls are going to sleep in the guestroom with Julie", I said picking up a girl in each arm.

When I returned from putting the girls to bed, Babe was fast asleep in the chair waiting for me. She looked so peaceful , that I hated to move her. Gently I carried Stephanie in to the master bedroom and put her to bed. I sat in the chair next to the bed and watched her sleep. Slowly Babe started to murmur and thrash. Her body stiffened and I heard say " Get out Lester" ! The nightmare intensified and I woke my Babe as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I sleep better when you are next me Ranger", she said in a pleading voice.

Quickly I kicked off my boots and climbed into bed with my Babe , still fully dressed. I could feel her heartbeat racing and her body shaking as I held Babe close.

Me and Lester had always been like brothers , I had hoped that he would come around and get over his issues. A part of me really missed him, Lester was a likable guy his fun loving playful spirit had gotten me and my men through some rough times. Not many people knew me as well as Santos, we had shared many of the same experiences. Lester had been my cousin , military comrade , employee , partner in crime and business and friend. When I told Lester that I was not his enemy I meant it I still had love for my cousin, but he was crossing a line messing with Stephanie and scaring Julie.

What was I going to do about Santos?

* * *

So many of you guessed right yes it's twins.


	26. Chapter 26

The bed shifted and slowly I opened my eyes to find a toddler sitting on my chest. I gazed at Angel and felt instants amusement. She leaned over and planted a raspberry kiss on my cheek.

"There is a rumbly in my tummy", she announced.

I glanced over at the clock and realized it was 9:00 AM, I never slept this late and neither did Julie.

"Where are your sisters ?", I ask Angel.

"Don't know I can't read" Angel said as she did the cutest imitation of Babe's palms up. Then she pointed to the note secured to her footed pajamas with a safety pin. I unpinned note and read it.

 ** _Hey Steph and Dad,_**

 ** _Went running on the beach with uncle Frank and some of the Range men. Zahira wanted to come along to see the beach. Don't worry she won't be running I will walk with her._**

 ** _Love_**

 _ **Jewels**_

"Come on little one, we will let mommy sleep and I will make you some breakfast".

Angel toddled with me into the kitchen as I opened the refrigerator. I was surprised to find fresh fruits and veggies, lean meats along with organic milk and eggs.

"Wow, looks like mommy is eating healthy these days", I said ,as I seated Angel on the counter next to a bowl and whisk.

"Healthy food for healthy babies", Angel chimed.

I preheated the oven, then took out eggs, vegetables, and cheese for a frittata. As I cracked and separated the eggs Angel giggled clapped.

"Okay Angel you are my assistant cook , that means you have to whisk the eggs."

Angel went to work on the eggs while I chopped the vegetables. When I went to add the them to the eggs Angel sang "I wanna do it , I wanna do it".

Carefully I helped my little girl add the vegetable to the bowl , I was truly enjoying this one on one time with Angel. Next we made fruit salad and then toasted whole wheat bagels. Me and Angel were just finishing up when Julie and Zahira walked though the door. The girls was soaking wet and covered with sand from the waist down.

"What happened to the two of you ?" I quizzed .

"Zahira got too close and the waves took her into the ocean , I went in after her", Julie explained casually.

"Where was your uncle and the rest of the Range men , didn't they help , who did let this happen?"

" It's no one's fault, the waves were so beautiful , I got too close and before I knew it, I was swept away" Zharia said. "I am not hurt please don't be mad, I don't want to get anyone in trouble" Zahira pleaded.

I smiled at my girls and then told them to get cleaned up for breakfast. When they were out of sight, I picked up the phone and dialed Frank.

"I was just about to call you", he said as he answered on the first ring.

"So you almost let your nieces drown", I said .

"Wasn't like that man , Zahira went in and Julie was one it before anyone could do a thing. We helped them both out of the ocean and then took them home to get in to dry warm clothes right away. ", Frank told me.

"Yeah that is what they told me, I was just checking", I said, and then hung up.

My phone buzzed and Sara's name appeared on the screen.

"Yo"

"Hello to you too little brother, Mama and Papi just flew in to see you. I having a get together at 3:00 it is a full out family thing and everyone will want to see you ", Sara informed me.

"See you at three Sara", I said before ending the call.

I was just placing the food on the table when the girls walked into the kitchen. I set a stack of plates on the counter and instantly Zahira jumped up to set the table.

"Sit Zahira, you are not employed here, I will let you know if I need help" , I told her softly.

We all filled our plates, and I made one for Babe. After setting everything on a tray along with a glass of orange juice, I took her breakfast into the master bedroom. Stephanie was still sleeping, so I opened the curtains to let the sun light wake her. Slowly she was roused from her sleep.

" Morning Babe , brought you breakfast in bed".

"Wow I have never had breakfast in bed before , thank you".

I kissed her and then went back out to eat with girls.

"Hey Jewels your sister is not a memo board , next time text me", I said as I sat down to eat breakfast.

She laughed "It's something me and Stephanie do, she misplaces her phone all the time or forgets to charge it so this way I know she gets my message".

"Only Babe".

As soon as we finished breakfast Zahira was on her feet cleaning the table, scraping plates, and loading the dish washer before I could say a word. When she finished I sat her down.

"Zahira, I appreciate you helping out, but cleaning up after us is not your job. You are not a servant, you are family."

She looked confused and simply nodded her head at me.

~X~O~X~O

We arrived Sara's house it was 3:00 sharp and I could tell that party was in full swing. Sara strolled out of the house to greet us giving me a kiss on both cheeks then hugging all of the girls.

"So what time did this thing really get started ? ", I ask.

"1:30 , but if I had told you that ,you would have been here at 12:45, in the way and talking about everyone else being late", she teased.

I could smell my mama cooking when I walked into the house and I could hear the sounds of family enjoying themselves , it felt good. My mother rushed out of the kitchen to greet me with Tia Yesenia close behind her.

"Oh my Mijo you gave me such a scare , no more, you hear me! I am an old woman now and my heart cannot take it , do you hear me Ricardo Carlos Manoso? " she scolded.

"Yes ma'am" I said as I embraced my mother.

"Where is my new granddaughter , Sara told me you brought me a new granddaughter", Mama ask leading me out to the table on the deck. "

I introduced Zahira to my mother and listened to her gush over how beautiful she was in Spanish. My mother beamed with joy as Zahira replied to her in Spanish.

"Carlos she is so thin don't you feed her ?" my mother said as she sat a bowl of Picadillo in front of Zahira.

My Tia Yesenia sat next to me as she handed me my own bowl.

"You and Lester, you make us worry, I never hear from him he is all grown up and can't call his mother. Your cousin , he needs to find a nice girl and settle down like you , someone who will take care of him. He runs from woman to woman and works far too much", my tia complained .

I tried not to bristle at the mention of Lester's name, My heart ached for my tia. Lester was her only child and she loved him dearly.

When we had finished our meal my mother took both bowls from table and stood then headed toward the kitchen. Before I could stop her, Zahira grabbed a tray filled it with dirty dishes and followed my mother to the kitchen.

"It's going to be a challenge to get her to realize that she is no longer a servant", I said as sat with Stephanie and Angel.

"Go get her" Babe insisted.

When I entered the kitchen Zahira was hard at work with my mother , she seemed content and comfortable. I stood in the doorway and watch the two bond ,once they had all the dishes loaded in to the dish washer, I ushered them back outside.  
"No more chores you two have done your share for the day" I said.

"Wow Beautiful you are glowing", I heard Lester say as he climbed the stairs to the deck from the back yard.

What was he doing here, I thought making sure to keep my best blank face in place. Sara sidled up next to me.

" I did not invite , I would not do that to you or Stephanie after what that man put her though !", Sara whispered to me.

"You have not had a chance to meet my son, have you Stephanie?" Lester said as he eased into the seat next to my wife with Fernando on his lap.

I watched the color drain from Stephanie's face as she sifted uncomfortably in her chair, then quickly put Angel down. "Go find Julie" she told her.

I moved in closer and protectively leaned against the back of Babe's chair.

"Wow she is getting so big and looking more and more like her mother every day" Lester said in a taunting voice.

"Shut up Santos, you stay away from my little girl!", Stephanie hissed.

"Ouch, that is not nice Beautiful, stay away from _your_ little girl" , he laughed.

I watched Stephanie's face turn red with anger and Lester sat there smugly wearing a smirk.

"I'm surprised Sylvia let you take him", I told Lester.

"She does not have a choice, I took her court .She gets generous child support and I get my son two weekends a month. Do you believe she had the nerve to ask for supervised visit?"

"Smart woman" Babe said as she got up then went inside the house.

"That is quite a baby bump she is sporting there , who knock her up this time?" Lester sneered.

"The same person who is about to knock you out", I growled quietly.

"You sure about that , from what I hear she is hot on the dating scene in Seattle , got a around with some VIPs. Her pregnancy looks a kind of advanced for you to be the baby daddy. It would not be the first time she tried to pass off another mans baby on someone else". Santos taunted quietly while bouncing his baby on his knee.

"Lester how about you let Sara hold the little guy and me and you can go talk".

"No thanks Ranger, Fernando is not feeling well and he is clingy today" Lester said smiling.

Sara glared at Santos then said "Well if he is not feeling well Lester maybe it would be best if…". Before she could finish the sentence Tia Yesenia was back out on the deck. She was so happy to see her son, she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Fernando you are such a good boy you brought your papi to see abuela" she cooed at the baby, before she kissed Lester on both cheeks then gave him a long hug.

"Come Mijo let's get you something to eat" she said as she walked Lester into the kitchen.

I followed them in to make sure Babe was alright , I found her sitting in the kitchen with my mother slicing cake.

"I should have known you would be with the cake" I teased.

"Hey Stephanie, I was in your part of town with a client from L. A. I tried calling you but your home phone was busy and your cell went right to voice mail" Santos said in a cool voice.

Again Babes's face went white and she dropped the knife. Anger bubbled up inside of me, and I advanced toward the man pestering my wife.

"NO" she said firmly in a calm quiet voice, tucking herself into my arms. I could feel the tension in her body.

"Babe if you are not feeling well , we can go home", I offered.

"I will be fine, your family wants to spend some time with you , and the girls are having a great time. Let's go back outside I just need some air."

"See I feel better already" she said once we were back out on the deck. We sat and enjoyed the company of my family as they told Babe stories about me and my cousins growing up. Then someone turned on music and all the kids began to do the latest dance moves. Angel jumped up and started dancing right along side them. The family oohed and ahhhed as she moved gracefully in perfect rhythm with the music.

"Looks like you have got a natural born dancer , I wonder were she gets it from, do you know Beautiful ?" Lester said as he stood behind us. "I bet she gets it from her mother , what do you think Ranger?"

"I think if you are smart, you won't put that baby down today, and you will stay away from me and my wife" I whispered to Santos.

Babe's face went from white to red, she pinched her eyes shut and held her head in both hands.

"Don't go getting yourself all worked up Steph, it's not good for the baby" Santos mocked before reaching over to touch Stephanie's baby bump.

Protectively she jumped out of her chair and away from Santos reach. I caught his arm in mid-air and twisted it behind his back, then leaned in to his ear.

"That is my wife, mind your manners or I will rip off your arm and beat you with it."

"Sure whatever you say cousin" Lester said with a smile.

"Stop playing like that in front of the baby" my mother scolded.

"I told him tia", Lester said.

"Sara came over and walked me and Stephanie to a quiet corner of the deck," I can tell Lester to go , it is not a problem" she assured us. "There are so many people here no one would miss him ,well his mother would but …"

"Don't do that", Babe said interrupting, it's not fair to her ,she never gets to see her son."

"He is upsetting you Stephanie, you don't look good ,remember what your obstetrician told you about stress and your blood pressure" , Sara told Babe.

"What are you talking about Sara ? ", I ask .

Sara glanced at me then at Babe. I caught a look between the two woman, but neither answered my question.

"Why don't you go rest on my bed for while", Sara insisted.

Stephanie agreed and the two went back into the house.

An hour later I looked around and noticed Lester was no where to be found. As I entered the house I could hear a commotion. Babe was shrieking , Santos was laughing and Fernando was wailing his head off. Quickly I stormed in to the Sara's bedroom.

"You are a sick man Santos, stay away from me !", Stephanie yelled.

"What happened Babe? " I growled .

"I woke up and Santos was lying in bed by my side staring at me".

"I just came in here to change my little man's diaper and I felt like I could use a nap. Your wife is beautiful when she sleeps , then again you already know that, but I knew before you cousin", Lester snarked with a sickening smile on his face.

He had done it, made the mistake of putting the baby down on the bed. I took the opportunity to knock the man on his ass with a single punch.

The baby wailed louder, then Stephanie picked him up and cradled the crying baby in her arms.

"Stop it Ranger, just get him out here!" Babe hissed.

Lester just sat there on the floor laughing, blood trickling down his chin.

"Are you drunk man , how hard did I hit you?"

"Naw man, I don't get drunk, that is when you lose control and make yourself vulnerable. Your woman would know all about that". Santos said as he laughed harder.

I looked at Babe, and she did a small palms up while holding the baby.

Snatching Santos to his feet by his collar, I dragged him out of the side door and to his car.

"What was that back there Santos , what are you talking about"?

"You are not the first man to watch her sleep , I was just watching her sleep", I was not going to touch her , not while she is carrying another mans child", Lester said in a matter of fact tone.

I clenched my fist and swung, before I could make contact, I heard Babe scream for me to stop. She was standing there with baby Fernando in her arms, diaper bag on her shoulder.

Slowly she walked toward the car, when she approached, Stephanie dropped the baby bag to the ground, then shoved the baby into my arms.

"You can't do this, your mother is here, his mother is here ,you are going to make things really awkward for everyone", Babe warned, before storming off back into the house.

I pulled opened the rear door, placed Fernando into his car seat, fastened him in, then picked up the diaper bag and threw at Santos before heading back in to the house.

Babe was nowhere to be found inside Sara's home , so I went back outside to the deck. Everyone, and everything was eerily quiet and still. When I looked around for Stephanie I did not see her in the crowd of relative. My mother gave me a grim look. As I walked toward her, I saw my Babe lying motionless with her eyes closed on the deck.

"Babe" ! I yelled, lunging toward her.

Frank held me back as Sara moved in to work, "Stay calm Carlos let Sara do her thing , she already called 911".

I watched my sister listened to Stephanie's heart and lungs and then take her blood pressure. When she finished Sara frowned.

"Her heart rate is extremely elevated and her blood pressure is through the roof. You have to stay calm for her Carlos , do you understand" Sara told me firmly.

My mind was racing and fear for my Babe crept in as I nodded to Sara.


	27. Chapter 27

The doctors had examined Stephanie and assured us that she and the babies would be fine. Babe was told to reduce stress and increase her rest. I watched her as she slept then suddenly woke up with a jolt.

"What's wrong Babe?"

"Ranger does your family like me?", she asks in a pained voice.

"Stephanie, what are you talking about ?"

"Do they really think that I'm just some crazy nut case that blows up cars and takes leaps off bridges? Is it true that they all wish you had found a nice Latina girl to settle down with? Would they really want to take my little girl away from me ?" Stephanie asks frantically.

"Babe calm down, you are getting yourself all worked up. Where is all of this coming from? My family loves you, they are your family too now."

"Lester said" …. She stopped talking and looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"You have to believe me, Ranger, I didn't know, I had no idea until Lester showed up. At first I did not believe him, then I called Sara and she confirmed what he told me", Babe cried.

"I never meant to lie to you, I just did not know how to tell you, I wasn't planning on keeping secrets from you. It never seemed to be the right time to tell you."

"Tell me what Babe?"

"Tell you that Angel is Celia's daughter, she is your niece. That is why she looks so much like you and Julie".

"How do you know this, and how did Sara find out?"

"She ran the DNA."

I sat back and absorbed what Stephanie had just told me. Memories of Celia flooded my mind all at once. I realized that I had a little piece of my baby sister. Suddenly my body began to shake with laughter as I thought about all the similarities between Celia and Angel. Me and Babe were going to have our hands full raising that little girl.

"Ranger are you alright?"

"Yeah Babe, I'm great!"

"Now tell me what Lester said to you, and when did he say it?", I ask Stephanie.

"The first time Lester broke into my house, he told me that Angel was Celia's daughter. Then he offered to keep it quiet if I slept with him. I told him to meet in the shower, but to give me a head start. My plan was to gut him like a fish, but Lester is a trained mercenary and was able to disarm me in a few minutes. As he stood there, slashed and bleeding all over my bathroom, Lester told me all of those things about your family and how they felt about me. He said, that they would take Angel away from me, so she could be raised by Manoso's".

I watched my Babe cry and it pained my heart. How could she believe that my family could feel that way about her?

"Babe my family loves you, the waiting room is overflowing with Manoso's, and they are all worried about you", I said firmly.

I sent Sara a text message and she came up to Babe's room.

"So you want to tell me about running my daughter's DNA against Celia's ?"

"It's true, the little girl that you adopted belongs to Celia", Sara confirmed.

"And you are just telling me this now because …?"

"I have not told anyone yet, except Stephanie and my husband. That's how Lester found out, he overheard a conversation."

"So why were you keeping it a secret"?

"You know how hard Mama took losing Celia. At the time, she did not know Stephanie very well. Most of what we all knew about her came from Lester. At that time, Mama would have insisted on raising Angel, especially with you being away. The family would have agreed that Celia's daughter should have been raised by a blood relative. I did not want to start all that drama. Stephanie is the only mother Angel has ever known, she was thriving and well cared for", Sara explained.

"What about now"?

"All that has changed. When you were away, Stephanie reached out to Mama, she was a great comfort to her, and they really got to know one another. Mama adores Stephanie now, especially since she took Julie in. Your wife is a Manoso now, she is family"

Sara said cheerfully.

~XO~XO~XO~XO~

After following Santos all day, finally, I had an opportunity to get the jump on him. When he took the baby up to Sylvia's apartment, he failed to close the rear passengers door. Quietly, I slipped into the back seat. When he sat down in the drivers seat, he felt the cold steel of my Glock pressed against his head.

"Sup Ranger," he said without even looking in the rear view mirror.

"I told you, Lester, I would see you on the mats, you know the way to Range man drive!"

"Cousin you could have just called instead of stalking me. This is a waste of both of our time. I would have just met you there."

Lester drove to Range man Miami, we entered the building and took the elevator to the gym. Neither of us bothered with changing our clothes, we just stripped down to our boxer brief. After both of us put on gloves, we headed over to the mats. Lester was extra hype, bouncing on his feet rhythmical in his fighting stance. I threw a quick jab to Santo's head that rocked him back on his heals.

"Stephanie is MY wife now, you know better than to mess with what's mine, Lester!"

"See, that's the problem with you cousin, you think everything is yours, women, Cilia 's baby, even Range man Miami. Why didn't you go to Boston and let me stay here? Naw, just like everything else, you took it for yourself!" Lester ranted, as he tagged me with a brutal uppercut.

I was quick on my feet and able to dodge the right hook Santos sent in my direction. Lester was tossed backward by my vicious spinning back kick. He rolled, recovering quickly getting to his feet.

Lester spun around me coming up from behind, he wrapped an arm around my neck and body slammed me to the mat.

"I SAW HER FIRST !", Santos screamed.

Before he could land his kick to my ribs, I quickly rolled out of the way, then swept him to the floor with a well place foot to his ankle.

"You must be crazy, you didn't know her until I brought her around. By then, I had already laid claim , she was my woman and off limits."

"Yeah, you called dibs like a kid with the prize in the cereal box Ranger, only she was already in the cops bowl", Lester sneered.

"The cop had no idea what to do with her !", I hissed angrily, as I delivered several body shots to Lester.

"Like you did Ranger ?", Santos wheezed as he got to his feet, then hit me in the head with a sharp elbow.

"Stephanie respected me, I was able to get through to her, sometimes when no one else could !", I yelled after landed a roundhouse punch to the side of Lester's head.

"True, and that was the sad part about it Ranger. Man when you find a gem you polish it, not play with it. You could have buffed her to a shine, helped become a great bounty hunter. Instead, you toyed with Stephanie, made her your entertainment. You were supposed to be her mentor, that requires more than getting her a gun and fake badge. More than showing up to make sure, one of her skips didn't kill her, then saying proud of you Babe", Santos told me after knocking me to the mat with a sweeper kick.

"I was there for her whenever she needed me, I helped he with her skips, dropped everything I was doing to protect her", I said as I rolled back to my feet, and flip Lester to the mats by his head.

Santos punched me behind the knee, then pulled me down to the mats with him. We traded blows, pummeling one anther for several minutes, Until Lester trapped me in a scissor hold.

"Part of that was to feed your own ego man, and you protected her from everyone but fed right into her self-doubt by allowing her to put herself in situations that were over her head. There were times that you were the one who put there to begin with, maybe just so you could swoop in and play the hero", Santos growled.

"What's wrong Lester, you wanted to be her hero, did I steal your thunder once again Santos? Poor guy, you're mad because Stephanie would have never given you a chance", I said as I reversed the situation and place Lester in a choke hold.

"She could have been mine man, I would have wifed her a long time ago. When I met her, I wanted into her heart , you wanted into her pants. You warned me to stay away from her, that she was your personal property, so I backed off and watched you mess her up, turn her into all those things I told her she was that day. You exploited her commitment issues so you did not have to settle down. Remember, I know you, Ranger, you were out there bed hopping more than I was. If you had a full-time woman, no way you could have done that, not with Stephanie, she would have never gone for that. Babe, ha, did that really start as a pet name for her, or were you involved with some many women at the time , that you could not remember her name," Lester coughed.

"Keep dreaming Santos, you never had a chance with her. Stephanie let you flirt with her because she felt sorry for you. She was my Babe from the time I met her, you know I love Stephanie, I have never felt the way I do for her with any other woman! ", I said standing over him, waiting for the man to get to his feet. When he did, Santos charged at me. Quickly, I grabbed him by the left arm spinning him around locking his arm in a painful hold behind his back. I brought my other arm around his neck pining him in place,

"Yeah I know, it took you long enough to figure it out. I won't bother her again, she's happy now, has been for a while. Keep it that way, be a good husband and father. Tell Beautiful, I am sorry." Lester said gruffly as he conceded.

"Stephanie is my wife now, you don't…"

"She may be your wife now, but I saw her first, and I fell in love with her. Lester said interrupting me as he limped out of the gym.

* * *

What is with Lester? Check out I Saw Her First.


	28. Chapter 28

The morning after Stephanie was discharged from the hospital, Babe and I slept in. By the time we got up our girls were dressed and eating breakfast. The sound of chatter and giggling filled the kitchen.

"Sit down we made enough for you two, " Julie said as she placed two plates on the table.

"We made breakfast Angel sang" in between bites of her French toast.

"Yes all of us", Zahira said with pride.

" I told her she didn't have to help, but she insisted," Julie informed me.

Babe walked over to Zahira and hugged her tightly before sitting down in the seat next to her.

"What do I call you?", she asked. Julie calls you Steph , Rangers calls you Babe, and Angel calls you mommy.

"You can call me Steph or Stephanie, mom if you would like. Whatever you are comfortable with is with me. "

"Ranger, can I call you dad, like Julie and Angel do?", Zahira whispered as she stared at the floor.

Gentle I pulled Zahira out of her chair and embraced her in my arms, then I kissed her on both cheeks. "Of course, you can. What else would my daughter call me?"

"Speaking of daughters what about the babies?"Did They tell you what you were having when you were at the hospital?" Julie asked excitedly.

"They tried but both babies were being uncooperative," Stephanie said.

"Huh, what does that mean how can the babies be uncooperative?"

"They are like their father they don't let anything show. One of them curls up into a tight ball when they look", Babe said.

"Yeah but the other one kept mooning us. I wonder where that behavior comes from?", I teased.

"Hey, I have never mooned anyone ever, well at least not on purpose", Stephanie protested.

"Babe."

"So ladies, Zahira needs clothes and I want my sweats back. Looks like shopping is on the agenda today," I announced.

After arriving at the mall, Julie went off to help Zahira find clothes that fit her, but did not make her look like she belonged in grade school. Babe and I went to check out the maternity departments.

Stephanie was perusing the maternity shop when she came to a dress that caught her attention. Babe stopped and ran her hands over the lace thoughtfully.

"Ranger," she said excitedly" Let's get married again, for real this time, you know what I mean right."

I knew exactly what she meant. I had never even proposed to her, not in the tradition sense anyway. She was basically strong-armed down the isle. I wanted to propose to her and have her say yes. Stephanie had been married three times, yet she had never planned a wedding for herself or chosen her own gown. Her wedding to Dickey had been commandeered by her mother in perfect Burge style. The Morelli fiasco had been a Vegas quickie. I frowned in sadness at the thought of my Babe having been deprived of the joy of her own wedding. Stephanie misunderstood my expression.

"You are right that is a silly idea," she said hastily.

"No Babe that's not why I am frowning, I was just thinking….."

"Forget it, I think I have had enough weddings," she told me as a false sappy smile curled at her lips. I saw the disappointment on her face as she eyed the dress wishfully.

The look of disappointment that appeared on Babes face when I hesitated to answer about getting married again, replayed in my mind all day. I could not stand the thought of the sadness she tried to hide when she dismissed the idea. The need to see my Babe smile came over me and I planned a surprise for her. I wanted to take her out on another date, but I needed to find someone to sit with the girls tonight.

Sara had agreed to take the girls for the night when I told her what I had planned.

Stephanie and I had gone out to a beach front café for dinner to a place that I knew did not serve dessert. After the meal, I suggested that we take a walk along the shore. I watched Babe as she enjoyed our sunset beach stroll. When we came to a bench,I insisted that she sit down and rest.

"Babe you and the little ones must be tired."

"We are fine Ranger," she said taking a seat on the bench.

I pulled a small bakery box from the pocket of windbreaker that I had been carrying but not wearing.

" I have a surprise for you, Babe."

Stephanie took the little box and inhaled the aroma of the sweet pastry inside.

"Boston cream?" , she gasped as excitement danced in her eyes.

I waited for her to open the box, as she did, her eyes were glued to what was inside. When Babe returned her gaze to me, I was on one knee in front of her.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, will you be my wife?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shook her head yes, too overcome with emotion to say the words. As I took the ring from the top of Boston cream doughnut and placed it on to Babes' finger, she cried even harder. After sitting next to Stephanie on the bench, I pulled her into my lap and kissed her.

"Let's go home and celebrate", I whispered into her ear.

The next morning I awoke early to make breakfast for my Babe.

When I brought the breakfast tray in and set it on the bed, Stephanie smiled. "Wow breakfast in bed this is a nice surprise."

"I have a _real_ surprise for you", I announced. Then I went to the closet and took out the long lace dress with she had fallen in love with at the department store.

Babe sat up. She smiled and then tears poured from her eyes.

"How did you know?", she gushed.

"I remembered the way you looked at the dress when you saw it, how your eyes light up."

"Ranger, let's get married in Jersey this time. I don't want a formal wedding with all the Burg bells and whistles. Let's throw a beach front party! We can walk down the aisle barefoot in the sand. No bridesmaids, groomsmen, flower girls, best man or maid of honor. Just you and me pledging our love in front of the people who have been cheering us on from the beginning. No over priced food, simple things only !" she said beaming with excitement.

"Anything you want Babe," I said pulling her closer and snuggling.

"I want to do this as so as possible, before I have to waddle down the aisle" Babe laughed.


	29. Chapter 29

I was amazed at what Babe had been able to put together in just two weeks. She had snagged a great venue due to a last minute cancellation by a couple who double booked locations. True to her word Stephanie had kept it had simple. Invitations to the point pleasant beach front wedding had been sent through text message, social media or email. Two elegant tents were set up on the beach, one for dining the other for dancing. Rows of white chairs lined each side of the aisle.

I stood at the arbor with the officiant waiting for my bride. The khaki colored relaxed fit linen suit Stephanie had picked out for me was paired with a light blue silk tie. I wore a single breasted vest instead of a jacket over a lightweight crisp white shirt. Babe had insisted we be barefoot on the beach.

The music began to play. Before Stephanie could start down the aisle, a pudgy man with sandy blond hair scurried in front of her.

"Excuse me , oops, pardon me , sorry," Albert Kloughn said as he and his three daughters walked past guest before taking their seats. Strapped to his chest was his infant son who was now wailing. Albert soothed the child and the song "Here comes the Bride" began to play once more.

Stephanie had only taken a few steps down the aisle. She looked gorgeous in the sleeveless ivory colored lace gown that helped minimize her baby bump. The dress had a silk blue sash that matched my tie. Her flowing curls danced over her shoulder and framed her face. Like everything else, Babe had kept her makeup simple by wearing only mascara and red glossy lip color. This was Stephanie Michelle Plum , the woman I met and had fallen in love with in Trenton.

Before she cold get halfway down the aisle another commotion ensued.

"Stop! Wait! Hold on , Stop the Music!" Frank Plum called.

Stephanie turned around to see her father running to join her side. "Daddy?"

" I could not let you get married to the only man you have ever truly loved without walking you down the aisle," He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"That's great, now can we get this show on the road already ?" Edna Mazur yelled.

We stuck to the traditional vows. When we were pronounced Mrs. and Mrs. Manoso , all of the guest stood , cheered, clapped and whistled loudly for several minutes.

Babe waved them all quiet." I know everyone came to see us get married. But this is also about us coming together as a family."

Stephanie brought up all of the girls. She took a large jewelry box from a chair. Babe opened the box. Inside was a gold heart that was cut into five puzzle pieces. Each was attached to a necklace. Stephanie placed one around each girls' neck. Then she had me put a necklace on her. Stephanie picked up remaining puzzle piece and slipped around my neck. The chain was heavier ,not dainty like the one girls wore. My puzzle piece was more masculine but still fit in with the rest.

"I would like you all to meet our daughters. This is Julie Manoso, Angel Manoso and Zahira Manoso, each are a part of our family. In a few months there will be two more little Manoso," she said as she smoothed her gown over her belly.

Again everyone cheered and clapped.

"look at you batman, I see my girl got you out of uniform today," Lula said with a smile.

There was something different about her. She was calmer and her personality was little more grounded.

"Lula, you are looking good," I said as I took in her new slimmer figure.

She was by no means skinny. Lula had maintained her curvy physique ,but now she was a learner healthy version of her voluptuous shelf. She was wearing a brightly colored sundress that showed some cleavage with a full skirt that showed off her legs but left something to the imagination. The outfit was finished off with a pair of bright red heels. Lula wore her hair straight and down past her shoulder in layers. In true Lula form, her hair was black with purple streaks.

A large man walked over to Lula and put his arm around her possessively.

"Hey, Manoso you better not be over here puttin the move on my wife. I know she's sexy, but she is all mine," He joked.

"Bunchy, long time no see." "You still working as a Treasury agent?" I asked.

He had a boy with him that appeared to be around three-years-old, maybe a little older.

"Hi there, what's your name?" I asked.

"I this many," the boy said holding up his index finger. I looked at Lula and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, he ain't lyin the boy will be two this in a few months. He is just big," She explained.

"Big is not the word that little guy is built like a …."

"Tank. Yes just like his daddy. We made this little the night before Tank went off to England." Lula said with a sad smile.

I stood there in shock. I was speechless and had no idea what to say.

"Nobody told me, "I blurted out.

"Well, too not many people knew. Me and Steph did not keep in touch while she was bouncing around the country looking for a home with Robin. I was in a bad way after I lost Tank. Then I ended like one of those crazy people on that TV show, "I didn't even know I was pregnant". I thought I had just ate a bad burrito. The pain got worse and worse. When I went to the hospital they told me I was having a baby. I was like who is having a what, uh un this must be a mistake," Lula explained.

Stephanie walked over to join us. When she saw Lula she gave her a huge hug that lasted for several minutes.

"Wow, you look amazing Lula. How did you do it?" Stephanie asked.

"You would be surprised how much weight you can lose chasing a kid around. Kids are great for weight loss on account of, if I wanted little Lorenzo to eat his veggie,I had to eat mine too. And you can't feed no baby Cluck in a Bucket chicken. So I had to learn to grocery shop and eat at home."

"Baby?" Stephanie said as she gave me a confused look.

"Oh yeah white girl, meet Lorenzo my son," Lula told Stephanie.

"Lorenzo this here is your auntie Stephanie."

A hurt look showed on Babes' face, "You had a baby and didn't tell me?"

"Girl, get that look off your face on your wedding day. It wasn't like were not going through your own drama. What was I going to do, call you and say hey Steph, a baby just fell out of my who-ha and I had no idea I was even pregnant. I knew you had your own stuff to worry about."

"Lula that's no excuse. You know I would have been there for you," Stephanie whined.

"I know girl, I'm sorry. But I just didn't want you to drop everything and run to me. That's the kind of friend you are Stephanie."

" Lorenzo was Tank's father's name right?," I said to Lula.

"Sure was."

Bunchy cleared his throat loudly from behind Lula.

"Oh yeah, and I married Bunchy a few months ago." Lula laughed.

Babe smiled at Lula , "Are you happy?" she asked.

Lula shook her head yes , "Then I'm happy for you!"

"Now let's get this toast out of the way so we can eat," Babe said.

Stephanie stood at the front of the dining tent on a small stage next to two easels covered with clothes as she tapped a glass to get everyone's attention.

"I need you all to grab a glass of champagne. Don't worry this sparkling cider," Babe said holding up her glass.

Every one of you has been there with me and Ranger from the very beginning, waiting for us to make it official. You all cheered us on and rooted for our relationship. Now that we have finally done it, I know you all are as happy as we are. Eddy, Carl, Big Dog ,I am going to need you to tell me who won this pool over at the police station because I am collecting a cut. I want to make a toast to family, friends, and food, Stephanie said as she held her glass high in the air. Cheers everyone! The whole room raised their glasses and toasted along with her.

"Hold on, we are not done yet," Stephanie announced. As much as I love you all and am glad to have you her to share this happy occasion with those closest to us , there is something missing. The two men in our lives who would have been the happiest to see Ranger and I married are no longer with us. Tank Sherman and Bobby Brown were two terrific men and I miss them both every day," Babe said as voice quivered with tears in her eyes.

I walked over to the small stage and stood next to her taking her hand in mine. Babe pulled the covers off the easels to reveals two large collages with pictures of Bobby and Tank taken over the years.

Let take the time to remember our dear friends who brought us so much warmth, joy, laughter ,love and oh so many good times. Bobby had always dreamed of becoming a doctor ,he never got the chance to finish that dream. In his honor, Range man has established the Robert Brown scholarship. One student a year will be awarded a full scholarship to the medical school of their choice.

When Babe finished her speech she collapsed in my arm and sobbed. After she was done crying I took a handkerchief from my pant's pocket and wiped the tears and runny mascara from Stephanie's face. She looked at me and my clothing and shook her head.

"Look at you, how do you do it? There is not a single wrinkle or wet spot on you," she laughed. "Come on let's go grab a plate and get to the buffet. "

As I perused the buffet I had to laugh. The menu was meatball sliders from Pino's, mini club sandwiched , chili cheese dogs , coleslaw, fried chicken ,potato salad and several kinds of pizza.

"Babe, is this pizza from Shorties?" I asked.

"Yes, it is and they will cater a cocktail party if you ask."

We sat down to eat and watched our girls mingle with the family and the rest of the guest. Edna Mazur twirled Angel around in her arms playfully. Julie and Zahira sat with Lula and Bunchy laughing.

After we finished our meal it was time to cut the cake. A waiter rolled out what looked like a large multi-tiered cake made of donuts. The cake topper was Batman and wonder woman bobblehead set.

"Donuts , Babe".

Stephanie shrugged and gave me a smile.

As Babe sat at the table licking Boston cream from her fingers, a tall African American woman timidly approached us. She had dark hair and kind brown eyes. The woman appeared to be in her early fifties but was still elegantly beautiful. I had seen this lady before but could not place her.

"Excuse me, Stephanie", she said with a smile.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Amelia Brown. I hope you don't mind me crashing your wedding. But when some of the guys from Range man , Bobby friends that I have kept in touch, told me about it, I had to come.

"Mrs. Brown nice to see," I told Bobby's mother. "Babe this is Bobby's mom!"

"Good to see you to Ranger."

Amelia took both of Babes' hands in her own, then kissed her on the cheek. "It is so good to finally meet you. Bobby loved you! He was an only child. And from the time he could talk, until he graduated from high school, Bobby would ask me for a sister. One day he called me and announced he now had a sister. Then he proceeded to tell me all about the Bomb Shell Bounty Hunter. Every time he called, Bobby would have a story about his Bomber as he called you. That boy worried about you. He would say to me, mommy, she going to get herself hurt bad out there. You should have heard all the ways he came up with to get you to train with him. Everything from tricking you to bribing to low-level extortion. He never had the heart to go through with any of it," Amelia laughed.

Babe sat there speechless. Then she started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. He was your only child and I …."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. It was not your fault, you were not the one who shot him!" Mrs. Brown said firmly as she smiled at Stephanie. "Enough with the tears, when do we get to dance ?"

"Right now," Babe said.

We headed over to the other tent and that cued the D.J. to start the music. Everyone hit the dance floor. Albert Kloughn danced with all three his daughter and his son still strapped to his chest. Babe made her way over to the group and joined in.

"Hey, Stephanie. Val could not come. The doctor has her on bed rest. This pregnancy has been rough on her." Albert explained.

"Again, when are you two going to give it a rest?"

Grandma Mazur was busy dancing with all the Rangemen while they tried to keep from being pinched.

Ten minutes later, I heard Lula squeal as Ram and Connie walked in arm and arm. Stephanie rushed over to the pair. All three women held hands and bounced around like school girls. Babe led Connie over to meet our girls. Soon Mary Lou joined the group.

Ram walked over and clapped me on the back. "Bout time man."

"So you and Connie, how long has this been going on?" Ram gave me a smirk and refused to answer.

The D.J. started to play one of Babe's favorite songs. She grabbed me by the hand and took me out on the dance floor. Connie and Ram,along with Lula, Mary Lou and their husbands joined us. After a few dances, someone tapped me on my hip. I looked down and Randy Briggs as was talking to me.

"I need Stephanie to step outside for a minute. I brought some friends who want to see her, but they can be kind of messy so I didn't want to bring them inside,"Briggs said.

We followed Briggs outside of the tent and there sat two small chihuahuas alongside Bob. He pranced and ran to Babe when he saw her. She bent down hugged the dog while he nuzzled her neck. Stephanie tossed a ball for Bob to fetch that Randy had brought. Bob whimpered happily as he played with Babe.

"Okay, that's enough. I have to get him back before Morelli finds out he is gone from the yard,"Briggs announced.

Stephanie's eyes went wide, "You stole Bob !"

"Stole, borrowed , I thought you would like to see him," Randy said as he put Bob's leash on his collar.

"Like, that little dude is still crazy," Mooner said as he exited the dining tent with a mug full of frothy beer. Duggie was right behind him with a glass of his own.

"Ranging kegger Steph. Thanks for the invite. Want a sip?" he said offering her his mug of beer.

"No thanks," Babe told him as she ran her hand over her baby bump.

"Dude like it's swimsuit season. She doesn't want to add to the beer belly she is already sporting," Mooner suggested.

"So what have you two been up to?" Babe asked while trying not to laugh.

"We moved to Portland to open up a Marijuana shop. It's legal there. But we both had criminal records so they would not give us a permit. So we set up a snack shop next door to a Marijuana shop. We still deal chips and tasty cake. I make more off those guys with the munchies than I would selling weed," Mooner joked.

When me and Steph walked back into the tent, the DJ was playing the song "Thinking out loud" by ED Sheeran. There was love at every stage on the dance floor. We watched Julie dance with Clark ,alongside Ella and Luis. Frank Plum tipped his hat to Amelia brown before asking her to dance. I took Babes' hand and joined everyone else on the dance floor. Mooner and Dougie looked for a woman to dance with. When the could not find one they danced with each other.

Hours later Babe and I left the party early to get to the honeymoon that I had planned.

I opened the door to the turbo for Babe. After I closed the passengers side door I angled behind the wheel.

"Where are we going Mr. Manoso," Babe asked?

"Haywood Street, Ella has prepared a lovely honeymoon suite on Seven for us. It's complete with Bulgari , and Tasty Kakes Mrs. Manos. "

Babe smiled and put her hand on my thigh. "I always did love your Apartment."

Author's Notes :Thank you all for reading and leaving such incredible feed back. I appreciate all of those who patiently continued to read this story even with all of the mistakes and allowed me grow and improve. I know I am still not there yet and my chapter are not perfect ,but I am working on it. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. So did you love hate tell me what think. BTW, I have gone back through the story and done some editing.


End file.
